Kickin' It with Nikki
by BasicTvObsesser22
Summary: What if Jerry had a twin sister? How would the original Wasabi team be changed? Read about Nikki's life with the Wasabi warriors and a relationship with a certain New kid. Jack/oc
1. Wasabi Warriors

Chapter 1: Wasabi Warriors

A/N I'm starting this kickin it fan fiction because I have no life and am able to do this one and still update my Lab Rats one. I was watching Kickin it and had this great idea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So quick introduction, I'm Nikita Martinez, but you can call me Nikki and if you ever use my full name I will end you. Anyways I'm Jerry's twin sister, 5' 4" just a little taller than Eddie but, shorter than Jerry. I'm a black belt at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Now that introductions are over let's get onto the story.

I was walking into the cafeteria tossing an apple up and down. On the third toss it went a little out of reach. Before I could grab it someone beat me to it. I looked up to see the new kid Jack. I was impressed but, I didn't let it show "all right that was almost cool, I'm Nikki"

"I'm Jack. I'm new" Jack said stating obvious.

"Yeah, I can tell you still have that new guy smell" I said teasingly and he chuckled "Um, can I have my apple back?"

"Oh, sorry" He apologize handing me my apple.

There was a pause "So… do you want to come sit with me and my friends over there" I asked pointing over to my table.

"Um, sure" He said smiling.

I led him over to the table "So this is my brother Jerry, and our friends Milton and Eddie" I told him pointing to each of them when I said there name.

"Uh, what are you doing Nikki? We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queen, and supermodels" Jerry said to Jack like there was a line of them waiting.

"Yeah, you let me know when that fantasy of yours comes true" I said as I took a seat next to him.

"Well, I'm Jack" He took a seat between Milton and Eddie "So how do you all know each other?"

"We do karate together after school" Milton explained.

"We don't just do karate, Milton. These fists are registered weapons. In fact, I've already gotten a few calls about joining the Navy seals" Jerry said smirking.

"Jer, you're afraid of baby seals" I said casually. He glared at me and I just laughed "You know I love you baby bro"

"Your only older by two minutes" Jerry said exasperated.

Then of course like everyday those stupid guys from the Black Dragons flung a Falafel Ball at Milton. And like always I'd have to put, them in their place.

"That's awesome" Jerry said laughing "That kid from the Black Dragon Dojo just whaled you with" then he threw one at Jerry and it was my turn to laugh "Not cool, man. Not cool"

"Karmas a bitch" I told him re-throwing the ball at Jerry playfully.

"Aren't you going to do anything" Jack asked confused "I thought you knew karate"

"Yes we do" Milton stood up like he was going to do something but slumped back into his chair. "But they know it better"

Then they threw another one at Jerry "That's it I'm going to rip their tongue out through their teeth" I whispered/shouted as I started to storm over but Jack grabbed my arm.

"It's cool. I got this" He said cockily as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Why did we learn his name? Now I'm going to miss him" Milton asked as he turned to watch.

I crossed my arms as I watched him walk over to their table. I couldn't hear what they said but, was surprised when Frankie threw a punch and Jack caught and twisted it to the side without looking. That's how it started then the four Black Dragons and Jack went into this huge show down. And Jack ended up kicking all their butts and serving them pudding. It's a had to be there moment you wouldn't understand. When all the Black Dragons left the cafeteria, Jack looked around then fled like he saw a ghost.

"That's was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life" Milton said with admiration as he stood up "And I've been to the icecapades"

"That doesn't come close to what just happened" I whispered shaking my head.

Back at the dojo I was sitting in between Jerry and Milton with a pizza box in my lap. I picked up a slice and watched as Eddie got flipped by Marge. I snapped a picture with my phone "I am so going to use this against you one day"

"Dude Eddie just got dusted by Marge the Lunch Lady again" Jerry told Rudy with a mouthful of pizza. Which got all over me when he spoke.

"Watch it" I warned him wiping my arm then rubbing it on his shirt.

"Guys what are you doing? They said if we don't win two belts at our next tournament, they're shutting us down." Rudy explained as soon as the big guys who were with him left. Well I have a simple fix, get Jack.

"Yo, Rudy, you wanna win some belts? You should get that new kid Jack in here." Jerry said voicing my thoughts like he always did.

"Duuude, yes. It was A-MAZ-ING" I shouted before I took another bite of my pizza.

"He was awesome! At lunch he took out four Black Dragons all by himself" Eddie yelled in awe.

"I don't care about some slap fight at school. Martial Arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunchroom. It's about getting better through hard work and discipline" Rudy said as if what Jack did was nothing, but it was something, the exact something that could help us wins the two belts. Then as if on cue Jerry let out a huge burp tight in my face.

I waved my hand in front of my face to get rid of the smell "Jer, props on the huge gas bubble but, not in my face, got it?"

"What? You should be lucky it came out the right end" Jerry said to me, and he was so right, I am very thankful for that.

Eventually Rudy got all of us to sit down and meditate and when I say all of us I mean all of them, Meditation isn't my thing, so I was sitting on a red bench on the far side of the room. Then all of the sudden Jack came crashing through the wall that had a Chinese man on it. We all jumped back startled and again when I say we I mean them, I jumped forward and over to him.

"That buy just came right out the wall" Marge shouted. Like we didn't see that happen it literally just did.

"Okay you guys have got to try that" Jack said looking at me"

"Yeah, I just might" I told him seriously considering it, who wouldn't want to try it? Just me? Okay.

"Come here, you." The security guard shouted showing up on the other side of the wall.

"Got to go. Sorry about the wall" He apologized winking at me before he did a round off and ran for the door. Where he was caught by two other security guards and was held at the door.

"Who was that kid?" Rudy asked in awe.

"Jack" we all shouted at him. Really when I say something was A-MAZ-ING, I don't say it for the sake of hearing it come out of my mouth.

"Oh" Rudy said as it finally registered.

Later that day we were all squished into booth at Falafel Phil's. I was sitting in between Jerry and Milton and across from Jack.

"Hey, Jack" Kim said walking up to our booth. Give me a second, I think I'm about to puke. I can honestly say I hate Kim, and don't ask me why cause it is a looong story, that I don't want to get into now.

"Hel-lo Kim!" Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all said smoothly. Really am I the only one who doesn't like Kim, I mean she's… Kim.

"Crawford" I said bitterly.

"Martinez" She said in the same tone as me with a scowl but, let a smile take over her face as she turned back to Jack "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Then all three guys responded before Jack could get a word out "Guys, can you give me a sec? Vamoose." Jack asked a little frustrated and I would gladly move if some love struck buys would. "That means go" Jack clarified. Like I didn't know that.

"I know what 'vamoose' means Jerry said as we all got up, then he started rambling on in Spanish.

I turned back to Jack "careful, you might catch a disease" I informed him, Kim glared at me as I smirked and turned sharply for the door and caught up with the guys.

Later on we were all at the dojo except for Jack, and I wouldn't be surprised if we never saw him again. Kim probably took him and brainwashed him to join the Black Dragons with her stupid blonde hair, and her stupid accent. I could take her down in a second. Anyways we were all practicing when Jack walked in carrying a Bo staff from the Black Dojo and my suspicions were confirmed, stupid Crawford.

"Sorry I'm late." Jack apologized twirling the Bo staff.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it Jack" Rudy started ranting but stopped when he saw the Bo staff "Wait, where did you get that astronaut Bo staff?"

"It was a gift from the Black Dragons." He said it like it was no big deal, which it wasn't but, to Rudy it was everything "See, we can all use it" He handed it to him

Which Rudy quickly pushed away not wanting to touch it "Ah, no, no. Student from this dojo are forbidden from even entering the Black dragons."

"What? You can't forbid me from doing anything" Jack said defensively

"How could you betray me like this?"  
If it wasn't for me, you would've been banned from the mall for two week" Rudy said slipping up.

"Banned from the mall? Wait, you said I was going to Juvie" jack said with a look of disbelief.

"You know, I say a lot of things. I'm what they call chatty" Rudy said quickly trying to cover up his major slip.

"You lied to me. You broke the wasabi code" Jack accused

"What?" Rudy shouted like it was the most outrageous thing ever.

"Kim was right this place is a joke" Crawford! Someone is about to lose all there pretty blonde hair real soon.

"Fine, go ahead" Rudy shouted then as soon as he was gone he turned to us "who needs him?"

"We do" we all yelled at him and the realization hit Rudy like a smack in the face.

"What have I done?" Rudy muttered to himself then shouted after Jack "Come back! Come back! Come back!"

The next day I was riding my BMX bike down the sidewalk to the Dojo, I kept thinking about how I was going to lose that dojo. I don't know how we'll all stick together after that. Sure I'll still have Jerry but, what about he other guys. I know I'll try to still hang out with them. Suddenly my handle bar jerked to the side and my whole bike flipped over and flung me into he Wasabi doors. Soon everyone from inside the dojo came out and surrounded me.

"Nikki" I heard Jerry yell. He bent down next to me "Nikki" he said another time, but my head hurt too much to respond "Nikita" he yelled which made me jerk my eyes open

"Its Nikki" I winced as I sat up and heard Jerry sigh

"She's good" he said and I looked over to see Rudy and Jack kneeling next to me, concern layering their faces.

"What happened" Jack asked me.

I rubbed my head "my bike hit the curb and I totally wiped out" I turned to Jerry "It was trippy" he laughed a little.

I went to stand up but, pain shot threw my left foot and I dropped back down. Jerry looked at my foot then me "Did you hurt your foot" he reached over and took off my shoe to reveal my foot swollen and slightly purple.

"That doesn't look to bad" Jack told me falsely.

"Yeah you'll be up in no time and ready for the tournament" Rudy said in more of a question.

"Next time remind me not to where heels while biking" I joked so, what's Jack doing here"

"Jacks Back" Rudy told me smiling. I laughed uncontrollably and their worried faces came back

"What's so funny" Jerry asked.

I pointed to Rudy catching my breath "that rhymed" then I busted out laughing again.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be going to the tournament" jack stated then there was movement but, I couldn't see because my eyes were half closed.

"Okay I'm going to go to sleep now" I told them closing my eyes fully.

The next thing knew I was in a hospital bed and everyone was around me. First person I saw was Jerry who was sitting next to me in a chair near my bed. Then Milton and Eddie who were towering over him. Next I saw Rudy and Kin at the foot of my bed. What was she doing here; I let a look of distaste come on my face which quickly faded when I saw Jack sitting in a chair on the other side of me smiling. I was greeted with 'heys' and 'how you feeling' then they went on to tell me about the tournament.

"So basically Eddie won a belt manhandling a skyscraper, Milton won one but lost it by giving Frankie a Nipple Twister, Jerry creamed his junk with Num Chucks, you rewrote history, and Kim joined our dojo" I summed up to Jack

"Yeah, basically" He nodded.

I turned to Crawford "so I guess we should call a truce"

"what kind of truce" she asked crossing her arms

"We will be civilized not besties or anything just civilized" I explained.

She thought it over for a second before sticking out her hand "truce"

I shook my head "just cause I called a truce doesn't mean I stopped thinking you have diseases" She scoffed. I smiled "Kim"

She smiled back "Nikki"


	2. Fat Chance

Chapter 2: Fat Chances

A/N So here's chapter 2 Fat Chaves, and to those who were confused last chapter Nikki got a concussion and sprained her ankle, I guess sending her to the hospital was a little to dramatic but, I couldn't have her e at the tournament cause Jack needed motivation to win a belt and if Nikki was there she would have won a belt and then Jack wouldn't have needed to do the awesome kick flip thingy.

At school I was hanging out with Jerry, Eddie, and Kim by the lockers when Milton came running out "Guys! Guys! Wane knows who just won the district wide spelling bee?"

I shook my head no along with Jerry but, Milton continued anyways "Here's a clue: M-E"

"Meh?" Jerry answered confused.

"It's me you toad" Milton told us rolling his eyes at Jerry's answer

"What is that?" Eddie asked pointing to the tiny trophy in Milton's hand.

"The trophy I won" Milton said proudly "It's a bronze bee"

I leaned in squinting my eyes as Kim told him "I got fillings bigger than that" and we all nodded in agreement.

"I rode a little filly called perspicacious all the way to the finish line" Milton's said while he pretended to ride a horse.

I put my hand on hi shoulder and stopped him "Don't ever do that again"

"Now come on who's the man, who's the man" Milton asked us

As Jack came down the hall with a huge crowd behind him shouting "Jack ids the man!"

Jerry, Eddie, Kim, and I walked over hollering and chanting Jacks name.

"No thanks to Jack" The principal (A/N I think that's who he is I don't know) started "We've won our first gymnastic trophy in 15 years" we all cheered.

"It wasn't really a routine, I was trying to move fast enough so no one would notice I was wearing a unitard" jack explained with a disturbed look, Ooh. Just then two boys came walking over wearing a unitard quite proudly and gave Jack a thumbs up, which Jack returned with an awkward smile "When you're wearing one of those things, even when you win, you lose"

I heard someone talking but, it didn't quite register as I asked Jack "Why don't you show them what you did to win" then I turned to the rest of them "It was awesome" and everyone agreed, everyone backed up to Jack some room. He backed and took off doing a round off and an extra flip at the end. The whole crowd in the hallway cheered.

"Jack I hope this means that you're going to stay on the gymnastic team" He asked excitedly.

"I told you, it was a onetime deal. I win you a trophy and you get a visit from the wedgie wizard" Jack told him gesturing to Jerry.

"I guess a deals a deal" He agreed as Jerry came up behind.

"Just go with it" Jerry told him as I coated his hands with baby powder. He rubbed his hands together and clapped letting powder go everywhere. And gave a huge wedgie and everyone laughed.

"Is that all you got punk" He asked Jerry in a high-pitched voice.

I laughed as he walked away "That was sick" I praised Jerry as we did our handshake.

"All right let's go" Jack told us and we all followed. He turned back to Milton "Milton are you coming"

He smiled "Yeah, I'll catch up with you" then we left, leaving Milton.

After school we were walking to the dojo while Milton was telling us about his run in with the custodian, "Huh? I've never noticed him before" Jack told us.

I turned to him "So you didn't notice a 600-lb custodian, but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from left to right"

"okay, first it was right to left and second it wasn't a ponytail it was a French braid" He explained copying my hand motions. "and third maybe if the custodian had legs like Donna Tobin , I would've noticed him too"

"you are ridiculous" I told him with an eye roll

"You're just jealous Jack likes Donna's legs better than yours" Jerry said while smiling.

I could feel myself blush "That is not true!" I denied.

Lucky for me Rudy came over "Hey, big news, everybody the magic shop across the mall went out of business, they have to sell everything for half price. I feel so bad for them. I think I'm going to cry, it's a good thing I have this Handkerchief" He said fake crying as he pulled a handkerchief out of his sleeve

"Yo, I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out" Jerry said as he hid behind me and Rudy kept pulling handkerchief out after handkerchief.

Rudy grabbed his wagon handle and led us inside "Anyway, a storage space opened up in the basement directly below us. I finally have a place for all my stuff" He explained to us

"It's about time" Eddie said shaking his head " this place is getting cluttered."

"No it's not" Rudy denied.

"Rudy, this place looks like an old cat lady lives here" Kim Explained backing Eddie up.

"Okay that is a bit of an exaggeration" Rudy told Kim.

I raised an eyebrow "Oh, really?" I walked over to the cabinet and opened, I took a step back and watched as everything came toppling out, and a cat came out crawling over everything.

"Okay, that is not my cat" Rudy denied as he started to walk away with his wagon. He stopped and turned back to the cat "Are you coming tip-tip" He whispered. The cat jumped down and into the wagon, I laughed as I watched Rudy walk away with his head held high.

As soon as he was gone Jack turned to me with a smirk "So jealous huh?"

"I am not jealous" I yelled exasperated, okay maybe I was but, I wasn't going to admit it.

At school the next day we were all walking down the hallway with Milton so he could bring the custodian a cake "Brining presents to custodians? That's not cool. What's next asking the crossing guard to the prom?" Jerry asked Milton, I let out a small laugh.

"I already tried that, but she just wants to be friends" Eddie told us.

I turned to look at him "Really?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I think its sweet Milton bought his new friend a cake" Kim told us, of course she would, whatever.

"Thanks, Kim" we started walking again "See when someone does something great, you know save a life or win a spelling bee, they should get some recognition" we stopped in front of the door and Milton knocked, he waited then knocked again.

Jerry stepped forward and opened the door and we all froze looking around the room "Whoa" we all exclaimed

"Do you know what this means" Jack asked us all.

"I know exactly what this means, our custodian is king of the babies" Jerry shouted in awe.

When we went to lunch we saw Nakamura and Milton thanked him. We got him to do his victory dance he does and ended up getting him fired. Whoops.

Later on I was walking with Milton and Jack around the Mall "Milton what were you thinking?" Jack asked Milton.

"I don't know, I thought that if I stood up for Nakamura I could be a hero for once" He explained "Like you" He gestured to Jack.

"Hey, I'm not a hero" Jack said modestly, and is if on cue a robber came running by with a stolen purse. Jack gently nudged Milton and I out of the way and tripped the robber. Which cause him to flip over and drop the purse, I caught it and tossed it to Jack then he tossed it to the woman who it was stolen from. Jack turned back to Milton "Uh, what were we talking about again"

"Oh, you were just going on about not being a hero" Milton said sarcastically before storming off.

"Milton!" I called after him as me and Jack followed him into the Dojo.

Rudy came walking out of his office "Guys, group meeting" he called out us so we all gathered around him "Uh why is weepy mchugie still here?" He asked us.

"Weepy mchugie? Really?" I asked Rudy and he just shrugged.

"The guys been through a lot, Rudy" Milton told Rudy "We found out why he gave up Sumo and left Japan in shame"

"65 wins in a row, then some rookie struts in and throws him out of the ring like a moldy pear" Eddie continued.

"You guys hiding pears over there" Nakamura called to us.

"There's no pears darling" Kim answered him.

"As if that wasn't bad enough he lost his whole life savings" Jack finished what Eddie and Milton were saying.

"Wow, how did he do that" Rudy asked us with a confused look.

"He went on a game show called 'called are you willing to lose oyur life savings'" I told him.

"Fix this" Rudy started to walk so we followed "Once the food runs out were going to look tasty to that guy. Fix this" Rudy told us one last time before he left.

Jack then got this idea to get Nakamura into his Sumo spirit again and gave this huge motivational speech and got him to try. During the training I sat at a table with some fries watching Jack train him. I almost chocked on my fries when I saw Nakamura running laps with Milton strapped to his chest like a baby kangaroo. When Rudy saw this we explained how we were training him for his comeback. And Rudy had this great idea to have the match there with another Sumo wrestler he met on the beach. He left to go give him a call when Jerry can out dressed in one of those suits that make you look tens times bigger than you actually are.

"all right Nakamura time for your real workout" Jerry told him as they got into the middle of the room. "Let's belly up"

"I am embarrassed to be related to you, Jer" I told him through laughs.

"Jerry how is this thing going to help" Jack asked with a disturbed look on his face. I feel you Jack, I feel you. "You look like a bloated turkey in a thong"

"It's going to make him quicker. I'm scrappy and wiry" We all backed up a little "Now come on big guy" Jerry then charged at Nakamura and with one push, Jerry was on the ground. And watching him try to get up was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. "Little help here" We all jumped forward and helped him up. "I'm good, I'm good" He looked at Nakamura for a second before he ran to the bathroom.

It was the day of the match and Rudy and I were passing out tickets, Nakamura was waiting on the matt while everyone took their seats. And it turned out the Sumo wrestler Rudy was talking about was the Rookie that caused Nakamura to flee Japan in shame. When Nakamura saw him he ran and hid in Rudy's office. And Milton took it upon himself to wrestle him, that didn't end to well. Eventually he came out and saw Milton getting beat, so he stepped into the ring to take him down and save Milton. And it was awesome, Nakamura ended up winning and did the Nakamura stomp.

All of us except Kim were walking around the school talking, "Thanks to Milton Nakamura is heading back to Japan to regain his title" Jack told us.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs when Jerry started talking "I could be a Sumo wrestler I just need to gain like 5-600 pound"

"Your mom did it pretty easily" Eddie said with a shrug.

"That's It!:" Jerry yelled and chased Eddie down the hallway.

WE laughed at them "Jack have you seen my spelling bee trophy?" He asked "I thought it was in my locker, but I can't find it anywhere. I know it's small but, it means a lot to me"

"Don't worry Milton I'm sure it's someplace safe." He told him as he guided him away. He turned back and looked up which made me follow his gaze to the trophies where I saw Milton's.

"That was really sweet of you Jack" I told him with a smile.

"Thanks" He smiled and paused "So jealous huh?" He said with the smirk returning

"I am not jealous1" I denied once again he nodded his head "I'm not!" I called after him, he just kept walking away "I'm not jealous!"


	3. Dummy Dancing

Chapter 3: Dummy Dancing

A/N Here is chapter 3 of Kickin' It with Nikki, and to those of you who are reading my other fan fiction Lab Rats and Andrews it will be awhile until I update that because it's kind of going to be an original episode mixed with the next episode so it's going to take me some time. Oh, and someone wrote a review about how the quality went down in my last chapter and I'm sorry about that my dad was rushing me to get off the computer and I really wanted to update so yeah, I'll try and make this one better and probably longer than the last two chappies.

Jack, Kim, Milton and I stuck our heads out around the corner like they do in spy movies, we watched as the janitor finished and walked off. Seeing the hallways were empty we walked out into the open. Jack, overdramatically, bent down and swiped his hands across the floors "oh yeah, Waxy Wednesday, where a plastic tray meets a freshly-buffed floor, and legends are born"

"Hey guys I got the trays" Eddie called to us as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Any problems getting by Marge the lunch lady?" Kim asked him

"Nah, she said they don't pay her enough to care" Eddie answered.

"That's Marge" I said with a sigh, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Guys, did I miss anything?" Jerry called to us out of breath as he ran down the stairs.

"Not yet, right on time" I told him as I leaned up against a locker that was to my left.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in detention for putting a tollbooth in the boy's bathroom?" Kim asked him confused.

Jerry smirked proudly "I should be, but when you sit me in the back and leave a window open, I'm what you call a flight risk" Jerry than walked down two or three steps and sat down on the ledge by the lockers I was leaning against.

"Jack, your record is about to be broken, prepare for the new world champion, Milton 'the missile' Krupnick" He told us all proudly as he stripped off his jacket and pulled off his pants, revealing him in a tight, purple, full body suit.

We all blocked our eyes "My eyes Milton!" I shouted at him.

"Dude, eat a sandwich" Jerry commanded him with a look that was mixed between horror and disturbance, on his face.

"Oh, look at this." Truman said in a sarcastic voice as he walked through the double doors that were located on the other side of the stairs. "I've walked into the middle of a loser-palooza"

"What do you want Truman?" Jack asked him in an irritated voice.

"I thought I'd just hang out." Truman shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Do you have to do it here" Jerry asked him in the same tone Jack used.

"Yeah, I think I'm catching your idiocy" I quipped crossing my arms.

"It's a free hallway Jerry, Nikki" Truman retorted glaring back at Jerry then over to me.

"Truman, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny" Milton informed him as he turned his attention away from Truman.

"Well that will be your first date ever" Truman said before he broke into loud and annoying laughs.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Milton mocked sarcastically "You're about to see my skid marks." We all shot him a 'really' look, he paused for a moment "Okay, I thought that was going to sound different when it came out"

Changing the subject Kim and I ran across the hall and over to the trash can "Okay, guys!" Kim called to them to get their attention.

"This trashcan marks Jack's record of 47 floor tiles" I continued just before Milton came running down the hall shouting. When he reached where Jack was standing he dropped to the floor on top of the tray and zoomed down the hall way past Jacks marked record. When he crashed through the doors by Kim we all ran to his side.

"He just shattered your record" Jerry said to Jack while catching his breath.

"And that paper-Mache solar system outside the science room." Kim continued pointing to what she was talking about.

"That was awesome" I shouted, they gave me a weird look "Or bad, bad it is" I quickly changed what I said before.

"It looks like someone greased his tray" Jack pointed out, choosing to ignore what I said.

"Looks like" Truman called from behind us before laughing again.

"That's it!" I shouted as I started to charge over to him but, then I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and easily lift me off the ground.

"Easy there, Nikki" Jack said trying to calm me which worked… a little bit.

"Whatever" I muttered bitterly as I broke free from his grasp. I turned to see Milton come in through the double doors limping.

"Looks like Saturn is now lodged in the dark side of the moon" Milton told us before walking off with planets hanging from his neck and Saturn in… well you know.

Back at the dojo we were all practicing routines when Jerry came out with pink hair, eyebrows and even his leg hair was pink. We all broke out in fits of laughter.

"Dude… your hair… I like it" I teased him between laughs.

"Hold on, something's different. Wait, don't tell me" Kim teased him "new bath robe"

"It's my hair. This is what I get for showering." Jerry complained.

"And it's the price to pay so we can all have fresher air when were around you" I smirked at him.

"Rudy, what kind of shampoo are we using?"

Rudy leaned forward and read the label on the bottle "It's the same shampoo we always use."

Jerry wasn't buying it so he ripped off the label to reveal the true label "What? This isn't shampoo. It's pink hair dye" Jerry shouted. What? How did that happen?

I exchanged a confused glance with Jack before my eyes drifted down to his legs "Um, Jer?"

"Dude, do you shampoo your leg hair" Eddie asked also noticing Jerry's pink leg hair.

Jerry placed his leg up on the bench in front of him "Bro, when I shampoo, I'm all in"

"Jer, there are just some things you shouldn't tell people, this being one of them" I told him with a look of disgust on my face which represented how I felt on the inside too.

"Love your new look!" Truman shouted to Jerry as he walked in a little too happy about the situation. I should've known this was him it had Truman written all over it. "Awesome. Just awesome"

"I know you did this Truman" Jack confronted him as he stood up off the bench. "Somehow you snuck in here and switched out that shampoo for pink hair dye."

"What?" Truman placed a hand over his chest in mockingly.

"No, it wasn't Truman, I've been here all day and I never once saw him ooze his way in here" Rudy informed us. Okay, so he had a pretty tight alibi but I still think it was him, but how? And that is exactly what I plan on finding out.

Truman shook his head with a sigh in satisfaction "Looks like I got an airtight alibi. See you around _pinky"_ Truman called to Jerry as he left the dojo laughing at us, mocking us.

"I truly despise that little boy" I muttered bitterly at his retreating form.

"Pinky?" Jerry asked us confused "why would anyone call me 'pinky'?" Jack then proceeded to rip out a piece of his hair and show it to him "Oh, I get it"

I patted his shoulder "You truly are something Jerry"

I was in the hallway with half of the school "Come on, people! Let's make some noise!" One of the teachers called to the gathering crowd "As the captain of our pep squad, Kim Crawford, leads out our championship girl's basketball team, the Seaford Lady Whales!"

Kim said something to the basketball team but I couldn't hear it because of all the cheers "Pep, pep, pep, pep!" Kim chanted as the rest of the pep squad came out holding a banner that said 'Lady whales'. Kim motioned to the team before running through the sign. But instead of breaking it she got stuck and fell to he floor all tangled up in the sign. We as in Jack, Milton, Eddie and I came over to try and break her free. Then none other Truman came down the stair laughing.

"Looks like you got yourself into a sticky situation"

"Hah, very clever Tru-tru" I mocked sending him a smirk as he got all mad at my nickname for him.

I was walking around the mall trying to think of how Truman could have set up all those pranks and no one noticing him. Like how did he get the pink hair dye into the dojo when no one saw him? Or how he waxed the trays when Eddie was the one to get them? Oh, my god it all made sense, Eddie, but why I knew Eddie all towel to know he wasn't doing this for kicks there had to be a reason. I ran to the dojo and through the door when all of the sudden thick wet liquid poured all over me. I wiped my face and looked down at my hands to see mud covering them. Truman! Or Eddie! Or Both! This is so frustrating.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Jack asked me as he ran over to me with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess this makes me victim number four, huh?" I asked no one in particular while glaring at Eddie.

"Actually that makes you victim number five" Milton corrected me.

"What?" I asked confused. Okay what did I miss?

"Truman put bleu cheese in my cologne" Jack told me with a distasteful look.

"Ooh?" I winced remembering the last time Jack smelled bleu cheese.

"Yeah, I believe his words were 'it's a category 5 hurl-icane'" Jack said mocking Truman's tone before he turned to the rest "Truman's picking us off one-by-one. He's got us all except…" Jack trailed off looking at Eddie who looked very guilty "Eddie"

"What are you guys saying?" Eddie asked turning away from all of us. And just when I thought he was going to get caught it went the complete opposite direction.

"Where saying your next" Milton told him as he got up and walked over and sat next to him "If I were you, I'd wrap myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement. I did that when my father showed me my own birth video, Do you guys have any idea where we come from?"

"My mother told me it was a pumpkin patch" Eddie told Milton. How did we get so off topic?

"I wish" Milton said with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Actually, Eddie…" I started to tell them but Jack cut me off.

"I think what Eddie needs to hear is that we're going to be there for him" Jack said to Eddie as he joined Milton by his side.

"Guys, guys, I can take care of myself" Eddie tried to assure us as he walked over to the other side of the room.

"No, no, no, no, don't worry Eddie. We'll protect you." Jack told him as we all walked over to where he moved.

"Guys" I tried again

"We'll walk you to school in the morning" Jack continued to ignore me.

"And after school we'll walk you back home" Kim continued.

"Seriously guys…" I tried once more

"We'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning" Milton told him as he sat down next to Eddie "How do you like your eggs"

"Guys!" I shouted which got all of them to look at me.

"What Nikki?" Jerry asked sounding a little irritated.

I looked at Eddie "Are you going to tell them or should I"

Eddie sighed in defeat "It wasn't Truman you pulled those pranks on you"

"Well, who was it?" Jack asked looking from me to Eddie.

"It was me" Eddie said looking guiltily at the ground.

"What?" all four of them gasped obviously not seeing this coming.

"Eddie why would you prank us like that?" Jack asked as they all rushed over and ambushed him.

"Do you know what you did to me? That paper was so sticky I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow" Kim told him irritated

"And a clown keeps following me around asking where I got my hair done" Jerry exclaimed.

"And you knew about this and didn't tell us?" Jack turned to me looking hurt.

"I was coming to tell you but, someone set up a mud bucket for me." I turned the attention backed to Eddie who I was still very mad at.

"I didn't _want _to do it. Truman's blackmailing me" I knew there had to be a reason, Eddie wouldn't do something like this.

"How is he blackmailing you" Milton asked Eddie who had slumped down on one of the benches.

"Truman's father owns the security company that watches the mall" Eddie explained. So?

"So?" Jerry said voicing my thought. Okay I know I should be used to it by now but, it's still freaky.

"One night Rudy let me stay late in the dojo to work on some moves. The thing is I wasn't working on karate moves" Eddie then went on telling us about how he was practicing dancing with one of our practice dummies and ended up making out with it "Truman saw everything from his father's office, he put it on a flash drive and unless I do whatever he says, he's going to put it on the internet. I'm sorry, guys."

""It's okay Eddie, he's not going to get away with it" Jack said crossing his arms with a mischievous smile on his face.

We all nodded in agreement "Truman's going to be sorry he messed with us. When you poke a bear do you know what happens?" Milton asked Eddie as he sat down next to him. "Seriously, does anybody know?"

"I really thought you were going somewhere with that Milton" I shook my head in mock disappointment. "As for you" I turned to Eddie and smeared some mud on his face "That for the mud bucket, even if it wasn't your idea, can't let you get away with it that easily" I teased him.

At night we all gathered into the dojo dressed in full black karate uniforms. Jack spread out a map across the mats and explained the plan.

"Okjay, our mission is to get into the security office and grab the flash drive out of the safe. Let's go over the plan one more time."

"I'll get Truman out of the office by taking him to the park and letting him shoot paintballs at me" Eddie explained his part first.

"You think he'll go for it" Kim asked skeptical

"I'm pretty sure." He said sarcastically as he showed us his under shirt that was covered in colorful paint splatters.

"Oh yeah, he'll go for it" I said confidently.

"Once we're inside, I'll disarm the security system." Jack continued

"I'll help, Jack" I told them smiling

"I'll crack the safe" Milton added.

"Out in the courtyard, I'll distract the security guard" Kim said confidently

"And I'll distract the guard dog" Jerry told us.

"How are you going to distract the dog?" Jack asked him confused, majorly.

"See, I don't know if you know this about me, but uh, I was partially raised by wolves." Jerry said proud of the fact, which is false as far as I know. Well, there was that one time he was missing for a few days; I wonder if that's where he was.

"That actually explains a lot" Kim said with a hand on her hip.

"Check it" Jerry then howling that was very similar to a wolf's, we all looked at him for a second then wolves howled in response. I guess he really was. How did I not know that? "Those are my peeps"

Jack, Milton, Jerry, and I all snuck over and watched as Kim distracted her with this ridiculous idea but, by the looks of it, it was actually working. As soon as Kim gave the signal Jerry made his way over to the guard dog and worked his magic on him or her, I don't know. Then Jack, Milton, and I snuck passed all of them and into the building. Milton and I dramatically did a ninja roll across the hall as Jack just walked over.

"Really?" He crossed his arms and eyed us weird.

"Go big or go home, Jack. Go big or…" I trailed off when I saw the hallway of lasers.

"Wow, Military-grade security lasers." Milton said obviously as impressed as I was or maybe he was surprised, either way this was awesome it was just like a spy movie.

"Okay, now that I did not expect" Jack admitted gesturing to the lasers.

"Kill switch is on the other side. How do we get past this?" Milton asked Jack more than me.

"Watch and learn boys" I smirked at them before walking up to the lasers. It's time for all those dance lessons I took as a little girl to pay off. I gracefully, not so gracefully, made my way across the hall dodging lasers. When I reached the end I looked back at Jack who seemed frozen in his spot. "Well, are you coming" I crossed my arms and watched as he made his way across, which looked way cooler than when I did it. When he got over to me he smirked at me as he pressed the kill switch.

He turned to Milton "Let's go" he motioned to Milton and me as we walked into the security office.

Right away Milton spotted the safe "There it is."

Milton went to go walk in but I pushed him backwards "Stop!"

Jack looked down at the carpet and noticed the weight sensors too "There are weight sensors in the carpet. We can't walk on the floor"

"Well what do we do?" Milton asked looking defeated once again. This is totally awesome, I feel like a spy, ooh or a ninja, wow I watch way to much TV. Jack sighed as he looked around before he jumped up on the doorframe and pulled himself up on a nearby desk. Which I quickly copied and stood next to him on the desk and watched a Milton attempted to do the same thing.

"Come on!" Jack shouted to him as he held out his hand which Milton took and let Jack and I pull him up onto the desk.

"How do we get across the office?" Milton asked.

"Haven't you learned anything, Jack always has a plan" I asked rhetorically with my hands on my hips.

"That I do" Jack smirked as he flung his belt around a pipe that was above our heads "I'll carry Milton across" he turned to me "You stay right here and keep a look out, okay?" I nodded. "You open that safe and get the flash drive."

"Okay, let's go" Milton nodded as he clung to Jack; I stepped back and silently laughed as Jack swung down with Milton between his legs. With each swing Milton typed a different. "Truman has four brothers…" They swung back towards me than to the safe again, "he's claimed to have kissed seven girls…" They repeated the process "and he has three nipples" and with that the safe door flew open. Three nipples, really? We all shouted happy as they swung towards the safe one more time and Milton grabbed the flash drive.

"Now how do we get down?" Milton's just full of questions isn't he?

I walked to the edge of the desk "Ninja Nikki to the rescue" as they swung back to me I grabbed Jacks sides and pulled them both back onto the desk.

As soon as they were back on the desk Jack turned to me "Ninja Nikki?"

"Let me bask in my TV moment, Jack" I told Jack crossing my arms. He just held his hands up in surrender and laughed.

Once we got out of the building we went to Jerry first "We've got the flash drive. Let's go" Jack whispered to him. Then we went to Kim who was looking at the security guard in horror.

We were back in the dojo standing around Eddie watching Truman's tantrum on Eddie's computer when he stormed in. "Breaking into my father's office?! You guys are in so much trouble!"

"You're looking a little red there Tru-Tru" I smirked devishly at him which he returned with a glare.

"We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help a friend out." Jack explained calmly to Truman.

"I want that flash drive and I want it _now_" Truman demanded holding his hand out.

"All right, all right, we'll give it back. But first we got another video we'd like you to see" Jack patted his back.

"What are you talking about?" Truman asked as he came over to the computer. He bent down and watched the video we took of Truman's Tantrum when he realized that we broke into the office and stole his dad's flash drive. I laughed as he screamed and kicked everything over and tugged at his hair.

"Yup, I got the whole crybaby freak-out" Eddie told Truman who looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time as he straightened up.

"Doesn't feel so good when it's you, does it Truman?" Jack asked with his arms crossed.

"I know I say this all time but, Karmas a bitch" I exclaimed the last part laughing at Truman's face.

"If that gets out, my life will be over!" Truman shouted to everyone but, was looking at Eddie. "I'll be known as Tantrum boy" He said with a look of horror as if it was already happening. "please ell me you won't post that video"

"Are you begging Tru-Tru, that doesn't suit you" I said as I gasped mockingly.

"We're not going to post it" Kim told him, well way to ruin the illusion "We're not like you Truman"

"Hey, how about a deal? We destroy both videos and you never mess with us again, Deal?" Jack offered his hand to shake

Truman took it right away "Deal. Just delete it, please. _Please." _E directed the last part to Eddie. He quickly deleted the video of Truman and turned the computer to show him. "You know I only—I only melted down like that because I knew the camera was there. " He chuckled as he tried to deny the fact that he was a big crybaby "I was just putting on a show"

"Well, shows over . When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us . Bye, Truman" Eddie waved to him.

"Okay" Truman looked upset but quickly changed it to a smile "Hey maybe next week we can go paintball" Truman started to suggest but Eddie cut him off.

"Get out" Truman's smile faded as he turned and left the dojo.

Once he was gone Jack turned back to Eddie "Eddie, remember what you told Truman, if you're in trouble we'll always be there for you."

"Got it" Eddie smiled as he fist bumped Jack "Thanks guys"

I looked around "we're short a member"

Jack looked around too "Has anyone seen Jerry?"

"Last I saw him, he was out in the courtyard" Kim told us

I face palmed "Jerry!"

A/N So there was chapter three hoped you guys like that one. And if I get two reviews, just two, I'll throw in a jealous Jack in the next chapter. Okay, I'll probably put a jealous Jack in anyways but still please review, favorite, follower, whatever suits you. And I except the criticism with open arms.


	4. Dojo Day Afternoon

Chapter 4

A/N So I wasn't planning on posting another chapter but, I got all ready to go to my friends house then I realized I don't have to be there until like 5 or 6 so I had spare time to right the next chapter. And I only got one review but, it doesn't matter because I'm still going to put in a jealous Jack anyways And the one review was from a guest so I don't got a name but, to answer your question I think I'll get Nikki and Jack together in Chapter/Episode 8. I'm not going to tell you why but, I will say that Nikki does not win the essay contest, it's not her style.

We all gathered around Jack in the dojo to watch him break yet another board; he does this all the time I don't get why this time was special.

"All right, guys, stand back" We all took a step back and watched as Jack hit the board and broke it in half, perfectly.

"What's the big deal Jack, you've done that a thousand times" Jerry asked Jack who just crossed his arms.

"Seriously, what's so special about it this time" I asked Jack who still just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Wait for it" Jack told us as he kept his arms crossed and blew on the now empty stack of cement bricks. We all took a step back in shock as the cement broke into tiny pieces and scattered on the ground.

"Whoa" all of us said together "You just love breaking the laws of physics, don't you" I teased still starring at the cement pile.

"Man, I'd give you a million bucks if you could do that to my cello" Eddie said and that right there is what made me tear my eyes away from the ruins that once were cement bricks. "Playas, don't play cello"

"Oh, do you know a playa that plays the cello or something" I asked Eddie which made him glare at me

"Eddie you're not a _playa_" Milton told Eddie emphasizing 'playa'

Eddie turned away from me and looked at Milton "I will when I get rid of that dang Cello" Milton chuckled at him "I'm going to go get a smoothie" Eddie told us before he left.

Just after he left there was a water sloshing noise coming from Rudy's office, followed by Rudy shouting "No, no, don't you die on me, not now! It's not your time!" We walked over to his office door and hesitated to go in.

"What's going on in there?" Milton asked the question we were all thinking.

"Rudy's toilets clogged again" Well, apparently Jack wasn't thinking that, he already knew.

There was a flush before Rudy came out in a plumber's outfit complete with red rubber gloves and everything. "Poor Myrtle. I almost lost her twice I had to plunge her back to life"

"How do you know if a toilets a boy or a girl?" Really from all that, that's what you ask him Jer.

"You take the top off the tank, you reach down in and feel around" Rudy started to explain and I was not about to listen to this.

"Rudy!" I shouted and he stopped and looked at me "Explanation for another time when I'm not here"

"Rudy, focus, the new owner of the mall is going to be here any minute" Kim said trying to encourage him back to his normal self, although with Rudy there isn't any normal.

"Hey, you guys gotta check this out!" Eddie shouted to us as he came running in smoothie in one hand, and waving a flyer in another. "These brochures are all over the place" He continued as we walked over. "This new owner's making some big changes"

"Wow, they finally moved the baby changing area out of the food court" Kim said as she skimmed over the brochure. "and if you ask me that was a big step in the right direction."

"No way!" Eddie exclaimed as he bought his head up from looking down at the brochure. "They're bringing a captain corndog"

"No way!" I said a little too loud as I snatched the paper from Eddie.

Then Jerry proceeded to snatch the paper from me "That's a classic joint, my other sister got married in a captain corndog. The captain walked her down the plank himself"

"Whoa, look at that huge new parking lot" Milton told us as he snatched the brochure from Jerry. What's with all the snatching, although I did start it… you know what forget I said anything.

Rudy leaned over to see what Milton was talking about "wait a minute, where's our dojo"

"There's a parking lot where our dojo should be" Eddie answered Rudy with a look of anger on his face.

"Oh, no he didn't" I snapped my head over to a brochure Eddie was holding.

We were all stretching and practicing while Rudy greeted the new owner of the mall and his son. "You go daddy I'll just be out here with the gang" He called cheerfully his dad.

I walked over to Aurther with the rest of them with a huge, fake; smile on my face "Hi I'm Jack" Jack greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, never mind you" he pushed Jack to the side and walked up to me "Who's the cutie in the pink top"

"Excuse me?" I scoffed as I crossed my arms. Just as I was about to tell him off Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder and had a look that I could've swore was jealousy.

"The '_cutie'_ in the pink top has a name. It's Nikki" He told him threw gritted teeth.

"Nikki what's that short for… besides gorgeous" He said with a smirk.

"Um, first of all that is the worst pickup line ever and second, EW" I shook my head in disgust.

He shrugged and turned to everyone else "So what do you guys do around this dump? Sit around and pretend to know karate?" He quipped doing the worst impression of karate I've ever seen. It was quite insulting.

"Yo, pretend to know karate? Check this out" Jerry walked forward and got into a starting position but quickly straightened and gave it away to Jack "Go ahead, show him Jack"

Jack slowly turned around and spotted a practice dummy, he backed up then kicked the dummies head off and out the dojo's doors and into the nail salon across the street.

We all cheered for Jack as he walked back over "That was amazing Jack" I told him as he walked back over to us.

"Thank you, Nikki" he said to me as he put and arm around my shoulders once again and pulled me closer, his glare never leaving Aurther

"If you think that was amazing watch this" He told me as he took a Bo staff from Milton. He started twirling it around as he shouted. I tried to hold in my laughter but, it was hard to do when he swung the staff and knocked over all of our dojos trophies. He looked at the Bo staff wide eyed "Uh-oh" in a panic he threw the staff to Milton just as Rudy and Aurther's father walked out.

"What was that?"

"I can't believe it sir that kid just busted up all your trophies" Aurther exclaimed, pointing at Milton. Wow that kid was one hell of an actor.

"Milton you are in big trouble" Rudy scolded Milton.

"What?! But it wasn't Milton!" I screamed at Rudy for even believing Aurther

"Yeah, Rudy, it wasn't Milton. It was Aurther" Jack confirmed what I said.

And just like that Rudy's tone changed completely "Oh. Well, accidents happen. Thank you, for showing us what a dangerous place that is to keep trophies"

"He did not just do that" I muttered bitterly. "That kiss-up, son of a…" My insult was cut short when Jack threw his hand over my mouth and smiled at Rudy.

"Now, everyone, give our newest member, Aurther, big Bobby Wasabi welcome" Rudy continued after giving me a suspicious look.

"What!?" I yelled but it was muffled because of Jacks hand. I pulled his hand off my face "What!?" I screamed again this time it was heard. Rudy, Aurther, and Authers dad started clapping and soon Jerry started clapping too. I turned and narrowed my eyes at him.

He shrugged still smiling "I love clapping. Whoo!"

The next day Aurther, Jack, and I walked into the dojo, where the rest of the gang was practicing. Aurther was laughing loudly with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned as far away as possible, while Jack just glared at him the whole time. I fit wasn't for the fact that Aurther was a complete… yeah, I'm not going to finish that sentence. Anyways if it wasn't for the fact that it was Aurther I would have been ravishing in the fact that Jack was jealous. It was kind of hot.

"Oh man, you guys should've seen what we just did. It was a rot" Aurther dropped his arm from around my shoulders and I immediately started to wipe away the germs he left there. "It was like taking candy from a baby."

"That's what you actually did" Jack reminded him "You took candy from a baby"

Jerry poked Aurther "Hey could I get in on that" he took a licorice from Auther "Nothing tastes better than something stolen from a baby"

I snatched a licorice from Aurther and took a bite "Mmm, consider it stolen" I smirked to Jack who was silently laughing.

Jack than took the opportunity of Aurther not hanging on he to take my hand and drag me into Rudy's office with him "I don't get it, Rudy. Why does Aurther have to join our dojo? Why do we have to be his friends? Why are you letting him drool all over Nikki? And why are you sitting on a toilet?!" Jack ranted getting louder and louder with each question.

Rudy looked down at himself then back at us with a smile "This ne high-tech toilet is a gift from Mr. Turner"

"So you're just throwing Myrtle away?" Jack asked confused. "After everything you put her through?"

"Oh, please, Myrtle's just an old flush bucket. The magic was gone years ago. We were just going through the motions" Rudy told us a little too dramatic

"Oh, okay, I see what this is about. You sold us out for a new toilet" Jack concluded, offended.

"I saved our dojo" Rudy corrected him while he stood up "when Mr. Turner was saying that Auther was having a hard time making friends, I jumped on it and said he could make friends right here"

"And you just decided to sell me off like a toy" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that but, we need this guys" Rudy tried to excuse but that wasn't going to cut it.

"We don't want to be friends with him Rudy" Jack started giving a speech "Friends are loyal. Friends have your back. "

"Now come on, just promise that you'll try and make this Aurther thing work. Both of you" He asked looking between Jack and I.

"Whatever" I muttered "I promise"

"Fine. If it means saving the dojo, I'll give the spoiled little brat a chance." Jack promised Rudy "But, it doesn't mean I'm happy about him hanging all over Nikki"

"See? That's the spirit." Yeah that's me just full of spirit "Hey, guys, check this out."

He bent down and pressed one of the toilets buttons. "The Evacutron 5000 is now ready for boarding" A robotic female voice called through the speakers. "would you like your seat warmed?"

"If this thing could cook I would totally marry it" Rudy told us crouching down next to it. Things just went from tense to awkward in 10 seconds.

"Apparently, it can cook" Jack pressed a button on the back and waffles popped out. Jack tossed them on a plate Rudy held out "Your, uh, toilet waffles are ready" He said disgusted.

"Why would you encourage him" I muttered shaking my head in horror.

"Are you sure you want to eat those?" Jack asked Rudy was sniffing, yes sniffing, the toilet waffles.

"No" He said like Jack was ridiculous. I let out a sigh of relief. "Not without syrup" Cue face palm. He picked up a syrup dispenser that was connected to the toilet and began pouring it on his toilet waffles. I turned my head away disgusted. Okay if he starts drinking some toilet orange juice I will literally puke. I suddenly remembered something. I looked down at Jack and I's linked hands, I looked back up at him

"Uh, Jack"

"What?"

I paused for a moment, do I really want him to let go. "Never mind"

The next day after school we were all at the dojo, we walked out of the bathrooms talking when we saw Arthur sitting on a bench.

"What are these?" Jack asked looking at the gift in front of us.

Aurthur stood up "A gift. I know I've been a little bit of jerk, especially to you, Nikki" Ain't that the truth.

"A little bit of a jerk?" Jack repeated "That's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused." I laughed that was very true.

"What? Wait. What I miss? I'm confused" and point proven.

"Look, to show you that I'm not _all_ that bad, I got you guys this brand-new , state-of-the-art punching dummy" Something was off with him, he had to have done something to the Dummy.

"You know what, Aurther? Maybe I had you wrong. That's a pretty cool move" Jack said buying the charade.

"All right that's more like it" Jerry said pleased "Now I think I should be the one to break this bad boy in." Jerry than punched the dummy which reacted by releasing a punching glove, that punch Jerry right in the stomach.

"And theres the something" I muttered

Aurther just busted out laughing "Oh man that was good! See I told you guys it was a punching dummy. You get it?"

"It's on dummy, it's on" Jerry warned Aurther as he stood up.

"That's it" I started to stomp forward but Jack picked me up around my waist, restraining me. "You selfish, perverted, son of a…" Jack took an arm from around my waist and covered my mouth. Why does he always do this?

"Nikki, don't, he's not worth your time. We promised Rudy" Jack set me down and took my hand.

"But I didn't" Kim snapped and started for him.

"No Kim" He stepped in front of her "I want him all for myself"

Kim looked surprised as Eddie charged toward shim but, than Milton stood in his way "No, Eddie. This one's all me" He turned to Aurther who had a stupid smirk on his face, then he turned back to us "Wait, why can't Jack or Nikki do this"

"Guys, let's just start practice" Jack said as he started to pull me over with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jack I got this. Since Rudy's not here I out rank all of you" Aurther said confidently.

"Actually, I'm a black belt" I reminded him with a sarcastic smile.

"Why don't you just leave this to the man, you can go stand over there and look pretty for me" I was literally this close to breaking every bone in his body. Jack squeezed my hand and smiled at me before glaring fiercely at Aurther. I took deep breaths trying to calm down, it wasn't working to well.

"I'll lead the class" Aurther told us.

"What? Are you nuts! You don't outrank Jack" Eddie practically screamed at him.

"Oh really. See, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a green belt!" Aurther looked down at Eddie. His sarcasm is really going to cause him to found in a ditch one day, for some unknown reason. Oh wait, I know the reason. Me!

"Yeah, cause your dad bought for your snobby ass" I muttered still taking deep breaths. Jacks hand was the only thing right now that was keeping Aurther from meeting a terrible end.

"Jack, you don't know anything about karate. You're nothing but a scrawny little skate rat" He insulted Jack poking him in the chest.

Jack let go of my hand and held his up in surrender "It's your own funeral"

He looked confused for a second and I couldn't his my scowl "And you nothing but a prissy, spoiled little poser" I said my irritation showing more and more with each word. Everyone 'oohed' and laughed. I turned away started to walk away before I did something I'd regret.

"Poser, huh?" I heard Arthur Mumble. I turned around to see him charging at me and before I had time to react Jack jumped in front of me and flipped Aurther in the wall.

"You're going to be sorry you did that" Aurther warned from where he was stuck in the wall.

"What is going on in here" Authers dad asked as he took in the scene.

"It's a good thing you're here daddy" Aurther said starting his act "I was just standing here… saying my prayers and eating my vitamins' when Jack threw me into the wall"

Authers dad turned to Rudy "We had a deal Rudy. You said this was a warm and safe environment where Auther could learn karate and make new friends"

"Jack" Rudy started in that tone that he used when he was about to lie "Did you throw Auther into our wall of friendship?" He turned to Authers dad with a smile. He ran over and pulled Aurther out of the wall "You know they don't do that to just anyone. They must rally like you" He then turned to look at Jack with a stern face "Don't you Jack."

"Rudy, I didn't want to fight him. He just came right at Nikki" Jack tried to explain. Aww, Jack broke his promise to Rudy for me. No! Not now!

"He came right at her, you came at him. It's like a big coming' at you party in here." Rudy said trying to lighten the mood. I tried to mimic his smile and nodded. "All right, back to practice you loveable scamps." We went to go back to practice but, Authers dad stopped us.

"Rudy! This is unacceptable. I want Jack thrown out of your Dojo." Authers dad demanded.

"What?" I screeched so loud I almost didn't hear the others say the same thing.

"Buh-bye, Jack" Auther said bitterly.

Rudy looked back and forth between Jack and Mr. Auther "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner but, that's not going to happen" That's right put your foot down, wait his last name is turner?

"Okay, then. You have two hours to get out. You're standing on the sight of my new parking lot." Mr. Turner told Rudy before escorting Aurther out "Come on, son"

"It's time for your three thirty appointment" Rudy's toilet said as it rolled out.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled at the toilet, anger and Sadness lining his words.

"I get it. It's because I'm a toilet, isn't it?" The toilet said offended before it rolled away.

We were all following Jack around as he packed his stuff getting ready to leave.

"Jack, put your stuff back, you're not leaving" Rudy protested

"If I don't leave, you're all going to lose the dojo. I'm not going to let that happen." Jack said as he started to walk away.

Rudy nudged him back "No, no, no, you're not going. Sometimes in life a man has to decide what's really important." I watched in disbelief as two workers started carrying out Rudy's toilet and he immediately started to offer Jack instead "Hey, not my toilet! Take the boy instead!"

"Glad to know you figured out what's really important, Rudy!" I basically screamed at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you've never sat on her. " Rudy excused.

"We're not going t take this man!" Jerry told us as he stepped forward "we got to fight the power, yo."

"Jerry's right" Jack agreed dropping his bag "We've got to fight back. Like that guy on Meyer Avenue. He chained himself to that old Oak tree so they wouldn't cut it down."

"He stood his ground and save that tree" Kim said

"Until it fell down in a storm, destroyed my Aunt Verna's house, and She had to move into my room" Milton complained going completely off topic. "I've seen things no boy my age should see." He paused fro a moment before he shook the horror out of his head.

"Milton, no one cares about your disturbing life, right now we need to save the dojo" I shouted at him.

"You know what, you guys are on to something. What Turner's doing is wrong and we need to fight back"

"What are you saying, Rudy" Jerry asked him.

"I'm saying they can't tear down the dojo if I'm chained to that post. And I will fight the good fight for as long as it takes. So chain me up"

"You know I thought you'd last at least 10 minutes" I shook my head in disappointment as he was screaming and pulling at the chains that held him to the post.

"Rudy, it's only been three minutes." Jack told Rudy.

"Yeah. Well, if it's such a great story, why don't you cover it yourself?" Kim shouted into her phone as she came over to us.

"Fight the power Kim! Wait, who exactly is the 'power' you're fighting?" I asked her as she slammed her phone shut.

"That was Margret trying to give me another lame story to cover" Kim explained to me with a sigh. Okay I'm completely lost, who's Margret? And why is she giving Kim a story to cover?

"What was it this time?" Milton asked. Apparently I'm the only one out of the loop, figures.

"There's big news in the cafeteria. Apparently, Taco Tuesdays is becoming Fajita Friday" Kim told Milton.

"Yes! You slip the lunch lady a box of chocolates and a cat calendar. Oh, you can move mountains, baby!" Milton said with a huge smile on his face.

"I really don't want to know what goes on in your strange little head" I shook my head at Milton a little creeped out.

"all this talk about food is getting me hungry. I'm going over to honey monster to hook us up with something" Eddie started running out the door when Jerry pulled him back.

"No, no, no, you can't go out there, man. That's just what they want; you go out that door it's like we've given up" Jerry said as he pulled Edie back by his shirt.

"Well, were gonna need to go out and eat eventually" Kim informed us. Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry.

"What about the are vents" I asked with a shrug.

"Yeah" Eddie said a light bulb light above his head. Well, not literally but, you get it, right? "Our air vents connect with the nail salon and those ladies are always snacking in something"

Jerry looked at the air vent "Yeah, but, who's skinny enough to fit through that"

All of our heads instantly snapped to Milton. He looked to his right then back at us "Oh" He said realizing we were looking at him. "Oh!" he said realizing_ why_ we were looking at him. He pulled off his top shirt so he was in his white one instead. He then walked over to the bench and tied a black belt around his head and slipped on some knee-pads, and drew those marks football players put under their eyes. "Let's do this"

I sat down in a chair as I watched Jerry and Jack push Milton up to the Vent, which was making a whirring, hissing sound.

"I think the exhaust fan just kicked in" Jack thought out loud

"What makes you say that?" Just as Jerry said that Milton got sucked up into the vents.

"Hmm? I don't know Jer, maybe because Milton just got sucked through the air vents" Jerry gave me a hurt look. "I'm sorry, I'm just angry and upset at the same time and it's all so frustrating"

After a while Jack saw some people come by with Mr. Turner, "Hey look, Turner just showed up with some people"  
I walked over and peered over Jacks shoulder as I heard turner shout through a mega-phone. "Attention Dojo squatters, you have five minutes to get out. We are bringing in a wrecking ball"

I turned back to Rudy when he shouted back, "You don't scare us, Turner. That whole brining-in-a-wrecking-ball routine, it's the oldest trick in the book" Rudy added that last part to us.

I nodded and looked back out the door and saw them lowering a wrecking ball, we all turned to Rudy with our mouths dropped.

"Uh, Rudy. They just bought in a wrecking ball" Jack called his attention.

"What?" he tugged at his chains "Unchain me, you fools!"

"We can't. You gave the keys to Milton" Jerry said.

"What? I can't end like this I never sat in a hospital full of pudding" he smiled "Oh, wait, yes I have." Rudy frowned "No that was custard"

"Great. Well. This is just fantastic. We are going to die a slow and painful death. That wrecking ball is going to smash into the dojo and crush every single one of us with it. Have you ever been crushed by a wrecking ball? I haven't! And I don't plan on it! I'm leaving. I'm going. I hate all of you for making me stay, ahhhhhhhhhh"

Jerry grabbed my shoulder with one hand and covered my mouth with the other "Nikita Esmeralda Martinez" I stopped screaming and took in deep breath as I looked at Jerry. "Are you good?" I nodded, "Are you done screaming and ranting?" I nodded. "Good" he slowly took his hand away. '1, 2, 3' I repeated over and over in my head to calm myself down.

Jerry backed away and looked out the door "Nothing brings a crowd out like a wrecking ball. They're totally on our side. You can feel the love" I choked out a small laugh as I heard the crowd chant 'knock it down'.

"Yeah I'm feeling the love" I muttered as I took in more deep breaths

"why don't you guys shut your pie holes?" Jerry called out the door to the crowd, and they all stopped

"Ya'll I just realized, I'm right in the middle of a really big story: Five kids from our school fighting a great injustice" Kim said happily.

"Kim, you'd better get out there" Jack encouraged her

"Ooh, yeah, that girl Margaret Bork just showed up" I informed her nodding to the door for her to look.

"Oh, no she didn't" She muttered before she stormed out the doors shouting 'Not today Margret, not today!'

"And then there were 5" I mumbled to myself running a hand through my hair.

"In two minutes we're turning this place into a parking lot." Turner called through the mega-phone to us"

"I'm going out there" Jerry told us after hesitantly glancing out the window. He rammed through the doors "All right I got some demands, people. All right, now where going to need a big bag of cheeseburgers, some fries, some juice boxes and uh—and uh, throw in some of those glow-in-the-dark straws. Yeah, they make drinking fun, you know?"

"Your demands stink!" A random person from the crowd called and the rest of the crowd shouted "yeah!" in agreement

"I wasn't finished" Jerry whined. "And uh—and I'm also going to need a couple of helicopters flown by supermodels."

"Now those are some demands!" The same guy called to Jerry.

"All right" Jerry yelled enjoying the crowd cheering. "Now who's with me? Wasabi!" Jerry chanted along with the crowd. I can't believe that worked, would've assumed something would have happened. The crowd cheered a little more than I watched as the wrecking ball lowered down and started to slowly swing back and forth. And there's the something I was talking about. Jerry ran back in through the doors "Yo, Authers lost it, you guys. A few more swings and this dojo's history."

"What are we going to do?" Eddie asked

Jack looked hesitant for a second "I got this" He looked at me for a second.

"What are you…" I started to ask but, was cut off by Jack kissing me. Yes! I immediately kissed back but, as soon as it started it was over and I watched as Jack dashed through the doors and outside. He ran up on to a table and jumped up onto the wrecking ball and swung a few times before he jumped off the ball and on top of the actual car part. Auther suddenly climbed out of the car and Jack flipped over and landed right in front of him and kicked something out of his hands. He caught whatever it was and dodged a few punches from Auther and a kick Jack started to run but Auther followed him and grabbed Jack from behind. Jack reacted by grabbing his hands twisting him around and kicking him to the ground. Auther grabbed a metal pole as he got up as followed Jack as he climbed onto the car part dodging a swing Auther made here and there before he finally caught it and knocked Auther and the pole to the ground. He glanced over at the Wrecking ball then reached into the car part of it and watched the wrecking ball anxiously. I hid behind Jerry as the wrecking ball tapped the door and made the bell ding before coming to a stop.

Mr. Turner came running into the dojo "is everyone okay in here"

I started blankly at the wrecking ball. "Look, Turner, you win, all right? Just go ahead and take the dojo back. Put up your parking lot. But you know what? We're proud. And we will hold our head high" I nodded along to what Rudy was saying. He raised his hands above his head and the chains fell to his feet. "Really?" he shouted at the chain. "Hands over the head, tha's all it took" Rudy told no one in particular as Jack and Auther came running into the Dojo.

"I think this belongs to you" Jack smirked as he pushed Auther towards his dad.

"Auther, how could you do something like this? I've given you everything" He asked his son.

"Yeah, except a good butt kicking" I muttered a little louder than I intended to.

"Maybe that's the problem" Rudy confronted Mr. Turner.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, this dojo might not be much, but it's built on the principals of discipline and respect, A couple of things Auther obviously doesn't have." Rudy explained.

"Blah blah blah" Auther mocked "Look, can we just knock down their little dump now, dad?"

"No" Mr. Turner told him sternly. I've always been on e to enjoy a good butt kicking. Pass the popcorn. "He's right." He turned to Rudy, "I'm sorry, Rudy. Your dojo can stay.

Jack ran over and hugged me and spun me around once, as Mr. Turner turned back to punish Auther.

"Auther, get in the car. You're ground"

"Grounded?" Auther asked scrunching his eyebrows together. Are you serious? "What's that like"  
"I think you're about to find out. Buh-bye" Jack told him smiling victoriously.

"Later" I called after him wiggly my two fingers.

When they left Rudy turned to Jack "Jack, what you did was incredible."

"It wasn't just me. We all did it" Jack said throwing an arm around my shoulder"

He smiled for a second before it dropped "has anyone seen Milton" He asked us.

"We do this every time" I shouted

A/N Love it? Hate it? Bet you didn't see that kiss coming? Well you probably did, you know the hero kisses the girl before saving the day. What can I say I'm a sucker for classics. But, no they are not together yet, I plan on waiting till chapter/ episode 8 for that like I said at the beginning.

Review!

Review!

Review!


	5. Swords & Magic

Chapter 5: Swords & Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Nikki

We were all gathered in the dojo stretching and getting ready to start sparring. I walked over to Jack "Hey, Jack can I talk to you" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah" Jack smiled as we walked off to the side a little. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I uh, just um, I just wanted to talk about th-the k…" I started to say but, Jerry came running in.

"Guys! Huge problem!" Jerry shouted. Really, perfect timing Jer. Jack turned and walked over to Jerry forgetting about me.

"Kiss" I muttered annoyed. Really am I not that important, did that kiss mean nothing to you! I shouted in my head.

"Kelsey Vargas, the coolest girl in school is on her way down here." Jerry continued to explain

"Don't panic we've trained for this. Guys, bust out the emergency deodorant" and they all ran over to their bags and got theirs.

I slowly walked back over to Jerry, "I don't need deodorant" Jerry denied.

"Yeah, you do" I told him taking a step back scrunching my nose, "You smell rank"

"We all need deodorant" Milton called over to him "we're teenage boys our bodies are a smorgasbord of smells"

"I don't take any chances. I'm wearing a necklace of air fresheners right now" Eddie said as he pulled out a necklace that had over 20 air fresheners and smelled them. "This week I'm Alpine Meadow"

Jerry shook his head at Eddie before he turned back to the rest of us "I told Kelsey I was a Martial Arts expert and the youngest sensei in history.

"Jerry" Rudy got his attention as he handed him a red Sparring helmet.

"Oh, Rudy, Kelsey's on her way. Dude please hook me up with that black belt" Jerry pleaded.

"Don't do it, Rudy. Jerry needs to learn not to lie to girls about being a Martial Arts expert, how many times have you used that one now? 7?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow questiongly.

"No!" Jerry denied "5. Please Rudy" Jerry went back to begging Rudy.

Rudy placed a hand over his belt protectively "You can't have this belt. It's symbol of hard work, honor, and respect"

Jack walked over to us "Well, then why do you use it to walk your dog?"

Rudy spun around "That was one time and it was an emergency" Rudy defended. "I had a pug with the squirts and a new white carpet" I scrunched my nose in disgust. "Look, can we stop talking and get to sparring, please?" We all nodded as Rudy paired us up. "Jerry, you're up against Kim. Milton, you're with Nikki. Eddie, you're with Jack"

"Jack" Eddie yelped as he looked over at him. Jack did a series of Karate moves that made Eddie look like he was about to pee his pants. "Uh, hold on, my phones vibrating" Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "You know I hate to be that guy" He raised his wallet to his ear "Hello?"

"You mean the guy that pretends his wallet is his phone" Jack asked. I laughed quietly as I dodged a kick from Milton.

"Please, shh" Eddie shushed him as he walked away. "Can you hear me now?" He asked the imaginary person on the other side of his fake phone.

"Come on guys, let's go" Rudy clapped at us.

I dodged another kick and returned it with a kick of my own that he dodged as Kelsey walked in "Hi Jerry"

Jerry spun around "Kelsey, what a surprise" Jerry said as everyone stopped to watch them.

"So these are your student that fear and respect you?" Kelsey questioned crossing her arms.

Jerry nodded as Kim leaned over, her hands on her hips "Yes, we are. I'm about to fear and respect the living grits right now"

Jerry spun back towards Kim Fear on his face "oh, no. Not my grits. I'm gonna need my grits." She smirked at him as she grabbed his hand and flipped.

I laughed as Jerry stood up "Yeah, I'd say you've got that move down pretty well. Oh, you guys take a five. Kelsey and I are gonna get a froyo" Jerry walked over and flung his arm around Rudy's shoulder and started to walk out.

I was laughing so hard I didn't notice Jack walk over to me, "Hey, Nikki earlier what were you saying"

I instantly stopped laughing "Oh, yeah that. Um, that was, was nothing, it doesn't matter now" I stuttered out.

"Are you sure" Jack asked

"Yeah, we'll talk later" I gave him a tight lipped smile.

The next day at school I was sitting with Jack and Kim when Jerry came charging down the stairs.

"Hey" He called and we all looked up at him "Thanks a lot, Kim. You cost me a date with the coolest date in school."

"What are you gonna do sensei" Kim said sarcastically, "Throw me out of the dojo?"

"Kim, in the future, let's respect Jerry enough, not to embarrass him in front of girls he's lying to" Jack said

"Thank you, Jack. It's called decency Kim" Jerry pouted.

"Or you could not lie to girls" I offered but, he ignored me.

Suddenly Milton came down the halls playing a kazoo in a costume "All hail Miltonius, the newly crowned king of Narnia!" He called out.

"See Milton" Jack got up and started to walk over to Milton "this is why you had to go to the spring formal with the biolab skeleton"

"I'll have you know that Bonita is an excellent dancer" Milton defended

"I don't know you" I shook my head and took a step back

"I know what's going on" I turned to look at Eddie as he continued talking. "It's that time of year when all the dorks come out to play swords and magic in the park"

"or if it rains, we use the bingo hall at the senior center" Milton added as I slowly turned around. "We tear it up"

"HI, Jerry." Kelsey called to Jerry as she walked by.

"Hey, Kelsey I was just talking to this kid I've never seen before. I don't even know his name. Right, Milton? Really, Jerry?"

"Smooth Jer" I laughed as he walked over and sat next to Kim.

"Guys, big news; this year you all are going to participate in the battle with me" Milton told us. Yeah, no.

"What happened to all your other friends?" Kim asked "You know the ones that throw up when I try to talk to them?"

"Well, this year things are a little complicated. Francias has a bassoon recital, Jeffrey is a finalist in the mathlympics, and Louis got grounded for teaching his cockatiel bad words"

"I'm not doing that" I told him as I stood up.

"Dude, we're not gonna be a part of your nerd fest"

"Very funny Jerry. Nerd fest is in Minneapolis in October" seriously, nerd fest, that's a real thing.

"See Milton" Jack stood up "A bunch of dudes in tights, running around the woods beating each other senseless with foam swords—it's just not our thing"

"Well, it's my thing and I want to share this moment with my best friends. That's you guys" Touching moment, really, but it's still a no from me.

"I don't know" Eddie stood up and walked around to the other side of Milton "I just quit the Cello and threw out my panda bear pack back. I'm just starting to get cool"

"Come one, just give it a chance. Soon you'll know the exhilaration of bounding down a hill…" I ran off with the others as Milton continued his speech. Um yeah, no, no tights, no foam swords, and no costumes.

I walked out of the Dojo with Jack, Kim and Eddie and bumped into Jerry "oh, guys check it out. I smoothed everything out with Kelsey. I promised her I would never lie to her again, and I got a date with her this afternoon."

"Yeah" Jack and Eddie said at the same time.

"The kid id back in the game. Whoo!" Jerry shouted.

"Nerd alert" Eddie said pointing to two boys who were walking up behind Jerry.

"Greetings" Sydney said, "We are the dark knights, warriors known for being brave and ferocious and"

"Ferocious?" Kim cut him off. "Sydney you cried in science when your fruit fly died"

"That fruit fly left behind 3,000 babies" Sydney defended. "Milton said he out together a band of loyal warriors that will finally capture out grail and defeat , like that's going to happen. Ha ha ha haaaa haaa haa."

"Dude. Dude, dude" Sydney stopped, "That evil laugh is so not working"

Sydney turned to Benny "thanks Benny. You told me it was intimidating" Benny just shrugged. "Come on" Sydney said as he pushed passed them and led them away.

"Whoa. Guys Milton called us his loyal warriors. No he's going to be out there all alone against a flock of dweebs hopped up on honey buns"

"Uh, Jack, are you saying we should go to the park and help him?" Kim questioned. "Because, uh, I can't, uh my Aunt Charlotte—Yeah, she's coming in from uh, Charlotte. And we're going to go watch 'Charlotte's Web.'" Really Kim that's the best you could come up with, "Wow, I am not good at lying"

"Look, Milton always been there for us. Jerry what about the time where you tried to get Kelsey jealous by making her think you were dating a cheerleader? Who helped you out?"

Jerry thought for a second "Wow, you're right. He was there for me. Did you know that Brian Donnelly actually asked him out?"

"Eddie, what about you. You hate going to go visit your nana." Jack continued.

"That's because she always wants to do things to my hair" Eddie said scratching his head.

"Who always goes with you?"

Eddie thought for a second "Sometimes I think nana loves him more than me. And I'm okay with that"

"Kim, what about that time at the Saint Patrick's Day concert when you lost your voice? Who got you through that?"

Kim thought for a second.

"Yeah, but he's never done anything for me" I reminded them

"Yeah, but that's because you can handle yourself. And you're going to do this with us because I'm asking" Jack said sitting down on the table.

Damn you Jack, I hate when he's right "Fine I'll do it"

I trudged out of the dojo wearing a dress that, matched Kim's except mine was pink and black and I had a fake tiara instead of the cone thing Kim was wearing. "I. Hate. All. Of. You" I got out through clenched teeth.

"Come on, let's go to the park" Jerry said grumpily.

"I don't get it why do I have to be the princess" Kim asked irritated.

"I am right there with you Kim" I told her as we headed for the park.

So now here we are walking through the woods and I'm going to murder Milton when I see him.

"I can't take it anymore" Eddie stopped "It's hot, my feet are killing me, and these elf ears are starting to get sweaty" Eddie took off one of his ears and started ringing it out

"You don't get to complain, we could of stayed on the path to the battle field but no, you knew a shortcut through the woods" Jack grabbed the ear from Eddie and yelled into it "This is not a shortcut Eddie" and gave it back to him.

"Relax. I'm an explorer scout. I was trained to navigate by the stars"

"Explorer scout my…"I screamed before Jack once again put one arm around my waist and one hand to cover my mouth and pulled me back.

"Come on guys, we have to focus. Gnomes battles start in…" Jack looked at his watch "A half-hour."

Jerry nodded than froze "Hey, it's a ground hog"

"Uh, Jerry" I tried but he just ignored me.

"Hey. Well, you're a cute little fella" Jerry knelt down next to it "Aren't you? How you doing? How you doing?"

The thing hissed "That's not a ground hog Jerry" Jack told him "that's a porcupine. I wouldn't get to close to it either"

Jerry stood up "Uh, thank you, Jack, but I think I know the difference between a ground hog and a porcupine, okay?" Jerry knelt back down "Hey, are you looking for your mommy or something, cutie?"

I jumped back an inch when the porcupine shot quills all over Jerry's face. Jerry stood up and faced us "This dumb ground hog thinks it's a porcupine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go over there." Jerry walked off to the side and screamed.

We kept walking and Jack stopped to look at Jerry "You have a little something" He gesture to the quill that was still in his cheek. I reached over and pulled it out and caused Jerry to let out another scream.

Kim caught up to us "Where were you?" I asked her.

"Let's just say I had to do something I have never done before and hop I never have to do it again" Kim said with a shutter.

"I felt that way when I had to take my cat's temperature, they fight oh, they fight it"

"You know what? I just realized I have a G.P.S. on my phone" Jack pulled out his phone "I'll get us out of these woods"

"You just remembered" I glared at Jack

"no, no, no I said I'll get us out and I will" Eddie took Jack's phone, "explorer scouts do not rely on G. P. S."

"Eddie, screw your Explorer scout" I yelled as I tried to grab the phone back, Eddie tugged back and it flew into a log.

"Now you happy? My phone just flew into that log" Jack asked Eddie irritated.

"Relax. I'll get it" Eddie walked over and reached into the log "Hey, I got it. I think you got a call it's starting to buzz" Eddie said. He pulled his hand out to show a beehive on his hand.

"My phones not buzzing, that's a beehive" Jack said.

"And I'm gone" I said before I ran back into the woods. After a few seconds I walked back out with Jerry and Kim to see Eddie stand up covered in something.

"I think I lost them" Eddie smiled.

"I do I want to know what that is" I asked Eddie scrunching my nose.

"I had a little mud situation" Eddie explained.

Jack groaned as he stood up, "Are you okay" I asked him as I held his arm to help him balance.

"Wow, I hit my head hard. Is there a bump?" He asked.

"Holy sh- um, you can hardly see it" I said with a small smile

"Dude, your forehead is jacked up" Jerry said with a disgusted look on his face. Jack reached up and touched his bump.

Jack, Jerry, and I finally reached the battle field and somehow I was the only one who wasn't jacked up, well me and Kim.

"I think we finally lost the bees" Jack said trying to catch his breath.

"Uh, where's Kim and Eddie" I asked looking around.

"OH, Kim got her head stuck in a thorn bush, Eddie's trying to get her out" Jerry explained just as Eddie came out off the woods.

"It took a while but I finally got Kim's head out of that bush. Luckily I had my official explorer scout pocket knife"

Kim came walking out with her hair sticking out in all different directions, yeah I spoke to soon "Guys the battlefield's right over there, come on"

Kim ran off, I turned to Eddie "You know she's going to kill you when she sees her hair" I then ran off to follow Kim.

We ran out on to the field to see Sydney standing over Milton with his foam sword pointed at his chest. Jack took Jerry's axe and threw it at Sydney hitting his sword out of his hand.

"Owe, who through that" Sydney asked as we all ran over shouting a battle cry. Everyone retreated as we reached where Milton and Rudy were standing "You guys made it"

"This may not be our thing, but if it means something to you, then we're with you king Miltonius"

"Thank you" Milton pointed at Kim "who's the dud with the punked out Mullet"

Kim looked behind her than back at Milton with a confused face.

"All right guys hands in" Jack said sticking his hand out in the middle. We all copied "We've got us a grail to catch" we broke and screamed "Wasabi!"

I ran down the dirt path and was cut off by two guys running at me from two different directions. I looked down at the foam sword "Screw this" I threw the sword behind me and did a back flip just as they reached me. Instead of hitting me they both hit one another. They dropped to the ground pretending to be dead. I picked up the sword and walked over to see Jack fall into a bush. "You okay" I asked laughing as I pulled him up.

Jack looked over my shoulder and ran off, I turned to see him jump up and grab the swing set bars flinging himself onto the tetor totter. The grail flew up into the air and to our side. Milton ran over there and caught it just in time, falling to the ground.

He stood up and set it next to our grail and shouted "Victory!" We all ran over to Milton shouting and jumping.

"Way to go Milton, you did it" Jack congratulated him.

"No, Jack we did it"

"Here you go Milton" Kim picked up the grail and handed it to him, "You've earned your gr…" Kim started but stopped and screamed after she saw her reflection. "What happened to my hair" She shouted at Eddie "Eddie, you are so dead!" She handed Milton the grail and ran off.

"How come you never stop Kim when she does stuff like this" I asked Jack.

"Because although Kim will hurt him she won't literally kill him" Jack explained.

"I wouldn't literally kill him" I defended. Jack gave me a 'really' look "Okay, maybe I would but—never mind" I crossed my arms and watch Kim beat Eddie up.

The next day we all wore our costumes to school and everyone laughed at us. Remind me why I agreed to do this again.

Review!

Review!

Review!


	6. Road to Wasabi

Chapter 6: Road to Wasabi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nikki

You know you're really lonely and have like no friends when you plan your own surprise party. And that's exactly what Rudy did; he was nonstop reminding us for the past two weeks about the surprise party for himself. The dojo was covered in streamers and balloons and we were all helping set up.

"Hey, Jack you're here" I said as he walked into the dojo "I just wanted to talk to you before"

"You're late" Kim cut me off.

"Before everyone starts cutting me off, you know what never mind" I stormed off to go put up some streamers. If I kept getting cut off like that maybe I should just not bring it up. He obviously doesn't care enough to make time for it. Suddenly a hand crept out and turned off the lights. Oh boy here we go.

"He's coming" Rudy shouted.

I stood next to Jerry and Kim as Rudy walked out and turned on the lights "Surprise" We all said unenthusiastically

Rudy faked being surprise "How did you know it was my birthday? Are you guys trying to kill me?" he put on a cake hat "You'd better not have bought gifts. But if you did now would be the time to load me up"

Milton walked over to his locker and pulled out his gift and gave it to Rudy "This is from Jerry, Eddy, and me"

Rudy opened it "Joke a day toilet paper, get out. My cousin had this at his house. I literally laughed myself off the bowl. Thanks you guys. Now I don't want to turn this whole gift thing into a competition. But, Kim, it's time to top that gift"

Kim gave him her gift "I hope you like it Rudy"

Rudy opened it and gasped "A sign picture of bobby wasabi, my hero, my idol, the man I patterned my life after? 'To whom it may concern, Bobby Wasabi' that's me, I'm whom, I'm concerned" Rudy looked close to tears now. It was kind of awkward; he turned to me "What about you Nikki"

Jack whispered to me "Can I get in on your gift"

"It's not that type of gift" I whispered back, I smiled at Rudy "See I was totally going to go all out for your gift but then I realized" I pulled a 20 out of my pocket "Money would do just as well"

Rudy didn't look as happy as he did when he got the signed picture but, it was just as good "Sweet, now I can get a new seat cover for my toilet" He walked up to Jack after he shoved the money into his pocket. "All right, Jack. Rock my world"

"Yeah, Jack, I'm sure Rudy saved the best for last" Kim said sarcastically

"I mean it should be amazing if it's going to top yours" I said to Kim in the same tone.

"Well, you know, I was thinking everyone knows how much you love Bobby Wasabi. And I asked myself what could be better than a picture, right?"

"Only the man himself" Rudy answered, then he froze "Wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying? You found a way to get Bobby Wasabi to come down here so I could meet him?"

"Yeah" Jack mouthed 'help me' as Rudy continued.

"The founder of this dojo, an international movie star, someone who hasn't been seen in public in 20 years is coming to see me" Rudy slowly sat down "I can't believe it."

I chuckled and shook her head "Neither can I Rudy, neither can I"

"Yeah, of course I got Bobby Wasabi to come see you Rudy" I mimicked Jack "What were you thinking" I sat down on the school's stairs as Jack paced back and forth.

"I don't know, the words just kept exploding out of me, it was like I had a bad case of liarrhea"

"Rudy's going to be devastated when he doesn't show, and you're never going to hear the end of it" I stood up in front of Jack.

"Bobby could show, my grandfather used to be his uncle, so I found his number and left him a message"

"And when he doesn't? Do you want a repeat of Rudy when he lost the name-the-baby-panda contest" I crossed my arms awaiting his answer.

"No, he pulled out his crying shoes. I know what I said was wrong. But who's crazy enough to believe that Bobby Wasabi is actually coming to our dojo"

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry came running down the steps with Jerry screaming "I can't believe Bobby Wasabi is actually coming to our dojo"

"Meet crazies 1, 2, and 3" I smiled sarcastically at jack before I turned to the others.

"Look, Jack, Bro, since bobby's coming for Rudy's birthday, we've" Jerry put his arms around Eddie and Milton's shoulder, "decided to take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity"

"We spent the whole night in Jerry's garage writing his comeback movie" Eddie said holding up the script.

I pulled Jack to the side away from them "You hear that Jerry, Milton, and Eddie spent all night in my garage writing a comeback movie for Bobby Wasabi, not to mention keeping me up all night"

"Look, sorry that it kept you up all night, but what's so bad about the movie? What if they wrote a really good movie?" Jack said walking back over.

"Oh, it's better than great. It's epic." Milton gloated "Bobby wasabi is the biggest Martial Arts action star in history."

"But now he'll battle with the most diabolical force he's faced" Eddie continued.

"It's half piranha. Half octopus" Milton unrolled the paper that had a picture of an octopus with piranha's on its tentacles. "It's pirhanapus!"

Jerry stood next to Jack and pulled me in; throwing an arm over my shoulder "8 tentacles" Jerry, Milton, and Eddie mimicked an octopus. "9 mouths" They pretended to eat something" he stopped suddenly and looked between Jack and me "And one bad attitude." Milton gave Jack the paper and he, Jerry and Eddie got in line and walked away pretending to be the pirhanapus.

"Now, you better hope Bobby comes" I told Jack before I walked to my next class.

Jack and I were walking around the hall, "So for the past week or so, you've been trying to tell me something"

"Yeah, but everyone keeps interrupting, anyways it doesn't matter anymore" I shrugged.

"Well, there's no one here so now's the perfect time" Jack said with a smile and stopped walking.

I took a deep breath and looked around "I just kiss thing when, Auther was here."

"Oh… that" Jack looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's just you'd get all jealous when he'd hit on me, and then you kissed me. What did it mean?"

"Listen the whole kiss thing it was spur of the moment you know-"

"But what did it mean?" I cut him off.

"And I really don't know what came over me, it was like I knew what was happening but it didn't register until afterwards"

"Jack!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me and that's when I realized how close we were "What did it mean"

Jack looked at me for what seemed like forever before he closed the distance between us. But this kiss seemed different than the first it was longer and had a different feeling. "That's what it means" Jack said after he pulled away, he turned and kept walking away.

"Jack!" I called after him as I followed slowly

"What are you guys doing!?" Jack shouted and ran the other way without giving me a second glance.

When I reached them I heard Milton say "This Bobby Wasabi movie is tearing us apart"

I reluctantly walked over to Jack and pulled him aside "Jack, this is ridiculous you need t tell them the truth"

"yeah, you're right" he mumbled before he walked over to the guys "Guys, you remember how I said that Bobby Wasabi was coming down to our dojo" They all said yeah "Well the truth is-"

A guy came over to the table and took two of Jerry's falafel balls and kept walking, cutting off Jack. Jerry stood up "Hey, beef meats, who do you think you are"

The man stopped in front of the dojo and turned around; flipping his hair "I am…" he trailed off and flung a falafel ball onto the fork Jer was holding perfectly "Bobby Wasabi" he finished.

"No way" I mumbled as Bobby walked into the dojo.

I ran into the dojo following Jack and Jerry, "Rudy, Rudy, your birthday presents here" Jack shouted as we came into the dojo and over to Rudy. "It's Bobby Wasabi; you wanna know why he's here, because when I say I can deliver, what happens? Oh, yeah, that's right I deliver" he said the last part looking at me finally but, he quickly shifted so he was looking at Rudy.

"That's a great joke" Rudy laughed "You hire some big Betty to squeeze into a dress and wobble in saying he's Bobby Wasabi" By this point I was silently dying of laughter. "See, even Nikki's laughing"

"You don't think that I am Bobby Wasabi" Bobby mimicked the life size- give or take a few pounds- cut of himself.

"No, ma'am or sir I do not" now my laughs could be clearly heard, and Jack did as he always does and covered my mouth, while he mouthed for Rudy to stop.

"That's it" Bobby shouted causing me to stop laughing just enough to realize Jack was holding me; I quickly wriggled out of his grasp and took a few steps away. Bobby attacked Rudy, which he deflected easily and ended up flipping him.

"Rudy!" Jack shouted as we ran over "this is no joke that really is Bobby Wasabi"

Rudy stood there for a second before it finally clicked in his tiny little brain "Oh!" Jack, Rudy and I helped Bobby up "Mr. Wasabi I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. Um, welcome to my dojo"

"This is not your dojo. This is my dojo. And you. Are. Fired" Bobby told Rudy emphasizing each word. Bobby flipped his hair and walked out.

"Say what?" I shrieked in a high pitch voice, looking at Rudy.

We were all walking down the hallway; we just got done telling Kim exactly what has happened not leaving out a single detail. And I swear I never would have told her if I'd known she wouldn't shut up about it.

"Nice birthday present, Jack. You got Rudy fired. Maybe next year you can give him a balloon and push him down the stairs"

I stopped and looked at Kim "Okay, how do I put this as nice as possible" I paused to pretend I was thinking "Shut up!" Kim stayed quiet and crossed her arms.

"The worst part is the Bobby Wasabi comeback movie is dead" Milton said and slumped down onto the bench "say goodbye to my Hollywood dream"

"What's going to happen to Rudy if he doesn't have a job" I asked leaning up against the lockers next to Jerry.

"He'll be fine. Guys like Rudy land on their feet. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already found a better job" _Yeah, better than a karate sensei, I doubt that Jack._

After school we all went to go visit Rudy at his new job at… Reptile World, I fell so bad for him. Not only did he just get fired by his idol he has to work there of all places. We all came into the store, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We just came by to see how you're doing" Jack explained

"Yeah, don't worry about me I'm doing swell" he smiled but it dropped "Swell I tell ya" Rudy said before he ran out of the room crying, I think.

"Guys, this is my fault. Rudy's a third-degree black belt, and now he's scrubbing turtle butt. Bobby Wasabi took away his job and Bobby Wasabi is gonna give it back"

"You guys have fun doing that, I have to go do something" I lied as I walked out of Reptile world. And just like I expected but hoped I was wrong, Jack followed me out.

"Nikki, What are you doing. We have to get Rudy his job back" Jack grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"And I'm sure the 5 of you can do it without my help"

"But you have to come"

"Why. Why is it so important that I come" I turned to walk away when Jack didn't answer.

"Because" he grabbed my hand and turned me back to face him "I want you to come, I… need you to come"

"Jack, you can't keep doing this, you can't just say something really sweet and expect me to just do whatever you say. I'm not going to wait forever, so if you have something you want to say… say it"

Jack looked at me for a moment "I want you to come because… I like seeing you and hanging out with you. I like you"

I smiled "It is about time" I leaned in and gave him a short, sweet kiss "Now let's go get Rudy his job back.

That night we all went to Bobby's house, he ended up not answering and we had to sneak in thanks to Milton being smaller than a toothpick. When we first got into the actual house ninja's came and chased me, Jack and Kim t a really disturbing room. I really don't want to talk about it. Then they chased us into the main room where Bobby was with Jerry, Eddie and Milton. So I'm going to assume that they couldn't fight off one ninja. Bobby sent his ninja's to attack us, we ended up fighting off like a lot of ninjas, I was pretty badass if I do say so myself. Jack ended it by doing a flying dragon kick.

"That was attractive" I said smiling, Jack smirked at me but it went away when the ninjas got right back up and held us back.

'Wait, hold on. That was a perfect flying dragon kick" Bobby praised Jack and the ninja's let us go.

"My grandfather taught it to me"

"Well, I can't think that your grandfather would approve of you breaking into my house"

"No, but he would approve of me standing up for my sensei"

Bobby turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow "Your sensei called me a man lady"

"And it was hilarious" I chuckled. Bobby looked over his shoulder at me, I coughed "I mean _bad"_

"It was an honest mistake" Jack defended "You've got a ponytail and that thing you're wearing kinda looks like a dress"

Bobby walked away from Jack "It's a Kaftan. It's breathable, wrinkle-free, and great for those on the go days"

Jack eventually convinced Bobby to give Rudy his job back and he personally went to go see Rudy and tell him. It was kind of creepy because Bobby carried him in bridal style but nevertheless it was nice. We even helped with filming piranapus, and let's just things got a little out of hand.

A/N I know I said Jack and Nikki wouldn't get together until chapter 8 but I changed my mind. I thought this chapter turned out okay, near the end I didn't go into full detail. My mom was rushing me to get off the computer and I really needed to post this one cause I haven't in awhile. So yeah, Review tell me if you liked it.


	7. All the Wrong Moves

I was sitting between Jack and Kim at Lunch when Jerry came running in "Guys, I got us the opportunity of a lifetime, were gonna be rich"

I roll my eyes "For the last time Jer, mom's car has a leak there's no oil under our house"

"No, I signed us up for the battle of the dance crew's competition at the mall, check it"

Kim took the flyer "Whoa, first prize win 1,000$"

"It's not just about the money I've always loved dancing, and Nikki I know you love dancing too" he squatted down beside me and looked to everyone else "You know when we were babies our mom hung a disco ball over our crib"

"That is very true" I told them.

"Did it ever fall on your head" Jack joked and I sniggered.

"Did whatever fall on my head?" Jerry asked clueless as usual

"Jerry that sounds great, but we're not a dance crew" Eddy informed him, but knowing Jerry that didn't matter.

"I have the skills and I'll teach you the moves. But…" he trailed off putting his hands on my shoulders "I can't do that without my beautiful and amazingly talented sister"

"You're such a suck up" I shrugged off his hands "I'm in, please don't make me regret this"

"Great, and if we work hard we can win this thing, what do you guys say" Jerry asked everyone else. They all gave a chorus of im in or absolutely.

Jack nodded "Okay. Jerry, you got yourself a crew"

"Wasabi?" Jerry offered.

We all stood "Wasabi!"

Later that day I was at Falafel Phil's or as I like to call it the dump, it is terribly gross. And I don't think that because Phil keeps a goat in his kitchen but one time I swear my Falafel ball moved. I almost threw up. Anyways I was sitting next to Jack and across from Jerry, Jack and I had are fingers intertwined.

"I swear this place gets its food from the dumpster across the street" I said pushing my plate of Falafel balls away from me.

"Is it just me or" Jack took his hand out of mine and picked up a falafel ball "Or are these Falafel balls greasier than usual" he squeezed it and grease came out like if I was wringing out my hair. I gagged.

Jerry studied it for a second "No that looks about right" Jerry looked over our shoulders "Yo Check it out" I turned and say Dan Brennan talking to some blonde girl "That's Dane Brennan, he's the best dancer in our school. They call him _smooth_"

"He's hot" I said not thinking about who I was sitting with, Jack snapped his head at me so fast I surprised he didn't break his neck. I chuckled nervously "And when I say hot I mean like as in he looks kinda feverish you know"

Dane walked over to our table "Hey, Jerry" he looked at me and smiled "Nikki" he looked at Jack confused.

"Jack" he told him.

"Eh, I heard you karate clowns signed up for the dance contest. You know my crew the stepbrothers win every year."

"Yeah, I know. Just because you win every year doesn't mean other people shouldn't try"

Dane laughed "Tsch, yeah it kind of does. See, I suggest you leave the dancing to us. And stay in your little karate club"

"That narcissistic little brat" I muttered and went to stand up

Jack grabbed my hand and tugged me back down "You know were not just a karate club, we also offer free counseling for people with bad nicknames you should come by and see us _smooth_"

"You guys are just going to embarrass yourselves. You might have some moves. But can you move like smooth?" Dane did some dance moves and walked away. I have to admit, not out loud of course, but those were some pretty sweet moves.

"Yo, I can move like smooth. It's just a split, I can do a split, check it" Jerry stood up

"Jerry I really think you shouldn't" Jerry ignored me and tried to copy Dane and he did a split alright, a split right down his pants. "And he did it anyways"

"I think his pants just ripped" Jack told me.

"That wasn't my pants" Jerry groaned. Ooh, that's bad.

So since the day Kim has come to this dojo we've become pretty close being the only girls. I'd say we were friends at the most she still got in my nerves sometimes but you know. So right now the boys are all out in the dojo practicing with Jerry and Kim dragged me to the bathroom to get into our dance gear. But the difference between mine and Kim's was mine didn't like something a crazy cat person would wear. She had on a blue baggy sweater over a yellow tang top, blue and yellow sweat band, purple tights and hot pink leg warmers. I on the other hand had on a pink sports bra, black tights and my hair up with a pink bandana. Plain and simple Kim that's all you need not the entire good will store.

"Okay, let's do this" Kim shouted as she walked out of the bathroom, I followed behind shaking my head. They all gave Kim weird looks, including me "What this is how dancers dress" Kim defended.

"Maybe in the 80's and Poland" Milton laughed.

"Come one, guys. We've got a lot of work to do. Are you ready?" Jerry asked, they all said yeah at the same time, except me.

Jerry looked at me "I'm always ready, Jer. Let's do this"

"All right. Here we go. Whoo-oo" Jerry turned on the music and when we turned around they were all doing these terrifying dances.

"How are we friends with them" I asked Jerry.

Jerry started shouting in Spanish "Whoa, whoa, whoa"

"Okay, we taught you this" I told them as Jerry and I repeated the move. "You all are doing… what Jerry does when he gets stung by a bee"

"Come on, guys, don't you have any dance experience at all?" Jerry asked them.

"Well" Jack stepped forward "I do have my own victory dance I do every time after I win a match" Jack did his victory dance and if I wasn't dating him I would have fled.

I put out my hand to stop him "Jack, please. Stop"

"Seriously, dude if that's you victory dance, I'm going to start rooting against you" Jerry told Jack shaking his head in disappointment.

Kim stepped forward now "it's been a while since I've danced onstage, but I think I'm just as good now as I was then" Kim sat down on the bench across from Jack and I.

Jerry turned to Milton "Milton, tell me if there's a dancer hiding in there somewhere"

Milton chuckled "Oh believe me I have busted _many _ a move" Milton walked away looking disgusted.

So Jerry moved on to Eddie "Eddie, please give me some good news here"

Eddie smiled "Well, I did go to Mrs. Kings dance academy"

"Okay, this isn't working. Come on, guys this is important to me. You gotta start trying"

"Whoa, we're trying" Jack defended.

"Yeah, Jer. maybe we should just take five come back to it later" I offered with a smile.

"Yeah" they all said and got up to leave.

"Okay, but before you all go think about this. When you dance you got to totally feel it. When I dance I'm not thinking about anything. My head is absolutely empty."

"Right, like right before an Algebra test" Kim laughed, and these are the times that she really gets on my nerves.

"I get you Jerry, when you dance you just got to let flow, come out of you like its your sixth sense or something. Dance like it was a basic karate routine" I tried explaining, Jerry gave me a small smile before I walked out with the rest of the guys, hand in hand with Jack.

"You guys better be ready to work when you come back" Jerry called after us. They all groaned.

"Come on, guys. He just wants to win dancing's like his thing" I defended.

"I thought dancing was your thing too" Jack asked nudging me with his shoulder.

"It is but not in the same way as Jerry, dancing is all he has" I smiled as we walked off.

After a little over half an hour we went back to the dojo and Jerry wasn't there so we went looking around. We found him at Falafel Phil's with Dane.

"Jerry, where were you we were waiting at the dojo for you" Jack asked Jerry as we walked in.

"A little change of plans" came Dane's snobby voice "Jerry's part of my crew now, he wants to dance with the best. And Nikki your always welcomed too" Dane winked at me.

I took a two steps back for two steps of disgust, one Jerry joined the stepbrothers and two Dane just _winked _at me. "I'd rather eat a Falafel Ball"

"Jerry is this true" Jack asked him offended and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, it is true" Jerry answered without hesitation "hey, smooth's a great dancer, and he's my only real shot to be a part of a winning crew"

"So you would rather win than be with your friends" Kim asked crossing her arms a look of disbelief took over her face.

"Look I's not just about winning guys, this guy also make his own cocoa butter"

Dane pushed through and Jerry went to go follow but I held out my hand and pushed him back "Just so you know if you weren't my _brother_ I would have slapped you by now. How could you just abandon your friends, abandon me. I'm your sister and you'd just ditch me like that if it meant you could win some stupid dance battle. I have never been more disappointed in you in my life" I shook my head in disappointment as Jerry just walked passed me.

The next day I tried my best to avoid Jerry, we weren't in speaking terms. He was nothing but a backstabbing ass. But my little plan to avoid him didn't work out to well when Jack wanted me to come to Falafel Phil's with him and we saw Jerry there.

"Well if it isn't eggs Benedict" Eddie tried and completely failed to insult Jerry.

"You mean Benedict Arnold?" Milton corrected him.

"Eddie seriously thought about it for a second and seriously answered "No, no I don't think I do"

Jack crossed his arms "Shouldn't you be practicing with your new smooth dance friends?"

Jerry scoffed "They're not my friends. Smooth just used me to steal my move"

"They stole 'The Jerry'" Kim asked her arms crossed as well.

"Yeah, but it's not called 'The Jerry' anymore it's called 'The Smooth' he just named it after himself. Ah, zero imagination"

"You know it must really burn when someone asks you to do something they really want to do with them, turns around and drops you" I spat at Jerry with a death glare.

"Jerry, you got us so excited about this dance thing. You said we were going to do it together and then you bailed on us" Jack added than we all walked away, which I was happy to do.

"Look" Jerry stopped s and stood up "I'm never going to be great at karate or—or a great school person"

"Student" Milton told him

"Whatever, dancing's the one thing I'm really good at, and I just wanted everyone to see that. But you guys are my friends and I shouldn't have walked out on you. So I'm sorry" Jerry went to walk out and we were finally free but then Jack had to go and stop him and accept his apology but not me.

"Jerry, wait. If you still want to enter the dance contest well be your crew"

"Speak for yourself" I shook my head "I'm not doing this, you chose Dane and now you pay the consequences" I went out walk out but Jerry grabbed my arm.

"Look, Nikki, I'm sorry, I'm really really really sorry. You're my sister and I shouldn't have ditched you, and I know you think I'm a stupid backstabber but I'm truly sorry. And you should be the wonderfully amazing sister and forgive me"

I glared at him before it melted into a smile "You're such a suck up" I pushed Jerry playfully and he laughed.

"Whoo-oo the kid is back. You guys are awesome"

"Yeah, except for dancing we still stink at that" Milton said, and I laughed.

"Will you please excuse me" a lady said as she pushed through with an inflatable person and hit Jack in the face.

"Ow" Jack pouted "that hurt"

"Aw" I frowned and kissed his nose "Better"

He smiled "much"

So we practiced and practiced and practiced and I think we have a real shot at winning, and if nothing else our dance costumes were wicked. We watched as smooth and his crew did Jerry's move and got applauded. They announcer announced us, hence the name, as the Wasabi Warriors.

"Kiss for good luck" Jack asked.

"After we win" I teased and started to walk but Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me back and right into a kiss. I fake glared at him and walked up on stage with everyone else.

We did our routine and me and Jerry did out new dance duo move where he literally flipped over me, and I thought it was really but the stepbrothers ended up winning and I almost squeezed off the announcers little head. But Jerry ended up winning the prize for best individual dancer. And I be under exaggerating if I said Dane was mad, he tried to copy our move and ended up doing a flip right into the judges table.

"Not very smooth, smooth" I laughed.

"Whoo-oo! Yeah that's right I'm taking my Whoo-oo! Back" Jerry added and we did our hand shake.

"I'm proud of you Jer" I smiled.

He walked over to the announcer and took the microphone "Id like to thank my mom, my dad, and my crew and of course my sister. Oh, and one last thing I'd like to say is 5, 6, 7, 8" And we all broke out into our own victory dances.

A/N Here's Chapter 7 full of Jerry/Nikki Twintastic moments and of course my little Jack/Nikki moments. Anyways…

Review!

Review!

Review!


	8. Ricky Weaver

A/N so basically, don't own anything, love the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Today I was at school walking down the stairs, hand in hand with Jack, behind Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. And Jerry and Jack were complaining about their health class.

"Man, I can't handle health class anymore"

"Yeah, I took that class. When they showed the video of the whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch"

I laughed as Jerry continued "well, Grace asked me to be her health class partner. We had to take care of an egg and pretend it was our baby"

Eddie crossed his arms "How'd that work out for you"

"Yo, I couldn't take the pressure. This morning I snapped, fried up our baby and ate it"

"And I am a witness to that brutal egg baby murder" I raised my hand.

"Big news everyone. Big news!" a teacher came around the corner shouting "Thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford, our school has won a concert from international mega pop star Ricky weaver!" Ew, really? Ricky Weaver? Let me just crawl into a corner and die.

"I can't believe I won!" Kim said to a girl she was talking to over by the locker.

"Hold on a second" I walked over to Kim the boys trailing behind me "You're into that puke fest Ricky Weaver?"

"Uh, no" Kim scoffed "I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is"

I crossed my arms disbelieving. "Really Kim?" the girl said backing up "Cause your locker is a huge fan" she opened the locker and it was plastered with posters of him and some song started playing. It was like nails against a chalk board, annoying and high pitched.

I laughed "Oh, Man"

"Thanks a lot Grace" Kim said as she struggled to shut her locker.

My laughed calmed as I shook my head "Fine" Kim gave in "I love him. I downloaded all of his music. And now I'm going to meet him" Kim squealed 'Ricky' as she ran down the hall.

"I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is" Jack said and I nodded in agreement.

Grace walked up to Jerry "Jerry, we have health class next period. Where's our baby?"

"Ooh. Caught!" I shouted at Jerry as he ran away.

Back at the Dojo after school I was sitting on one of the red benches drinking a red Gatorade, watching Jack practice. Jack did a kick straight to the practicing dummies chest, and I must say much better than seeing some girly pop star perform some terrible song.

I whistled and Jack smirked at me "Pretty good. Solid contact, great form. Just try to bring your foot down a little lower" Rudy told Jack. He nodded and repeated the kick except lower. A little to low and hit Rudy right in knick-knacks.

"Ooh" I winced.

"Okay, a little too low" Rudy said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hi, yeah" Kim came walking into the dojo on her phone "I mean, who knows Grace? He could part his hair on the left or the right. That's just what makes Ricky, Ricky" Kim said dreamily.

I groaned "It's all your fault you know" I told her "Because of you that prissy Barbie doll is cursing us all with his unwanted presence"

"Seriously, I can't believe that over gelled pretty boy is coming to our school. I think he's got a doll head" Jack said as he came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.

"Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky"

I raised an eyebrow and Jack scoffed "What?! I'm not- I'm not jealous"

"Mmhmm" Kim said not believing his protest.

"I just don't get what the big deal is"

"Yeah, I don't get it either" Jerry said walking over to us. "What do girls see in him, I have everything he has"

"Really, you have Talent, good looks and a private Jet?" Eddie asked.

"Well I have talent, good looks, and Nikki's three speed bike" Jerry said

"Mmm, and don't you just rock it on my purple bike" I teased.

"Whoa! You guys sound like a bunch of haters" Rudy said joining in on our conversation. "You know back in the day I was the lead singer in a boy band"

"Mmhmm" We all said together.

"What? Straight up, Yo I was in a tight little outfit called 'Just us guyz.' With a z. That's what made it cool. Check it"

Rudy spun around and began to sing and do some weird little dance with it

"Don't _ever_ and I mean _ever _do that when you're in my presence, I will not hesitate to throw the tomatoes… or better yet I'll use the falafel balls"

Rudy glared at me "I know what your secret was" Milton said as he walked up. "You were awesome!"

"Yeah man that was great" Eddie added, and even Jerry ran up.

"I'm not the only one who thought that was terrifying right" I asked Jack.

"Nope. You're not" Jack shook his head.

"See someone appreciates talent when they see it" Rudy directed towards me, "And there's more where that came from. Unfortunately it's on a cassette that's been stuck in my car's tape deck for five years"

"Thank God for that" I muttered to myself.

"But you guys wanna hear it?" Rudy asked not hearing my statement.

"Come on let's go" Eddie said.

"You guys go ahead I'll just stay here with Nikki" Jack told them.

"Yeah, I don't want to witness that" I shook my head.

"I'm looking for Kim Crawford" Ricky Weaver said. Wait Ricky Weaver! And I thought he looked bad in videos. He lowered his glasses and looked at me and smiled "Unless that's you" he winked.

I internally gagged, Jack threw his arms around my shoulder glaring daggers through Ricky "Hey, I know who you are your, um, you are…" he trailed off looking at me.

"Ricky Weaver!" Kim screeched as she came out of the bathroom.

"And that's Kim" I muttered.

"Eh, I think I like you better" He said.

"Excuse me" I took a step back as Kim came running up, one of his guards tried to go for her but Ricky stopped him.

"What's up Kim. Its cool guys. I thought I'd say hey before the show"

"Ricky, you're- you're here. You're standing in our dojo! Uh-uh Ricky, this is uh-"she snapped trying to think of Jacks name.

"Jack" Jack helped her out.

"Jack that's it and this is- uh" Kim snapped again trying to figure out my name.

"Nikki" I told her.

"Yeah, Nikki"

Jack stuck out his hand to shake Ricky's but he pushed it aside and looked at me "So is he like your boyfriend or something" He asked gesturing to Jack.

I opened my mouth to say something but Jack cut me off "Yeah, I am" he said taking my hand.

He shrugged "Your loss" he threw his arm around Kim's shoulder "Kim, I really love the essay you wrote. If it's cool with you I'd like to bring you up onstage tonight to dance with me"

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna be dancing with you in front of the whole school?!" Ricky nodded and she started panting "This is gonna make Grace's head explode!?" Kim laughed and snorted.

"Wow" Jack mocked with a snort "Smooth" I laughed.

"Jack. Nikki" Kim said bitterly.

"Kim, just make sure you wear something cute "

"Cute? Of course I'll wear something cute" She chuckled nervously "I mean I'm not gonna go up there not wearing something cute. I just got to find something cute, I'm gonna go to the cute store" she looked at Ricky "am I saying this out loud? Uh uh, I got to go" Kim left.

"By Kim" Jack said and we simultaneously snorted.

"Seriously, I will hurt the both of you"

"So are you sure you're not Kim" Ricky asked me again.

"Yes" Jack and I shouted.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. I knew it was you!" Phil said as he came in "this day, today is a crazy day. Can you believe it guys?! Ricky Weaver is right here in our mall!"

"Ricky, this is Phil he owns the restaurant across the street" Jack smirked.

"Enjoy" I said as I got up to go to the bathroom. I came back out and walked over "Is he gone already"

"Yep" Jack nodded.

"Oh man the paparazzi showed up, how do these guys find me" Ricky said as we walked over to the door.

"Dude, you've got a purple hummer with spinning rims" Jack said,

"And not to mention a license plate that says 'Weaver Mobile'" I added.

"I'm gonna make a run for the parking lot. Later"

Jack went to go high five him but he just kept walking "Good luck, Hope they mess up your pretty doll hair"

I watched as the paparazzi swarmed Ricky and wouldn't let him pass. I am so going to regret this. "Hey, hey, come one take it easy" I pushed the paparazzi away from him.

"Hey, Ricky is this your new girlfriend. Smile for the camera" One of them said and snapped a picture.

"Hey, you heard her leave him alone. He wants to leave" Jack said intervening.

"Why don't you mind your own business punk?" The guy pushed Jack away "Now how about a kiss for the papers"

"Shoving? See I'm not a fan of the shoving" Jack said as he grabbed the guy by his camera and spun him around, snapping a picture of the other guys blinding them for a second. He threw the guy to me, to which I tripped him over my foot and into a plant. The other guys surrounded us and we fought them off while keeping them from taking a picture of Ricky. A guy tried to take a picture of Ricky and Jack stood in front of him and I stood behind him. Jack took the cameras bent backwards and took a photo of the others blinding them again. He bent down and pants the guy pushing his back. I kicked over a chair and the guy tripped over it and me and Jack proceeded to whip the others with a rag.

"Wow, you two just took out six guys" Ricky said.

"Seven actually but who's counting"

"Me" I raised my hand.

"Do you like cheese burgers?" Ricky asked us.

"Who doesn't like cheeseburgers" I laughed.

See now I thought when he said let's get some hamburgers I didn't expect him to take us to San Francisco on his private jet to go get some.

"I can't believe you went to San Francisco to get a cheese burger" Jack said after he took a bite of the burger.

"What's the fun of having a private jet if you don't use it" Ricky said as a girl came over and gave us our drinks. "Ah thanks beautiful" Ricky took his cup and set it to the side. "How about some music, do you two like Jay-Z"

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Who doesn't like Jay-Z" Jack said.

"Yo, Jay-Z when you get out of the hot tub, come up here and jam with us" Ricky called back.

"Yeah like you totally have Jay-Z sitting in your private jet" I scoffed.

"Yeah, hey Beyonce why don't you bring us up some peanuts?" Jack joked.

"Never mind that, I just got in the hot tub" Beyonce said over the intercom.

"Dude, no way" I whispered.

After we got back a little more than an hour before the show started and Jack and I were following Ricky around the stage. When we walked up from behind the curtain the teacher from earlier came up "Oh, Mr. Weaver. I was getting a little worried. The show starts in an hour; I had Ernie the janitor standing by to take your place. He's never really given up on his rock dream"

We looked to the front of the cafeteria and saw Ernie in a colorful unitard and playing a red and black electric guitar. And I have to say minus the unitard that defiantly would've been an improvement from the crap Ricky does. "Ernie? Not gonna happen"

"Hey, have a great show, Ricky. And thanks for the cheeseburger. Oh, and thank Jay-Z for signing my barf bag" Jack told Ricky. He then nudged me when I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, thanks" I smiled.

Jack took my hand and we started to walk away but Ricky stopped us "Hang on. Can I ask you two something about Kim?"

"If it's about the whole snorting thing she does, it's new to us two. She's just really excited that she won the contest" Jack explained.

"Which I don't get" I add quietly.

"Ah, it's not really a contest" Ricky admitted. "My record company makes me do these dumb school concerts, so I just go through the pictures and pick out the hottest girl" he turned to me "And I totally would've picked you if you entered" he winked.

I swear if this boy hits on me one more time I will confiscate his damn tongue. ""Wait so that's why Kim won because she's the 'hottest girl'"

"Yeah, why? You guys don't have a thing do you?" he asked.

"Seriously, no!" I said basically shouting as I shook mine and Jacks clasped hands in his face. Seriously how stupid could this boy be?

Ricky raised his hands in surrender "It's cool. Because after I dance with her I'm going to bring her back stage. Make my move on her, and then dump her"

"You douche bag-" I started my usual routine and Jack was right on schedule as he placed a hand over my mouth and held me back from beating the Swiss cheese out of him.

Ricky looked at me just as that teacher came over and took Ricky away, Jack let go of me "Prissy son of a bitch" I finished.

"We have to go warn Kim" Jack said as he re-clasped our hands and we started to run for the door.

"Let it, go dude. It's never gonna happen" I said as Ernie blocked our way out of the room. Then he moved and Jack and I continued to run to go find Kim.

We finally found Kim standing by her locker "Ah Kim there you are" Jack said.

Kim spun around and revealed her wearing this lavender dress "Well isn't someone looking cute" I said. Kim smiled "I've never seen you wear a dress before and is that… is that lip-gloss"

"No" she turned back to her mirror inside her locker "Why does it look okay"

"There's something you should know about Ricky" Jack said getting back on track. "This contest you won was a fake, he just looked at your picture and thought you were cute."

"Ricky is not that shallow" Kim denied closing her locker. She started to walk away but then quickly turned back around "he seriously thought I was cute"

"Kim" I shouted "It doesn't matter if he thinks your cute, he thought I was too. What matters is that you listen, after the concert Ricky is going to take you back stage, make a move on you, then dump you. He does it in every city"

"I know what this is about; you don't like Ricky so you're trying to make him sound like some kind of monster"

"He is a monster" Jack said "A private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying, hottubbing, hair-gelling monster"

"That's just a big bowl of word salad" Kim stormed off.

"It's a lot better than the words I would've used" I shouted after her. "Come on we have to stop her from getting up on that stage" I ran into the gym with Jack right behind me. When I came in Ricky was already singing and Kim was at the front of the crowd.

"Nikki, Jack, you two are unbelievable, what are you doing here" Kim said once she saw us.

"We are not letting you up there with that" I said.

"Nikki, I'm dancing with Ricky" Kim told me before she started to make her way up the stage. I quickly jumped forward and grabbed Kim's other hand and tried to tug Kim back. We had this big tug of war thing and when Kim finally got free of my grasp I went falling backwards into Jack.

"Damn it" I whispered before I shouted to Kim "Kim! He's a douche bag!"

After the concert Jack and I were running down the halls opening random doors trying to find Kim. I walked into a room to see Kim throw Ricky into a buffet table.

"Are you okay?" I asked catching my breath.

"Yeah, Nikki I'm fine and looks like you and Jack were right, congratulations. And a buh-bye Ricky" Kim left the room as Ricky started to stand up

"Wow, she throws pretty well for a girl, no offense" he told me. "And if you wanna pick up were Kim left off you can"

He smirked at me and I almost threw up "Yeah, not going to happen" I took his out stretched hand and flipped him back onto the table as Jack came in.

"I just saw Kim- and why is Ricky on the buffet table" Jack asked noticing Ricky.

I could've easily told Jack exactly what happened and there is no doubt in my mind that Jack wouldn't beat the crap out of him. But I decided to let him go he got what he deserved, if getting dissed by two girls isn't enough than I he truly is the biggest douche bag there is. So I just took Jack's hand and led him out of the room and let my little going away present take care of him. Down the hall you could hear Ricky screaming for the paparazzi to stop taking pictures of him.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Jack asked me.

"Maybe" I said innocently. Jack smiled and kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist.

A little later I went back to the dojo to grab my bag and saw the lights on, when I walked in I saw Kim beating up a punching bag.

"Hey Kim what are you doing here"

"Just a little late-night workout, you?" she asked pulling out a small towel out of her bag.

"Just came to grab my bag" I picked it up off the bench and went to go walk out but Kim stopped me.

"Hey, Nikki you know that I can take care of myself, right?"

"Yeah, it's just I consider us friends now and when someone messes with my friends I don't tolerate it."

She smiled "You really think of me as your friend, I thought you hated me"

"I used to but, that was just because you were that girl who was blonde and pretty and popular. But now that I got to know you, you're not that bad"

"You're not that bad either Nikki"

Then Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and Phil came walking arguing and shouting at each other about their stupid little band they were doing.

Review?

Review?

Review?


	9. Wax On, Wax Off

A/N Chapter 9 I'm almost caught up to my Lab Rats fan fiction. And I have to say I'm disappointed although I do appreciate and love the review s I do have I haven't gotten any recently. The last one was August 15 and its September 3. Anyways enough moping around let the Chapter begin.

Today is the all-wasabi international, it's where all the Bobby Wasabi Dojos come together and compete to see whose number one. Jerry, Milton, and I have all already gone while I did awesome Jerry and Milton didn't have the same luck so If Kim win's her match we'll be all tied up and it'll be up to Jack.

"Winner!" The referee called raising Kim's hand.

Rudy ran up to her "Kim you just won a match in the all-wasabi international, this must be the most amazing day of your life"

"Well, actually witnessing my sisters birth-"

"Boring!" Rudy cut her off. The two walked over Kim looking a little piqued, "it's all tied up if we win this match were the number 1 dojo in the Wasabi chain. Jack you're up, are you ready?"

"Well, yeah but I thought Bobby Wasabi was going to be here"

"People Bobby can show up whenever he wants."

The gong sounded and Bobby Came wheeling in on a electronic scooter "Or he's here now" I said sarcastically.

"Bobby Welcome!" Rudy welcomed him as he walked over.

"I'm sorry I was hoping to slip in unnoticed" Bobby said but I don't think he meant it. "So how much is is my Pittsburgh Dojo winning by?" Bobby asked taking the seat in the very unnessacary throne Rudy made us make.

I stood up and walked over to Bobby offended with the others in tow "FYI Mr. Wasabi were kicking butt"

He started laughing "Oh, that's rich almost as rich as my Labradoodle is going to be when I die" he continued to laugh until he realized I was serious. "What she isn't kidding you're- you're winning"

"If we win this last match" Rudy told him.

I gave him an I told you so smile and he just ignored me "Well let's do this"  
Rudy pulled Jack aside "Jack you can do this you wanna know why there's a heat wave outside? Because you're on fire"  
"fire!" Bobby jumped up "Celebrities first!"

Everyone started to run but Rudy stopped them "Wait, wait, wait, no fire just a little pep talk" he explained.

Bobby stood up "Before the match begins I have an announcement to make, this month there will be an article on the principles of the Wasabi Code. In 'Karate fancy' magazine, the winning dojo will receive a gift from me and the winning sensei will be on the cover with me"

Rudy turned to us "Do you know what this means? If I appear on the cover with Bobby Wasabi people will realize how great I am… and humble" he added when he saw the looks we were giving him.

"You're going to do great Jack" I told him before I kissed him.

"Hey Jack" Jerry called making us break the kiss "Quit macking on my sister and kick some Pittsburgh butt would ya"

I laughed as I sat back down on the edge of the bench next to Jerry, "ho hoo, this is going to be so exciting. Evan Sausage me" Bobby called.

Then an idea dawned on me "Evan sausage me too" I called.

Evan picked up a sausage and looked hesitant "Give the girl her sausage" Bobby told him. He shrugged and tossed a sausage in a bun to me. I happily ate it as I watched Jack kick some butt, and like every other time it was hot.

"Winner!" The referee called again and raised Jack's hand.

"We did it! We won!" Rudy shouted as Jack ran over and gave us all high fives, well everyone else high fives he gave me a hug. When Jack pulled away from the hug he faced the others but left his hand still around my waist.

"Come on Rudy on our shoulders once around the mall" Milton said as he and Jerry tried to lift him up.

"no, no, no no, no, no" Rudy stopped them "At no point should my head be higher than Bobby's"

"Seriously" I looked at him he acts like Bobby's royalty.

Bobby came over to us happy "ooh, I love shoulder rides. Now kids lift with the legs.

We looked at him for a second before we all bolted "Deuces Rudy" I called over my shoulder.

Right now I am at the Dojo with Jack and Jerry while Jack helps Jerry practice. I told them I was there for sisterly support but honestly I just didn't want to hang around Phil's with Kim and Milton. But that's when Rudy came in with a huge crate that looked about a foot or two taller than me.

"Guys the gift that Bobby sent us for winning the tournament is finally here" Rudy told us.

"I'll get a crowbar" Jack said smiling and started to run to Rudy's office.

"Oh, no need" Rudy stopped him "Third degree black belt I'm always packing two" Rudy then proceeded to kiss both of his scrawny arms. He knocked twice before he hit it and it opened. It opened to reveal a life sized wax statue of a younger Bobby Wasabi, and the key to the nightmares I'll be having for the few weeks.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Rudy said hugging the thing.

"It's the creepiest thing I've ever seen" I said taking a step back.

"Um, what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a dude" Jerry said not very happy with it.

"It's not a dude" Rudy said finally letting go of it "it's a piece of film history. This is a statue of Bobby Wasabi from his classic 1974 movie "Dojo of wax'"

"Okay so it's a dude" Jerry said again.

"Made of wax. I don't get it Rudy how is that stupid thing supposed to show everyone we're the number one dojo in the Wasabi chain. I think we deserve a little more of that" I said to Rudy.

He jumped up and plugged the wax figures ears, like he could actually hear me. "Don't you dare talk in that tone! And when Bobby comes here for the picture tomorrow you'd better act grateful." Rudy warned us before he stomped off.

"Yo, this thing's kinda creeping me out" Jerry said walking to the other side.

"Jerry behind you" I warned.

"Its eyes are following me everywhere I go!" he said ignoring me and that was a mistake because he tripped and fell over the ledge.

So after figuring out that Bobby gave us a wax statue for our prize instead of some recognition I came up with a brilliant idea. I remembered seeing a sign at my uncle's junkyard a few weeks back when Jerry went on his usual dumpster dive. So I showed Jack and Jerry the old sign hat used to belong to the underpants store that Jerry shopped at. It said we are number one and Jack and Jerry loved it. They said that it would be the perfect way to show everyone we are number on. So right now we were hanging it up in the window.

"Guys, guys, I've told you a 100 times keep the door closed" Rudy said as he ran over and shut the door. "All right? I'm trying to keep the air conditioning in. The statue's made of wax; I need to keep it cool in here."

"Okay" we nodded.

"What's that" Rudy asked finally noticing the sign.

"Oh, it's a sign we got from my uncle's junkyard. It used to hang over the men's store downtown"  
"We're number 1?" Rudy asked confused.

"We didn't take the part that said 'in men's underpants'" I explained to him.

"I never understood why that store closed down" Jerry thought out loud "they sold great underpants at a fair price"

"Okay, what's the sign doing here?"

"That dumb statue isn't going to show anyone we won the tournament" Jack explained.

"It's just our way of letting others know that we are number 1" I continued.

"Come on, at least let us turn it on, let's see what it looks like light up" Jerry offered.

"Okay, fine go ahead plug it in" Rudy gave in.

"Jerry and I ran to the other side and waited for Jack to plug it in, it glew red for a moment than sparked and shortened out along with the entire mall's electricity.

Jerry and I walked in "I think our cruddy sign blew the power out" Jerry said stating the obvious.

"Guys, it's not just is the power's out in the entire mall"" I informed them.

"What?" Rudy asked looking out the window. He had a look of realization then started to panic "Oh no. no, no, no! There's no air conditioning. It's already getting warmer in here. Oh no this isn't good" He exclaimed running over to the wax figurine.

"Exposure to temperatures above 74 degrees will cause statue to soften and result in permanent disfiguration" Jack read off the warning label on the wax statue's lag.

"Ooh, that's not good" I shook my head.

Rudy whimpered "that's it- my life is over. Bobby's going to be here in four hours for the photo shoot, and when he get's here he's going to meet blobby" Rudy freaked.

"Blobby Wasabi that's-"

"Shut it Jerry!" Rudy cut him off "I can just kiss goodbye my cover of 'karate fancy' magazine. This heat wave is going to kill Bobby Wasabi"

"Chill Rudy" I yelled at him.

"Don't tell me to Chill Nikki, you chill" he shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple of fans from my bag and passed them out.

"You keep fans in your bag" Jack asked.

"When you're related to him you keep them everywhere" I explained and Jerry smiled and nodded his head.

"Now calm down Rudy we've just got to figure this out okay?" I tried again.

"Didn't I just tell you not to tell me to calm down? Just keep fanning Bobby"

We did as we were told and started to fan it "Man, this is the worst heat wave this city's ever had" Jerry complained. "And because of us everyone's air conditioning's out"  
"At least no one knows it's our fault" Jack sighed.

"I know it was your fault" Phil shouted running in.

"So much for that thought" I rolled my eyes.

"You karate people. You did this. Because of your fancy underpants sign, my meat is going bad and my goat is drinking out of the toilet bowl"

"Phil I tried calling in an electrician but they're all busy" Rudy told him.

Phil took in some deep breaths "Okay, you coming with me to the roof. If I don't get the power back on, my wife will go crazy and miss the latest episode of 'the real housewives of Hakmakistan'."

"Rudy what about the statue what should we do?" Jack asked stopping the two from leaving.

"Just take him someplace cold. Alright? If it melts, my dream of being on the cover of 'Karate fancy' melts with it" and with that the two left.

"No pressure Rudy" Jack shouted sarcastically.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Jerry asked.

I thought about it for a second "I may have an Idea. Let's go" we started t run but I remembered something. "We should probably bring Bobby with us"

Okay so maybe outing the statue in the freezer at a public store wasn't the best idea but it was all I could think of. A lady ended up finding him when she grabbed a pizza out of the freezer.

"It's okay, it's okay we put him there, he's not alive" Jerry assured the woman but that just scared her more and she beat him with the pizza.

"Another bright ideas" Jack asked me.

"I might have one but I don't think it's any better" I shrugged.

This time I bought the statue to the hockey rink penalty box and it was going great. But that all went downhill when a hockey player got put in the penalty box and Jerry decided to get mouthy.

"Hey, puck weed find another penalty box. This one's taken"

"Jerry I really think you shouldn't have done that" I said but it was too late.

The hockey player dropped his stick, took off his helmet and Jerry was once again beat up but I think this one's going to hurt worse.

"One more try" I told Jack getting one last idea but after this I don't know.

Tell me how is it that Jerry always ends up ruining my great ideas. The penguin's tank was cold and if Jerry would just not touch the penguin's food it would've been perfectly fine.

"I don't think you should be eating that fish, it's for the penguin's" Jack told him.

"Oh no, this little guys doesn't mind" Jerry assured us "see that's the thing about penguins, they're very generous"

"Uh, Jer, his mother doesn't look too happy" I tried this time seeing the charging penguin but Jerry wouldn't have it.

"No, no, no, no, Nikki, trust me penguin's ar e really-" Jerry was cut off by the penguin jumping on him and attacking him.

"That's it I'm fresh out of ideas" I told Jack.

We finally were able to bring back the Bobby Wasabi statue because Rudy enlightened us on the fact that the air conditioning has been on for the past hour. He told us he just 'forgot' to tell us. We met Kim and Milton on the way and we all entered the dojo together.

Rudy came in a few seconds after us "oh, bobby, you're back. I'm so happy I never thought I'd see you again"

Rudy sat down "Rudy, why are you limping: I asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just fixed the power, got blown off the roof, landed in front of the veterinarian hospital. Nice people, they patched me up and gave me a coupon for a free flea bath"

"Hey where's your shoes" Kim asked.

Rudy looked down at his feet then at us "I have no idea. What happened to him?" Rudy asked.

"Old lady, hockey player, angry penguin" Jack explained.

"The usual Saturday" I added.

"We've all been there" Rudy said seriously.

"Guys, bobby's going to be here in one hour for the photo shoot" Milton reminded us.

"He's right" Rudy jumped up "Everyone put on your Gis I want you all sparing when Bobby get's here" we all left to do as told.

A while later Jerry came in from the flea bath Rudy sent him to take and screamed. We ran over to see what happened and found Blobby Wasabi.

"How could this happen" Jack asked no one in particular as Rudy ran over.

"Oh, oh, Bobby. It's not so bad you're legs just go t a little soft that's all. Well just go call the doc he'll fix you up. He'll fix you up real good" Rudy told the statue. "I can't tell if I'm talking to his face or his butt"

I studied it for a second "I think it's a little bit of both" I told him.

"I don't get it it's cool in here" Kim pointed out, "the air conditioning is back on"

Jack looked out the window "that reflector on the beach is shooting a beam of sun in here"

"There's nothing left but a melted mound of man, it should've been me. It should've been-" Rudy stopped as soon as Bobby walked in and changed his tone entirely. "Bobby you're early." Rudy ran over to Bobby and the five of us tried to block Blobby.

"How's my number one dojo?" Bobby shouted a little too loud. "Rudy are you ready for our picture?" He said in a quieter tone. He started to walk forward and noticed something behind us he made a motion for us to move and we did so. Bobby gasped "is that the statue I gave you? I honor this dojo with a gift and this- this is how you repay me? I thought you turned this dojo around, but I was wrong. There will be no cover of 'Karate fancy' for you." Bobby flipped his hair and started o leave.

"Wait!" Jack stopped him "it wasn't Rudy. It was me, I put up a we're number one sign because I wanted everyone to know we won the tournament. And it caused a blackout"

"It was me too" I stepped forward "I thought you weren't giving us enough recognition for the title 'best in the Wasabi chain' so I went got a sign from the dump and got these two to help" I explained pointing to Jack and Jerry.

"It was me too, too" Jerry stepped forward "Rudy told us that true champions don't brag" he paused "Especially with a second hand underpants sign"

"It was my fault" Milton said pushing forward "I was angry at Kim, so I threw down the sun reflector which melted the statue. I love science but she can be a cruel mistress."

"No Milton" Kim stepped forward "I'm to blame. I was so obsessed with getting my phone turned back on that I went all psycho boss on you. I'm sorry"

"I'm confused who is responsible for melting me?!'

"I am" All 6 of us said together.

Rudy turned to us and smiled "Guys, thanks, but this is my dojo and I'm responsible for what happens here."

"Bobby just so you know Rudy is the best sensei I have ever known" I said in a soft voice before I spoke louder. "Oh well we melted your creepy statue cry me a river"

"Well, maybe your right little cute terrifying girl but what I just saw here is what the Wasabi Code is all about- honor… friendship… and loyalty. I'm not quite sure how the underpants fit in or why that one had a dog bow in his hair. But what I do know is this dojo is number 1. And you're right Jack. Everyone should see that" Bobby turned and plugged in the sign.

"Bobby don't-" I tried to warn but like usual he ignored me, people need to start listening to me more often and things like this won't happen.

The power went out again and Bobby stood up "looks like your cruddy sign blew out the power" Bobby said before he ran out.

We were all sitting in a booth at Falafel Phil's and Rudy walked up dragging a chair with him.

"Hey guys"

"Hey how was the photo shoot for 'Karate Fancy'" Kim asked.

"Only the highlight of my life"

"I don't get it the powers out in the rest of the mall but Phil has power" Jerry pointed out.

Phil opened a door that led to the kitchen and held up a carrot on a string "okay Tootsie, time to turn on the blender. Get on your treadmill and run baby, run like the wind" the lights flickered and we could hear the blender go off. "Yeah you like your new shoes huh?"

"My shoes!" Rudy yelled before he ran into the kitchen.

"What I don't get is why we still hang out here even though it is the most unsanitary place ever"

Please Review!


	10. The Commercial

A/N so I always see these on fan fiction stories and they all have over a hundred reviews so I'm going to start doing them, maybe it'll get me some more reviews. Shout out time!

AddaBlack94: Thanks, and its okay I know how you feel, I'm probably the laziest person you would ever meet. It's why I have so much time to write these fan fictions.

In the dojo watching Kim and my boyfriend battle it out, that's what I'm doing right now. But don't ask me whose winning I'll be very bias and say that Jack's winning, no offense to Kim.

"Sorry I'm late everybody but I got big news" Rudy announced as he walked into the dojo. "I've been studying acting at the 'even you can act' academy. Turns out… even I can act. My teacher is Dan Lamont, former star of 'Beach Patrol'"

I scrunched my nose "That lame show with the talking dolphin?"

"What are you talking about that show was awesome, including Loretta" Eddy commented.

"That dolphin's all attitude. 'Talk to the fin because the blowhole ain't listening'" Kim quoted to Eddy.

"Dan Lamont's class Is very exclusive. You have to go through an incredibly rigorous selection process"

"By 'rigorous' you mean the free lesson coupon stuck under your windshield wiper?" Jack retorted as I nudged Jerry.

"Can I have a sip" I asked pointing to his water bottle.

He pulled it away "No, get your own"

"Jerry give me a sip" I reached for the bottle but he pulled it back farther, "Jerry!" he started to run away but I was too fast. I jumped on his back and reached for the cup. "Jerry I just want a sip"

"Fine!" Jerry shouted handing me the bottle, I took it and hopped off his back and walked over to the group.

"I'm sorry continued" I told Rudy taking a sip. They all just looked between me and a pouting Jerry. "What? I was thirsty"

"Anyways" Rudy continued "Let me show you guys an exercise we learned in class. It's called improve"

"Improv?" Eddy repeated.

"That's right no script, no problem, just me alone pulling it out of my own brain"

"I'm starting to think watching Jerry and Nikki fight over a water bottle will be more entertaining" Kim quipped.

"Ha-ha" Rudy mocked "Jack be my scene partner"

"Not gonna happen Rudy" Jack shook his head "Acting is really not my thing"

"But you act like Nikki doesn't look like a troll all the time" Jerry said with a scowl my way. I stuck my tongue out at him, maybe it was childish but Jerry was acting like one.

Rudy just ignored us "Don't worry just let my talent drive the train. Okay here's the scene where in a-" he looked back and smiled. He grabbed stack of mats and rolled them over "Where in a mini-mart. And you're the clerk and I'm…" he trailed off again looking around. He took a bucket and put it on his head and grabbed a staff "Ze king of France" he said in a terrible accent. Well, it's probably better than anything I would've been able to do…

"Would you care for a candy bar?" Jack asked "There king sized" jack joked. We all laughed.

"Oui, Oui" Rudy smirked.

"Oh sorry, can't do that here bathroom's broken" Jack joked again, we all laughed again. "If you have to go wee wee, you gotta hold it till you get back to your own throne" Jack joked once again, and we all laughed once again.

"And scene" Rudy said but we all kept laughing "I said and scene" he repeated. But it really was just too funny, for someone who can't act he sure was good at it. "That means the scene is over" Rudy shouted "he didn't even do an accent it's not funny if you don't do an accent" ruddy whined, taking off his bucket and stomping out of the dojo. Jack mimicked Rudy and made me laugh even harder.

"So, what's going on with you and Jerry" Jack asked as we walked towards the dojo.

"What do you mean?" There was nothing going on with me and Jerry.

"I don't know first you fought over the water bottle then Jerry made that comment. It just seems like you two are fighting"

"Jack, were not fighting its just what siblings do, were… bickering"

We walked into the dojo and saw Rudy posing "Uh Rudy what's going on"

"Jack –Nikki- I'm very busy working on my acting career. This is what they call in the biz having my headshot"

"Don't you mean taking head shots" I corrected.

"Same difference"

"hey, is it cool if I practice, I'm really close to nailing a new bo staff routine" Jack said.

"It's awesome" A gloated for Jack, he doesn't do it enough.

"Fine, if you insist on doing karate in this dojo, do it over there" Rudy shooed him. Jack rolled his eyes but complied. Rudy turned on some music to do something he called the many moods of Rudey while Jacks started his routine. It started out good but Jack somehow lost grip and let go of his bo staff, it went sailing over Rudy and smashed right into the camera.

I winced "That wasn't expensive was it?" I asked

"What do you think" Rudy hissed "Jack what were you doing I was in the middle of the forbidden pose"

The camera guy picked up his camera "He just broke my camera; you'll be getting a bill from me Rudy"

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Jack said running over.

"And I'll let you in on a little secret-the forbidden pose is forbidden for a reason"

"Chillax dude, he didn't mean to destroy your camera and there's no reason to take it out on Rudy" I defended.

"Don't tell me what to do princess" he snapped. Princess? Um no, no one calls me princess.

"I'll show you my forbidden pose" I whispered as I rolled up my sleeves. I started to charge and I don't why I expect Jack not to do anything, as usual he pulled me back and let the guy walk out.

As soon as he was gone Jack let go of me "I can't believe this, why would you do that?" Rudy asked Jack.

"the Bo staff just flew out of my hands" Jack tried to explain.

"Rudy" Jerry called as he walked in wherein a suit.

"Sup, monkey face" I nodded at Jerry.

"Nothing much, Wicked witch of the West" Jerry said before he turned to Rudy. I have to say Wicked Witch of the West not bad, I give him props. "Guess whose manager got their superstar an audition."

Rudy smiled "What's the part, I'll do anything even swimsuit work if it's tasteful. Who am I kidding it doesn't have to be tasteful"

"You're auditioning to be Pomegranate man. He's a cape wearing fruit, but with attitude"

Rudy nodded "That I can play"

"You're gonna kill it I hope you get it man" Jack said to Rudy.

"Thanks Jack" Rudy said then looked at me expectantly. It took me a second to realize he wanted me to comment to "um… Audition Pishaw, you basically already have the part"

He smiled "Thank you Nikki"

Jerry tapped Rudy "Yo Pomegranate man has to know martial arts so I convinced the director to come here tomorrow to show him what you can do"

Rudy gasped "This is all happening so fast."

"Man's a star" Jerry said to me and Jack as we just watched Rudy over react about getting apart a talking fruit.

In the dojo Rudy was standing in front of a mirror repeating his line over and over again.

"Be honest I don't look like the wicked witch of the west right Jack" I asked subconsciously touching my nose.

"No" Jack said without hesitation "You're beautiful" I smiled as he kissed my nose.

Rudy repeated his line for the 5th time and looked like his head was going to explode "We should go talk to him" I told Jack he nodded and we ran over.

"Rudy you've got to calm down"

Rudy turned to us "I can't calm down there's so many was to say things"

"I am Pomegranate man" I said in mono tone.

Rudy looked like he was about the cry "Don't rub it in my face Nikki"

"Look, you can't freak out" Jack said to Rudy.

"Yeah, Rudy this is a huge opportunity" I said holding my arms out to show how big the opportunity was.

Jack pushed my arms down "If you need me I'll be right next to you" Jack offered and I nodded along.

Jerry walked in with the director and camera crew "You're gonna love this guy" He said talking about Rudy. "Rudy, this is Terrence your director. And this is Jack and my sister Nikki"  
"Sup man" Jack nodded to Terrance as they shook hands.

He then shook my hand "Nice to meet you two" he turned to Rudy "Rudy are you ready for this?"

"I was born Rudy uh, ready"

"Oh no" I muttered.

"Okay, this" he held up a small drink "Is Pomegranate Pow. It's a healthy drink that helps kids perform at their best. So take a drink from the bottle, then say 'Now I'm ready to take on the mid-day drowsies' then show me your best Karate moves"

Rudy took the drink "Let's do this" I sat down on the couch in-between Jerry and Jack as Rudy got into position.

"And Action" Terrance called.

"I'm sorry what do you need me to do" Rudy asked again.

Jerry chuckled nervously "Show him what you can do, Rudy"

"Oh, no, no. I- I got this. Uh" he took a sip of the Pomegranate Pow "Now I'm ready to take on the mid-day drowsies." He tossed Jack the bottle and did a good routine but it kinda lack some spice.

Terrance looked at him for a second "Great work, we'll be in touch"

I jumped up and stopped him "wait! Don't go just yet. Rudy has so much more talent believe me" I turned t o Jack "Fix this.

He nodded and ran over to Rudy and whispered something to him. Jack stood off to the side as Rudy got into position again "I will now demonstrate the scissor roll out dragon tail kick. That'll shut you up" Rudy said not really realizing what he said. He started to do it but froze, he whispered to Jack again and Jack stood up and Rudy looked at him.

Jack took position "Now I'm ready to take on the midday drowsies" Jack said then did the trick Rudy invented. Rudy nodded and went to go repeat it but Terrance stopped him.

"Stop!" he called "Auditions over, Jack you got the part"  
I hopped up "What?!" I screeched along with Jack and Rudy.

"You were sensational, we'll see you on set pomegranate man"

Terrance left and Jerry turned to Rudy "Aw, rudy babe that director's an idiot you were perfect for that part." He turned around and threw his arm around Jack "Jack, babe that director's a genius you are perfect for this role"

I turned to Rudy and smiled "It's his loss Rudy" then I ran after Jack and Jerry "Jack! Jerry!"

When we came back to the dojo all the lights were off and I could just make out the silhouette of someone in the corner.

"Why are all the light's off in here?" Jack asked.

"If I knew I'd tell ya" I whispered looking around.

The lights suddenly turned back on and Rudy started to clap, "Bravo. Look who just walked in if it isn't Hollywood's new 'it; boy"

"Rudy why are you sitting alone in the dark?"

"It's only dark because you turned off my star, was it burning a little too bright for you?"

"Rudy I was trying to help you"

"How? By stealing my career?"

"What career, I've had zits that lasted longer than your career"

Jerry laughed "Ha-ha zits. That is fresh and funny"

I slapped Jerry's arm "Stop sucking up Jer!"

Rudy looked at him "Yesterday you told me I was fresh and funny"

"Yesterday Rudy. Yesterday" Jerry and Jack walked out.

"You think what Jack did was wrong too, right Nikki" Rudy looked at me.

I froze, suddenly Jack ran back in and grabbed my hand "My girlfriend, she's on my side" he started to drag me out but what Rudy said stopped him.

"You've always got to be the star Jack. It's why you ruined my photo shoot and sabotaged my audition and took the role that I was born to play. Pomegranate Guy"

"Man" I whispered.

"Man" Rudy repeated louder.

"Rudy, I don't even want to be in that dumb commercial" Jack laughed and started to walk away again.

"Good, because I forbid you from taking it" Rudy, why, why did you just say that.

Jacks topped and slowly turned around "excuse me. You know what now I'm going to do that commercial. And if you have a problem with it, talk to my people. Nikki you're part of my people now" he said as he took my hand and lead me out of the dojo.

"Damn it" I muttered as my bike tire popped, I was already running late to the shoot and now my bike tire is flat. Jack is going to be so mad. I just really hope I get there before it's over and Jack notices I'm not there. I started to walk down the sidewalk after dropping my bike off at the store to watch it. And guess what happened when I was half way there, it started to rain! I usually don't mind rain, but that's when I'm not late for my boyfriends commercial. "Why!" I shouted at the sky before I stomped the rest of the way to building 11 where they were shooting the commercial. What I saw when I got there was interesting to say the least. Jack was in a very puffy maroon suit and I believe it was Rudy who was in the cloud tutu. They started to fight and Terrance kept yelling at them to stop. Then Rudy's cables that were holding him up snapped. I ran over to Jerry.

"What is going on and why is Rudy in a clod tutu?"

"He- why are you wet" Jerry asked pointing to my hair.

"Answer the question" I snapped.

"Fine, jeez. Rudy auditioned for the drowsies got it they did the commercial perfectly until Rudy went off script and started to attack Jack"

"Great" I muttered as I ran a hand through my soaking wet hair.

Rudy started to swin gout of control and knocked down the set until his final cable snapped. Jack quckly swung over and caught him.

"The cable isn't strong enough o hold those two" Terrance muttered.

"Guys, Jack's cable isn't strong enough o hold the two of you" I relayed the message to Jack.

"Hey, Nikki when did you get here" He waved.

"Not the time"  
"Jack, let Rudy go you've got more good earning years ahead of you" Jerry yelled at the two.

Jack and Rudy had a very dramatic moment that was getting very irritating "For the love of pineapples, give me that" I took the remote from one of the crew men and steered one of the those rising platforms under htem. "Jack let go"

Jack said something to Rudy them they landed on the plat form, I lowered them down and the rest of the crew men unhooked them. They had a very heart to heart moment and made up.

"Touching moment guys really, but you can get down now" I said to them as Jery and I walked up. They hopped down form the platform and Terrance threw a hissy fit.

"Look what you two have done. Oh, you've ruined my commercial! You're fired" Jack, Jerry and I shrugged and walked out.

I looked around "Wheres Rudy?" I asked. We looked back and he was talking to Terrance "Rudy!" we all shouted and Rudy came running.

When Jack changed out of his ridiculous costume and we got back to the dojo everyone was practicing.

"Sup bad breath" Is aid to Jerry as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing much big feet" Jerry smirked.

"Really, Rat face"

"Hey! I do not have a rat face" Jerry said as he touched his face.

"Ha! I win pay up" Jerry grumbled as he handed me a ten.

They rest of the group walked up "Wait I'm lost what's going on" Kim said.

"I bet Jerry that I could take more insults then him. SO we put some money on it first one to actually get insulted pays the other 10 bucks"  
"Well, didn't you complain about the wicked witch comment" Jack asked.

I slowly turned to Jack and glared 'Thanks a lot Jack"

"Whoo! Give it back sister"

"Whatever" I gave him the money back "Meat hands" I stuck out my tongue and Jerry returned the gesture.

Please, please, please Review. It makes me really happy when you do.


	11. Kung Fu Cop

A/N I got two reviews better then getting none but I think we could get some more. Shout out time!

Guest:Thanks, I thought they were cute too.

AddaBlack94:Thanks I got the water bottle idea from something me and my little brother did. And the whole bet thing is something me and my sister do all the time because she thinks I can't handle her insults. I ended up winning 5 bucks. And yes this chapter will be in Jack's POV. And I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I do to Boo Gi Nights, it's one of my favorite episodes.

**Jack's POV**

16 hours that's how long I waited in line to get the 'Kung Fu Cop 77" video game. I ran into the school and down the hall looking for Nikki, and the others. When I found them they were standing on the hallway talking about something.

"I got it! Guys, I got it!" I shouted as I skidded to a stop.

"Got What Jack" Nikki asked while she held my arm to keep me from falling.

I smirked "The line at game player was a mile long, I didn't get any sleep but it was all worth it." I held up the game for everyone to see "I am now the proud owner of 'Kung Fu Cop 77'"

"Sweet" Nikki smiled taking the game from me to look at it.

"I know what you have to go through when there's a hot new game on the market. I had to wait two hours when 'French Horn Hero' came out"

"There was a line for 'French Horn Hero'" eddy asked.

"No" Milton sat up on the bench "there was a line of jocks waiting to see who was going to buy it"

"Hey guys" Kim waved as she passed us on her way to her locker.

We all waved before I took the game back from Nikki, "Yo Eddie" Jerry threw his arm around Eddie's shoulders. "I heard Stacey Wiseman in your gym class really likes you"  
"She likes me, I'm gonna ask her out"

"Do you even know who Stacey Wiseman is" Nikki asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, but she's a girl and that's my type" Eddie wiggled his eyebrow.

"Don't ask me how I know cause I'm not revealing my sources. Let's just say I know people. I'm dialed in"

"He accidently walked into the girls bathroom and over heard her talking" Kim said turning away from her locker.

"Whatever Kim, the point is I had my ear to the ground"

Nikki chuckled "That's because security tackled you for being in the girl's bathroom, I got it on video." She pulled out her phone and showed us the video; I've never heard Nikki laugh so hard.

Kim threw her jacket into her locker and adjusted this creepy dragon necklace she was wearing. "Whoa Kim, that is the ugliest, creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Can I have it?"

"No you can't have it. My aunt Franchise gave it to me some of her jewelry from the 70's. She's staying with us so I have to wear it" Kim rolled her eyes.

Nikki leaned in to get a better look "I think it looks beast"

"Thanks, she calls this necklace 'The Dragon's Eye' and sys it has magical powers" I nodded sounded pretty cool. "She also says she married to the Paul Revere statue at the library so…"

"Alright time for gym class" Eddie said "I'm going to show Stacey Wiseman what I got" he then ripped off his pants.

"My precious eyes" Nikki shouted as she buried her head into my shoulder. I rbbed her back while also trying to keep Eddie out of my eye line.

"My mom says im not going to have these legs forever so baby im going to use them" Finally Eddie walked away.

Back at the dojo after school I was standing by my locker stretching when Eddie walked in.

"Well I got to first base with Stacey Wiseman"

Jerry walked up to him "I told you my sources were right"  
"Not exactly we were playing softball. I asked her out and she hit me with first base. Turned out she likes Steve Hubbard"

"That's the guy who stole my bike" Milton said as he polished his French horn

"Why do girls always have to go for the bad boys?"

"I didn't go for a bad boy" Nikki pointed out.

"No, that's because you went for Jack" Milton said. I stopped my stretching; I really hope that wasn't an insult.

"Okay everyone" Rudy called our attention as he walked out with a 'Karate Fancy' magazine covering his face. "I've not shaven for a whole month behold my full-blown manstache" he lowered the magazine. It was something alright; it kinda reminded me of my aunt Connie but with less hair.

I laughed "My aunt Connie has a thicker Manstache"

"Aw it's cute" Kim walked up "like a moldy little shoelace"

"Cute? This is the same mustache that Bobby Wasabi has. It really started to bush out when I tried this"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, getting no sleep for two whole days isn't the best thing.

"Jack? Jack" I heard Nikki say. I went to go sit up but I guess I fell asleep in my locker because when I lifted my head I hit it on the top of the locker.

"Sorry, I was up all night last night playing 'Kung Fu Cop 77.' You go back in time with Bobby and play a bell-0bottomed super freak. Last night I took out eight ninjas with a disco ball"

"Wait, so you haven't slept for two days now" Nikki asked "Jack, that's not healthy"  
"So what? Let's spar Milton"

Milton and I got into position and started and it took him two whole second to flip me. That was not supposed to happen. "Holy Christmas nuts! I don't know what just happened but I think I just became a man. I have to go call my father"

"Are you okay" Nikki asked as she helped me up.

I nodded "Yeah"

"Jack go to my office lie down and take a nap" Rudy told me.

"Rudy, I'm fine tell 'em Eddie"  
"Oh no" I looked over and it was actually Jerry. Whoops. "I'm Jerry the good looking one"

"Jack I'm not going to let you spar, it be dangerous. I'm telling you go to my office"

"Rudy you can't tell me what to do"

"Yeah but I can" Nikki took my hand "Now come on your going to lie down and get some sleep. Even if I have to sit in there until you do" she started to lead me to the office. There was no getting out of it now.

"Fine" I gave in. "But I just hope while I'm in there nothing happens to Rudy's secret stash of Cashews"

Rudy gasped "How did you know about my secret stash of- oh the Cashews? Help yourself"

When we were in the office I noticed a stack of CD's the first one I saw was 'Kung Fu Cop 77.' I held it up to Nikki "Whoa, Rudy has Kung Fu Cop 77 it's the movie the game was based off of"

"Jack put it back"

"Please, I just want to watch it then I'll got o sleep, I promise"

Nikki sighed "Fine pop it in" she sat down on the couch as I put it in. After that I layed across the couch with my head in Nikki's lap. Just so you all know watching a movie and having your girlfriend run her fingers through your hair does not mix well with having not sleeping for two days. Sometime during the movie I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to Eddie shouting in my face.

"Get up hair bag!"

I sat up and looked around "Nikki?" she wasn't in the office anymore "Eddie?" it was defiantly him but he had side burns and was wearing a terrible tie.

"It's Chief Eddie to you. If I wanted to stare at a long haired bucket of drool, I'd go home and wake up my wife." Wait wife, Eddie didn't have a wife. "My number one kung fu cop is waiting outside" I looked at myself and saw what I was wearing; it looked like the outfit from 'Kung Fu Cop 77.' I followed Chief Eddie out of the office and instead of the dojo it was filled with desks and people I've never seen before. "It's time for him to meet his new hard headed rookie partner." Wasn't that the line from the movie?

"What are you shouting" I asked Chief Eddie

"It's the 70's everything's loud. Look at your shirt. See loud!" did he just say the 70's, wait am I in the movie. This is so cool.

"There's Wasabi now" he pointed over by the door and Rudy dressed up like bobby came walking in. "Bobby this is your new partner"

"This kid is my new partner. I'm a butt kicker not a babysitter"

"I don't need a baby sitter, pops" if I'm going to be here then I might as well play the part.

"Who you calling pops" Bobby said "I'm old enough to be your father. Oh I see- that actually makes sense. Well, come on, punk. You want a piece of this"  
"Yeah, I do, maybe it's time somebody put you in your place"

"Let's Dance" Bobby said and we both started doing these old dance.

"Whoa, whoa, both of you back off" Chief Eddie stepped in between us. "This is a police dojo, not a disco. You two better figure out a way to work together. I'm going to lunch"

"You just stay out of my way rookie"

"You stay out of mine, old man" I said before Kim walked in. Well the 70's version of Kim. This Kim had a huge fuzzy afro.

"My name is Snowflake Jones and I've been robbed" Kim said.

"How can we help you little lady" I asked walking over to Snowflake

"I'm in charge punk" Rudy took Snowflakes arm and walked away "I'll help this kitten who's lost her mitten"

Snowflake stopped "This Kitten has claws" she then snapped one of the tables in half.

"How can I help you ma' am" Bobby asked.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your jive time muscles I need your badges. Someone broke into my pad and stole my dragons eye necklace"

I picked up a same notepad "Well, we dig. What does your necklace look like" I spun around "Sister"

"Whoa, whoa hold on rookie" Bobby pushed me aside "Let me show you how it's done. What does your necklace look like" he spun around "sister?"

"Gold link chain, gold pendant with a dragon's eye in the middle. My Aunt gave it to me and said ho ever where's it holds great power"

I pulled Bobby aside "A necklace like that falls into the wrong hands it'd be a bad scene. One its owner could use it to take over the world and tow it may not go good with their outfit." My dream world I can say whatever I feel like.

Bobby gasped "okay we'll take it" we said at the same time.

"No you won't" Chief Eddie yelled walking in with a hoagie.

"Come on Chief, the snowflake needs us. We can't let that dragon's eye get into the wrong hands"

"I'm not sending you on a wild goose case. Especially when a wild goose just busted out of the zoo and I need you to chase it. Just stay away from the dragon's eye case or it'll mean your badges" Chief Eddie ordered before he left again.

"Whatever" Snowflake said "I'll find the necklace myself, I thought you two had nun chucks"

"Oh, we have nun chucks sister" Bobby told her before we pulled out ours and threw them behind us.

"I don't care if our jobs are on the line this Snowflake needs our help. We're in" I told Snowflake.

"Hold on punk. I'm in charge and were not in unless I say we're in" Bobby turned to snowflake "we're in"

"Groovy" she said fluffing her hair.

"Well, if we're going to be fighting crime, we need some theme music" Snowflake nodded in agreement.

"For once you're right" Bobby said. He put in a tape and it started to play some mellow music. Seriously?

"Here let me take a crack at this" Snowflake said. She pulled out Bobby's tape and dug through her hair. She pukllled out a different tape and popped it in. Speaking of 'pop it in' when's Nikki going to show up. The tape started to play some dance music "Now that's a groove I an boogey to"

We danced all the way across the street to Falafel Phil's or in this dream it's called the loose lips diner.

"This is the loose lips diner" Bobby told us "It's where all the snitches hang out"  
"Yeah, I heard about this place. They have a far out secret sauce"

Jerry turned around to us "It's just Ketchup and mayonnaise with a hint of paprika but you didn't hear it from me." He turned around and one of the worker s hit him with a piece of bread.

"That's La Bocha" Bobby explained "If somebody took your dragon's eye necklace, he'll know"

"I'll get this bird to sing" I started to talk to the bird on my finger but I guess that's not what Bobby had in mind.

"Get out of the way. La Bocha!" La Bocha started to run but Bobby caught him and pushed him up against the wall. "La Bocha I know you know what I wanna know. And I want you to know that I know it, you know?" La Bocha shook his head and Bobby dropped him.

My turn. I walked u p to La Bocha and shoved him up against the wall as well. "Okay LA Bocha are you gonna play along or is my partner here going to have to throw the book at you"

Bobby ran up behind me "I didn't bring my throwing book I thought you were gonna bring yours" Bobby told me. I dropped La Bocha, there goes that plan.

This time Snowflake shoved La Bocha up against the wall "What are you doing Mami?" La Bocha asked.

"Listen sucka, if my dragon's eye necklace falls into the wrong hands, the whole world can be in danger. Can you dig it?"

"Okay, okay, muscle Mama. I got just the girl who can help you"

"Hey granny hands off my brother" A voice yelled from behind us. I turned around and saw Nikki; she had pink and orange streaks in her hair.

Snowflake dropped him. "Summer right on time" he said smiling. "This is my sister Summer she can make anyone talk"

"Help me!" Snowflake repeated "she's probably the one who stole it"

"I wouldn't touch something so fancy class, no offense Hun" Summer said crossing her arms.

"I don't believe you. You probably stole it to get your brother here out of a problem he snitched his way into"

"Hey snowflake" I intervened "Let's no jump to conclusions" I winked at Summer. She giggled and twirled her hair.

"La Bocha knows about the necklace doesn't he" Bobby asked Summer looking like he was ready to fight.

"Hey back off pops. Tell 'em what you know LA Bocha before I have to set them straight" Summer threatened.

"Okay, there's a hot new club downtown called 'The School' word on the street is someone's been flashing your necklace around there.

"Let's go" bobby ordered.

La Bocha stopped us "Wait there's more"

"Once he starts snitching he can't really stop" Summer explained.

"Very true, you don't have to wait and hour after you eat to go swimming and the tooth fairy is just your-"

Bobby cut him off "La-0la-la-la-la"

"Get in the car La Bocha we need you to show us to the school" I demanded taking a step closer, grabbing his collar.

Summer pushed me off 'Hey what did I say about touching my brother"

"Okay, okay" La Bocha agreed "But we're going to try and escape at the first stop light" LA Bocha admitted pointing between him and summer.

"La Bocha!" Summer shouted.

"Sorry, I love snitching too much"

We arrived at the school and walked in to see the hallways crowded with people. "Wow, the school house rocks" Snowflakes said. "Who are all these cats here to see"  
"Milty Moondust" Summer told us "the hero of the French Horn"

"He can play notes that sound like a walrus passing gas through a steel drum" La Bocha finished, Summer nodded in agreement.

"My old lady makes the same noise when she bends over to pick up the newspaper. Today's headlines 'Clear the room'" we all just looked at Bobby.

The lights dimmed and none other than Milton came on the stage. Of course it'd be Milton.

"Hello Earthlings. I bring you an interstellar groove" Milty exclaimed. He played his French horn some and every one cheered.

"Look around Snowflake. Do you see your necklace?" Bobby asked.

"There's lots of neck candy, but I don't see the dragon's eye anywhere.

"Hello trying to rock the house here" Milty said as he struggled to get down the stairs in his platform shoes. "I don't come to your house and interrupt you during your groovy French horn solos"

"Can it space boy" Bobby shouted "this is an important police investigation. We're looking for the dragon's eye"

"Oh. Well in that case shows over, Rock and Roll" Milty shouted before he ran away, or tried to run away in his shoes.

Bobby, Snowflake and LA Bocha started to run after him. When Summer did I stopped her "This way"

We ran the other way and ran right into Milty "Okay Milty spill it what are you hiding?"

"I can't hide anything, I'm in spandex" Milty shouted from the floor. Bobby and the others ran over.

"Listen here Mullet, your gonna tell us what your hiding or your horn meets the sharp end of the stick" Summer told him as she picked up his horn.

"Fine I'll talk" Milty caved.

"See told ya she can make anyone talk" La Bocha gloated for his sister.

"Impressive" I nodded. Summer bowed her head a little with a small laugh.

"I saw a dude with your necklace. He asked me to play a private gig later at his lava lamp factory" Milty explained.

"If you know what's good for you-"

"Oh I do" Milty cut me off "Vitamin C, eight hours of sleep, and leafy vegetables"

"Let me finish. If you know what's good for you, you'll take us there"

"Oh yeah that, sure" Milty replied careless "To my spaceship." He turned to us and saw the looks we were giving him "And by spaceship I mean my sister's bike"

When we finally got there after a very painful bike ride it had boxes and crates everywhere. What I didn't expect to be there was Chief Eddie.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" he said walking up with two girls following him

"Chief Eddie?" bobby said sounding just as surprised as I felt. This is one crazy dream.

"I told you two not to take this case, but you didn't listen did ya?"

"Chief, you're the evil mastermind?" I asked.

"Chief permanently off duty, I've got your necklace" he told Snowflake. "You know why? Because I'm a bad boy"

"You're bad alright, and I don't mean bad in a good way like the kids have recently begun to say" Recently? Oh yeah, 70's duh.

"This necklace gave me the power to get everything I've ever wanted. Money, girls, cars, and my falcon Todo" he held up a fake, stuffed pigeon and begun to stroke it.

"Give it up Eddie" I shouted "It's a stuffed pigeon" Eddie and the two girls gasped and plugged the toys ears. "You've got something that belongs to this snowflake" I pointed to Snowflake.

"We want the Dragon's eye and we want it now" Bobby demanded.

Chief Eddie laughed "You mean this" he held up the necklace "I don't think so" he clapped his hands and all of the sudden ninjas jumped out.

Everyone hid except me Bobby, and Summer.

"Check it out, my sister really knows how to kick some butt" La Bocha told us as Summer started to fight off some guys. At first there were four guys surrounding me and Bobby as Summer kicked one of the ninjas. That's what really started the fight. Bobby and I had this really synchronized fight while Summer kinda did her own thing. A guy came at Summer and I wanted to help but I was too busy fighting off my own ninjas. She dodged him, kicking him in the stomach with a spinning back kick. A guy came lunging at her and she flipped him onto the floor. She went at a guy with a sliding hooking kick, causing the ninja to get wailed in the head two times. A ninja came up behind me "Jack!" Summer screamed and ran over. She grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the way before we both did a sidekick and sent the ninja into the boxes behind him.

"You know Summer you really know your stuff, ever thought about joining the force" I asked.

"This is one girl that can never be tamed" she laughed.

"Not bad for a rookie" Bobby said walking up to us.

"Not bad for an old man" I threw back. We did a hand shake but Summer stopped us.

"Hate to break up the moment but I believe Creepy's getting away"

I climbed up some boxes catching up with Chief Eddie "Give it up Eddie, hand over the necklace" I yelled.

"If I can't have the Dragon's eye necklace no one can" Chief Eddie yelled and threw the necklace over the edge.

"Is it just me or is that thing falling really slow" La Bocha asked.

"No it is" Summer told him.

The necklace landed on a pipe. I started to make my way out to it balancing on a pipe.

"Jack it's too dangerous, that pipe won't hold your weight" Bobby called up to me.

"I know what I'm doing" I yelled back to him.

"Jack, I'm in charge and I order you you off the pipe" Bobby yelled again.

"No one tells me what to do" I yelled back once again. Holding onto some chains I grabbed Snowflakes necklace and tossed it to her. Just then the chains broke and the pipe collapsed.

"Jack" I heard Summer yell as I went falling down into a big pot of Lava.

"I should've listened"

I woke up to Nikki hovering over me "Jack! Jack! Jack wake up!"

I shot up and looked at Nikki then at the others who were gathered around her.

"Oh, I just had the craziest dream" I told them.

"I could tell" Nikki laughed.

"You were there" I pointed to Jerry "You were there" I pointed to Milton "You were there" I pointed to Kim 'And you were there" I finally pointed to Nikki. "And we all had really bad hair… except you Nikki your hair looked kinda pretty"

"Uh, thanks" She chuckled. "Hey, Kim where's your necklace"

"I lost it" Kim exclaimed "My aunt is going to freak out"

"Jack are you feeling any better now that you got some sleep" Rudy asked me.

"Yeah" I stood up "you were right. I didn't mean to disrespect you I was just tired"

"It's cool I'm glad you got a little rest"  
Eddie came running into the office "Kim, I found your necklace over at Falafel Phil's" Eddie gave her the necklace

"Thanks" she said sitting down next to Nikki on the couch.

"And the weirdest thing happened, I bumped into Stacey Wiseman and she asked me out"  
"Maybe it was Kim's Necklace" Nikki said wiggling her fingers like they were magic.

"Come on guys it's just a necklace" I took the necklace from Kim and sat down on the arm of the couch near Nikki. "It can't have magical powers" I looked down at it and it winked at me, actually winked. "I'm gonna go home, I think I might need some more sleep. Se ya later" I bolted from the office. Today was a weird day.


	12. Boo Gi Nights

A/N So here's Boo Gi Nights one of my favorite episodes. Shout out Time!

AddaBlack94: Thanks at first I was going to make her be Kim's cousin but after I finished I didn't think it really suit Nikki's character. And it's okay that you only review on this one you're still one of my favorite reviewers, you're reviews make my day.

"Hey guys" Jack said as he walked into the dojo were I was talking with Eddie and Kim. "We did a great job decorating, our Halloween festival tonight is going to be a blast"

"Yeah" Kim nodded "but can we please change the name from boo-stravaganza"

"No way, I came up with it! The boo part is scary and stravaganza is fancy talk for party" Eddie said.

"I wouldn't consider 'boo' scary" I told him with a hand on my hip.

"So, eh, Jack you know about the Halloween legend about our dojo right?" Kim asked. What was she talking about there's no legend.

"What legend?" Jack asked.

"This place wasn't always a dojo. It used to be a butcher shop called Myers Meats"

"On a hot summer's day you can still smell the brisket wafting off the mats" Eddie added sniffing the air.

"I always thought that smell was Jerry" Jack said.

"I'm pretty sure the smell is Jerry" I told him.

"You don't know about the legend either do you?" Jack concluded.

"Not a clue" I shook my head.

"eight years ago on a Halloween night Mr. Myers was teaching his apprentice how to make sausage" Kim told both me and Jack.

"The sausage apprentice" Jack chuckled.

"That's right. Apparently he did something Myers didn't like, words were exchanged, pork started flying, Myers snapped picked up a meat mallet, when it was over his apprentice was dead" Kim said whimpering.

"He was dead, deader than dead he was so dead-"

"Okay thank you Eddie" Kim cut him off. "The legend is his headless body still haunts this dojo" Kim finished.

"Stop trying to scare us, it's never gonna happen right?" Jack asked me.

"Uh-huh it's going to be a lot harder than that" I smirked.

"It's him, it's the sausage apprentice" Eddie shouted. I turned around and a blue practice dummy was walking towards us.

Jack rolled his eyes and picked up a bo staff "I'll take care of that" he started to whack it with it.

"No!" Kim shouted "Milton's in their"

Eddie pulled off the mask and I glared "See?"

"Boo" Milton said sheepishly.

I put the mask back on him and poked his forehead "Goodbye Milton" he fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

At school the next day Jack walked over with is tray and sat next to me "That psycho butcher story you made up yesterday was pretty cool Kim"

"No to Jerry, he actually started having nightmares about it… we told him it was based on an actual legend" Kim smirked and did a little handshake with Milton.

"And you know what else they told him? They told him that one Halloween night Myers will come back and bad things will happen to whoever he touches. And any other day this would be hilarious except im the one who has to stay up with him when he has his nightmares. I am not a pleasant person when im tired" I ranted crossing my arms.

"Way to go guys" Jack said "Remember the last time Nikki didn't get enough sleep"

Milton shuddered "I still have nightmares about that"

"Why are you guys trying to scare Jerry any ways" Jack asked.

"Hello, its Halloween it's what you're supposed to do"

"Hello whatever" I mimicked Kim.

"Whatever?" she repeated confused.

I took a sip of my Gatorade "I just don't get what the big deal about Halloween is?'

"The big deal is it's awesome, you get to dress up, scare people. Wait please tell me your gonna dress up" Kim asked.

"No, what do I look like 4" I scoffed.

"Just because you're in high school it doesn't mean you're too old to dress up" Kim said.

"Yes it does. End of discussion"

Frank walked up with his gang of black dragons "So, I hear you guys are hosting boo stravaganza at the mall, sure hope nothing happens"

"What's that supposed to mean Frank" Milton said annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean Frank" Frank mimicked.

"Hey, we spent a lot of time and energy on this party, so I hope you guys aren't thinking of trying anything, cause if you remember when you try things it usually doesn't go to well" Jack threatened standing up.

"I'd be happy to jog your memory" I offered smirking at Frank.

"Maybe you should just take your sister trick or treating" Kim said smirking as well.

"Maybe I will, she's going to be a princess this year, and she's gonna be adorable" Frank said before he and his crew walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey little buddy" Marge said walking up to Eddie "you making a Jack o lantern for that boo-apalooza thing?'

"Yes I am. I want all the girls to see what an expert pumpkin carver I am" Eddie smiled.

"Yes cause that's every girls dream boy, right up there with rock stars and quarter backs" I said sarcastically. Marge and Eddie went off to the side to talk more about it.

Jack turned to me "So you really don't like Halloween?"

"No I don't" I said

"What happened" Jack asked me.

"It's nothing" I shrugged it off.

"Come on it can't be that bad" Jack pushed the topic.

"I don't want to talk about it Jack" I snapped before I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

At the dojo I was helping Jerry bring boxes of decorations out to the others. Jerry picked up a box and tried to walk out but Rudy blocked him and sighed. "Uh excuse me Rudy, I've gotta get these decorations outside" Jerry tried to go around him but Rudy just blocked him again and sighed again.

I picked up my box up and walked over "I don't think he's gonna let us leave until we ask why he's sighing" I told Jerry.

He nodded "oh okay. So Rudy why are you sighing"

Rudy smiled "Glad you asked Jerry, im sighing because I was just shot with an arrow"

"Eh, who shot you with an arrow" I asked.

"He's about yay big, quiver on his back wears a diaper" Rudy started listing off traits.

"Oh Crazy Steve down at the car wash" Jerry concluded.

"I am talking about cupid" Rudy corrected "Dude I am in love"

I rolled my eyes and walked out "You say that everyday Rudy"

"Whatever Nikki" he called after me.

As I walked out I overheard the others conversation ""If witches have all these magic powers, why are they so ugly" Jack asked.

"Yeah I know, is I was a witch I'd be like poof rich and beautiful" Kim said.

"Hey guys" I set down the box.

"Hey listen sorry about earlier" Jack apologized.

"Jack its fine, I just don't like Halloween"

"And that's completely understandable" he said raising his hands.

"Guys you're never gonna believe this, Myers the butcher back and he touched me, horrible things are gonna happen" Jerry ran out of the dojo. What was he talking about that legend was a fake.

"First of all calm down" Milton said and held up the witch cut out "Second of all show me on this I witch where he touched you"

"Im going to church" jerry said before he bolted.

I watched him run away "That settles it he's terrified"

A guy dressed in a clown suit then walked out and over to us "Free fries at sircus burger, all you need is a coupon. How about you kid want a coupon" he asked Jack.

Jack screamed and tripped and stumbled his way into the dojo "Clown!"

"I guess he doesn't like French fries" the clown said before he walked away.

"Well what do you know we finally found something Jack's afraid of? Clowns" Kim said.

"Or coupons" Milton said. We both looked at him "But clowns make more sense"

The two started laughing "Did you see his face" Kim asked.

"Guys shut up!" I told them "We all have something we're afraid of"

"Yeah and what are you afraid of" Kim asked still laughing.

I paused, well great now I have to tell them way to go Nikki! "Dolls" I muttered.

"Dolls?" Milton repeated. They both started to laugh again.

"Shut it! They're all life like and I feel like they're going to come to life and kill me in my sleep" I said while Kim kept laughing "Kim!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm okay"

"Let's just go check on Jack" I grumbled walking into the dojo with Kim and Milton.

We walked in and saw Jack punching a practice dummy "Jack I can't believe you're afraid of clowns" Milton said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jack denied.

"Oh he knows he big red nose" Kim said placing a hand on her hip.

"So you don't like baggy pants, big shoes and that song…" Milton trailed off humming the song and juggling pretend balls.

"Stop it!" Jack sat down on a bench "It's true okay? Clowns freak me out"

"Oh you weren't just freaked out. You were acting like Milton when he reads those popup books" Kim said.

"Hey some of those things just come right at you" Milton defended.

"Guys stop it, when you're scared of something it can really get to you" I sat in front of Jack. Behind Jack Milton and Kim mouthed dolls and started to laugh. I glared at them before I smiled at Jack and took his hands "What happened?"

"It was my 5th birthday my parents hired a clown but not a very good one" Jack went on to explain the whole story. Apparently jack said something about the clowns trick and he passed out or died I don't know Kim cut his story off.

"You killed a clown?"

"Well, I thought I did, turns out he was just light-headed from blowing up balloon animal" Jack continued the rest of his story. "And from that moment on I've been terrified of clowns"

"After that story I am too" Milton said.

"Since then I just avoid them I know where every clown in the city lives. Shaky McGee, Chuckles Watson, Blatto. Blimpo, and Uncle Giggles"

"Wow how do you keep track of them all?" Milton asked.

"Luckily it's not that hard they all travel in one car"

**No one's POV**

Frank stood in front of his mirror in his room "I'll see you tonight Jack" he said to his mirror as he pulled on an evil clown mask. "And let's not forget about little Nikki" he held up a small killer baby doll and started to laugh.

"Frank why is this door locked" his mom called through the door.

Frank ripped off the mask and set down the doll "Mom im practicing my evil laugh" he whined.

"Well stop it you're scaring the cat" she scolded him.

**Nikki's POV**

Kim pulled me into her house and up to her room "Kim, what are we doing here" I asked.

She shut her door and turned to me "I'm helping you get over your fear of dolls" she held up a doll's costume.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Yep you are gonna dress up like a doll for Halloween" she shoved the costume into my hands and pushed me into her bathroom. When she left and shut the door I looked at the costume.

_Flashback_

_I was 11 years old, it was Halloween night. I was dressed up like a little ninja and Jerry was a pirate. My mom sent me to go get Jerry from his friend's house. The houses were all decorated with spider webs and ghost and jack-o-lanterns. I walked up to the porch of Jerry's friends house and knocked, no one answered but the gate that led to their back yard slowly crept open. I walked over and peered inside._

"_Jerry" I called out "Jerry we have to go!"_

_He didn't answer suddenly there was a small baby cry like from one of those baby dolls. I looked over and there was one sitting in their sandbox, it slowly stood up and walked over to me. I backed away _

"_Jerry if this is you it's not funny!" I called._

_No one answered as I kept backing up. I felt something brush up against my leg I turned around and there was another one slowly walking over to me. Each was covered in blood and had little pocket knives. Soon they had me trapped up against a tree and I screamed. Laughter filled the backyard and Jerry and his friend came walking out with small controllers._

"_Oh man that was perfect" Jerry and his friend high fived._

_I scowled at them "It wasn't even that scary"_

"_Really then why are you crying" Jerry's friend pointed at me._

_I hadn't realized it before but tears were flowing out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away "whatever lets go" I stormed out of the backyard and Jerry followed me laughing. Ever since then I've always been afraid. I know it's weird and that what happened before was obviously fake. But I can't seem to get the thoughts out of my head._

I took me forever but I finally put on the costume and Kim did my makeup and everything. I had on black fishnet leggings and a ripped up tan dress that stopped just above my knees. The dress had stitches and a heart with needles printed on it. Kim put my hair up in messy ponytails and outlined my lips with black lipstick and filled it in with white lipstick. It looked so realistic.

"I feel dirty" I said looking at my reflection in the mirror.

Kim sighed "Nikki I bet if you leave this on for the whole night you'll be over your fear in no time"

"After tonight I'm going to go back to hating you" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes and dragged me out of her house "Come on"

When we got to the dojo Jack was dressed like a vampire "Hey Nik- whoa I thought you didn't do the whole Halloween thing"

"Kim made me" I crossed my arms.

"Yep, and she's going to leave it on for the whole night" Kim gave me a pointed look.

Jack looked between us for a second before he shouted to Milton "Milton how long does it take to put on a wolf-man costume"

"I'm coming" Milton shouted back. But when he came out he was in a blue suit and had a blonde wig on.

"What happened, I thought you were suppose to be the wolf man" Jack asked.

"They said they'd hold it for me but they rented it the last one… so I had to be little boy blue"

"Is everything okay in here" Jerry ran in and stopped "And why is Nikki dressed like a doll"

"Kim made me" I repeated re crossing my arms.

"But I thought you were afraid-"

"Never mind that!" I shouted cutting him off "Why do you care if everything's okay"

"I told you Myers was in the dojo" Jerry reminded us. "The legend was true, the butcher, the curse!"

"Jerry there is no legend, I mean there was a guy named Myers who owned a butcher shop but I made the rest up to scare them" Kim explained pointing to me and Jack.

"S-so you made the whole thing up?"

"Yes now can we please go and enjoy our Halloween?"

"Okay miss Zombie, I'd hate to waste this cool wolf man costume, they were saving it for some sucker, but I paid the guy extra… totally worth it!"

"In the sucker, that's mine! Take it off!" Milton shouted as he lunged at Jerry.

Jerry pushed him off "No I can't! I'm kinda wearing weird underwear! But what its worth you make a pretty good goldilocks"

"I'm little boy blue!" Milton told him waving his trumpet in his face.

"It's seven o' clock, circus burger closed so the clown's gone. Now let' sgo boo-stravaganza our butts off" Kim told us but Jack froze in his spot.

"Jack what's the matter?" Milton asked "Didn't you hear what Kim said, the circus burger clown is gone"

"I'm not worried about that clown! I'm worried about _that _clown" Jack pointed to the dojo window. When I looked over It was some guy in a creepy clown mask and he was holding a killer doll. Jack ran farther inside the dojo and I froze.

"What the hell is he holding!?" I shouted.

Jerry looked at the thing and laughed "Dude, no way it's a killer doll" he froze and looked form the doll to me "Oh!"

"Im outta here" I said before I turned to leave.

Kim grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back "Nikki, no. Look at yourself. You're dressed like a doll right now. That doll is just plastic" She pointed to the one the guy was holding.

"Okay yeah plastic" I took a deep breath "Chunks of plastic that come to life and chop me into tiny pieces"

"No, no, just plastic" Kim repeated "no killer dolls just plastic"

I looked at the doll and then back at everyone else then back outside to where there were others who were in clown costumes and had little dolls. I can't do this. They knocked over same tables and people fled the mall. I nodded "Okay. Let's do this"

When we ran out of the dojo Kim and Jerry went their own ways and started to fight off some of their own clowns. A guy came charging at me and I kicked him in the stomach with a front kick. Two more guys came running at me I kicked one with a sidekick going directly into a back kick, knocking down the other guys. Suddenly a whole bunch of dolls came hanging from the sky and surrounding me. I screamed and stumbled out of the mess. I looked at the group of dolls and saw little strings attached. I slowly looked up and saw two guys laughing and tugging on the strings. It's just fake Nikki you can do this. Another guy came at me with a punch but I quickly dodged it with grabbing the dolls strings and tugging them from the boys grasps. I looked up at them and smirked. Another guy ran up and tried to kick me with a sidekick but and took the dolls and used the strings to catch his foot. I tied the other side to a tree giving me time to take out another guy. I attacked with a roundhouse kick followed by a turning kick almost tripping over my heels. "We can't do this by ourselves!" I shouted to the others "I'll go check on Jack"

When I came running I saw Milton and Jack sitting on one of the benches off to the side "Jack you've gotta help" I said rushing in.

Milton looked at the posters and sighed "Too bad you can't be like Bobby Wasabi in the Blind Ninja. Even though he couldn't see he used his other senses to wipe out a whole army of ninja's"

Suddenly Jack jumped up "That's it! Milton you're a genius!"

"Maybe so, but I would trade 40 IQ points for one lone hair on my chest"" Milton said sadly, looking down.

After we found a blindfold I helped Jack put it on and Milton led Jack outside while I fought of more of the clown dummies. A guy came at me and tried to punch me but I caught his fist and kicked his chest when he stumbled closer. Now two of them attacked me and I dodged, and blocked waiting for the chance to strike back. I grabbed a turning kick one of the guys sent my way and pushed it away with all my might. He spun backwards and I punched the other guy with a right hook. I saw the clown from earlier fighting against Jack. Suddenly he removed Jack's blindfold and Jack looked scared. I ran over and sent a hooking kick at the clown. He blocked it and did a turning kick. I dodged and blocked a front kick he did and he tried to punch me but I blocked it and caught his second hand in my other. I did a two level kick, a front kick and high aimed turning kick. He blocked both with his other hand and quickly drew his hand back causing me to lose my balance. I fell down into a somersault and stood up again, but I heard something snap and I fell backwards. I don't know about you but I think my heel just snapped.. I felt arms begin to pick me up. I was up on my feet and I couldn't get out of the guys grasp

"This'll teach you not to mess with the black dragons" the guy from earlier said. I knew it was the black dragons. That means this is probably Frank

I looked at Jack and shook my head "Don't listen to I'm it's just a mask nothing more than a mask" I said remembering what Kim said.

"I can't do it" Jack said scooting away.

Frank raised his fist ready to punch me and I yelped "Eep!"

I saw Jack stand up and grab Frank's fist "What are you doing?! I'm a clown you're scared of me" Frank said confused.

"I am but I won't let you hurt her" Jack said making me smile. Jack grabbed Frank and flipped him onto the ground. "Boo!" he said to the other two and they fled.

"Jack you did it" I said and hugged him while everyone else cheered.

Jerry and the other sc came over "Dude that was awesome nothing terrible happened something great happened. There is no curse"  
"So how did you get over your whole clown thing" Kim asked.

"I had to face it. I couldn't let you guys down" he turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders "I couldn't let you get hurt"

"My hero" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jack, my horn and I salute you" Milton said and blew the horn. Well, the noise didn't exactly come from his little trumpet.

"That wasn't the horn was it?" Eddie asked.

"Sadly no" Milton admitted.

"Look it wasn't just me. We all faced our fear you guys were afraid of the black Dragons but you stood up to them. And Nikki you over came your doll fear"

I looked at him "How did you know?"

"I put two and two together" Jack said.

"It was a fight to the finish but we saved Bernard" Marge said as she walked over with a small pumpkin.

"Guys check it out, this is the best pumpkin I've ever done" Eddie turned the pumpkin around and revealed a picture of all of us doing a high kicks.

"Wow" we all said looking at it.

"Another salute to you" Milton said getting ready to blow his horn.

I kicked the horn out of his hand "No! Just NO!" and everyone laughed.

A little later we all went to Falafel Phil's and Jerry and I were walking through the line getting our food.

"Yo I can't believe I bought that whole stupid curse thing that Kim made up" Jerry said.

I chuckled "Neither can I, it was pretty fake"

"Yeah, nothing terrible happened to me this turned out to be the best Halloween ever" we turned around and saw Rudy talking with our mom. Jerry screamed. Please tell me this isn't his date.

"Sweet Pineapples!" I muttered wide eyed.

"Jerry, Nikki, what's wrong she's not a dog she's beautiful" damn it! This is his date.

"She's-she's our mommy" Jerry told Rudy "Oh I knew there was a curse" jerry said before he stormed out of the joint.

I looked at my mom irritated **(1) **"Mira lo que hiciste mama! Ahora Jerrys a tener pesadillas por siempra! Gracias!" I shouted in Spanish before I chased after Jerry.

A/N So how do you like. I liked writing it. And at the end I thought Jerry gets to shout in Spanish so why can't Nikki

Look what you did mom! Now Jerry's gonna have nightmares forever! Thanks!


	13. Clash of the Titans

A/N Here is Chapter 13 love the reviews keep 'em coming

Grapejuice101: Thanks. Here's the update

Bonjour10: I know right, I've read all these fan fictions were there Kim's sister or Milton's non with Jerry's. Who doesn't love Jerry he's awesome.

Smilingbringsjoy: Here's the update. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC

I sat with Jack on one of the red benches watching my brother and Eddie up on the jousting set up that Rudy put up.

"The joust is a highly-specialized combat technique. It's all about control, balance and grace" Rudy told them.

Eddie picked up his pugil and started to beat Jerry with it, I walked over to them "Yo Eddie, I would really appreciate if you didn't beat the grace out of my brother"

"Hey, hey put down your pugil stick" Rudy told him.

Eddie looked down at it then smiled "Forget that! I'm bringing this thing on the bus with me" eddie then chased Jerry out of the dojo.

"Eddie! What did I say Eddie!" I yelled after them. When he continued I sighed and rubbed my forehead "why are boys such idiots" I muttered.

"Rudy" Ty shouted as he and Frank walked into the dojo.

"Ty?" Rudy said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I was over at the nail salon getting a power pedicure. Which is very manly because it has the word 'power' in it. And when I came out I found this under my windshield" He held up a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's the thing that goes back and forth on your windshield when it's raining. It's amazing!" Frank said totally not getting the point.

"what's amazing that your 19 and still in the seventh grade" I quipped.

Ty rolled his eyes and unfolded the paper "This is what I'm talking about. Your Bobby Wasabi flyer was on my car. This is a declaration of war"

"This isn't about flyers, Ty, It's about the feud that started between us 15 years ago"

"What you did to me was wrong! But it doesn't matter I'm still the best sensei in town. You up" he pointed to the joust set up "for a little joust"

Jack was about to say something but Rudy cut him off by shoving the flyer in his face. "I have never walked away from a joust in my life" They had a little stare down before they both scrambled over to the stands. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to take a moment to harness my chi"

"Ill do the same" Ty said but as soon as Rudy started to 'harness his chi' Ty knocked him off the mat. "Ha-ha! I'm king of the world. Yeah! Whoa!" he fell off the map.

A little after that Milton called me and told me to meet him at Falafel Phil's and me being the awesome person I am I came.

"Thanks for meeting me, Nikki"

I sat down "honestly I'm just here because you promised me a pineapple smoothie" He slide the cup over and I smiled taking a sip. Pineapples are literally the best thing ever.

"Sorry, im a little nervous. I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but I haven't had the courage"

I nearly choked on the smoothie "Um Milton are you sure"

"Nikki I finally feel like I'm ready to go out with a girl-"

"Stop!" I cut him off "Milton I have a boyfriend"

Then Milton started laughing, what was so funny. "Wait you thought I was talking about you and me? Im sorry that is just hilarious"

"Excuse me" I raised an eyebrow.

"No offense Nikki, im sure you're someone type but your just not mine"

"Good" I nodded and continued to drink my smoothie.

"I like this girl named Julie. The first time I saw her in Chemistry class my heart stopped. And im terrified to ask her out, what if she says no! Gah!"

I chuckled "Chillax Milton, im really good at helping people find love" I told him. He got up and started to walk away but something was really bothering me "Just- not that I care and trust me I really don't but… how am I not your type"

Milton laughed "Just let it go Nikki im sure Jack likes… that" he gestured to me "But you and me its never gonna happen"

"Well 'that' has a boyfriend and you don't" I called after him.

The next day at school I was walking down the hallways and saw Jack talking with Julie.

"I'm not a manly man? I mean nothing here or here works for you" Jack asked gesturing to his face and body. What is he doing.

"Just let it go Jack it's never gonna happen" Julie said then walked away. That's right walk away.

"That's fine, I have a girlfriend" he called after her as the bell rang. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

After school I went to the dojo and saw Jack there sitting on the bench.

I walked up behind him "So I saw you talking with Julie earlier Mr. Manly man" I mimicked im.

He spun around "Its not what it looks like"

"Oh really because it looked like you were hitting on her" so I was getting a little jealous, sue me.

"No, no, no. I was just talking to her about her crush on Milton"

I stopped no way "Sweet Pineapples" I muttered "So Julie likes Milton and Milton like Julie. Do you know what this means?"

"Yes I do, it's the perfect storm of nerd love" Jack said.

"No" I pause "Actually yes but that's beside the point. We have to help them, earlier he tried to give her flowers and it didn't go quiet as planned" Milton tried to give her them but panicked and ended up eating them. "Idea!" I shouted "Okay Falafel Phil's. Tomorrow night. You bring Milton and I'll bring Julie. But whatever you do don't let him bring Roses. He was passing gas all afternoon it was disgusting" Jack just laughed "I mean it Jack Brewer do not let him bring any flowers"

The next day it Milton, Julie, Jack, and I were all at Falafel Phil's for Milton and Julie's date type thing.

"So Milton, Julie, I heard you two have Chemistry together" Jack and I faked laughed at the joke. Kim said I should try it I don't know.

Milton looked at Julie and sighed "Julie, I'm sorry if you want to leave you can"

"I don't want to leave"

They smiled "So you want to stay here?"

"Does and object in motion tend to remain in motion" Julie asked.

"Unless there's a friction coefficient" They both laughed. A friction co-e-what? "Guys were good if you want to sit at another table"

"No I'm good Jack?"

"Super-"

"We want to be alone" Milton cut us off.

"Oh! I See!" me and Jack got up and walked away.

"What just happened" Jack asked me.

"Ill tell you what just happened. We just got dumped now I'm downgraded to just you" I Stormed out.

"Ill try and not get offended by that" Jack said as he followed me out.

After that we just went to the dojo and joined up with the others. Soon Milton and Julie came walking in hand in hand "Milton! Maybe you'd like to introduce me to your lady friend"

"Rudy this is Julie and like me she thinks that Pluto was unfairly downgraded from planet status"

She laughed "Asteroid my butt" they sat on the bench in front of us. "Meeting Milton was the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here"

"While Julie's parents are in Europe she's living with her uncle" Milton explained.

"See that's what families are all about. Your uncle sounds like a great guy" Rudy told her.

"There you are" Ty shouted as he and Frank came into the dojo. What did they want? "Frank told me he saw you two together"

"Yeah!" Frank shouted for back round effect.

"What are you doing there" Rudy asked Ty annoyed.

"I came to get my niece" Ty said pointing at Julie.

"Ty's your uncle" Milton asked Julie.

"Julie's your niece?" Jack asked Ty.

"I did not see that coming" I shook my head.

"Yes she is and I forbid you from seeing him" Ty grabbed Julies arm and pulled her away from Milton.

"You can't forbid her from seeing him because I forbid him from seeing her" Rudy said.

"Well I forbid them first"

"No I did it-"

"Forbidden!" Ty cut him off and dragged Julie out of the dojo shouting "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la"

"Milton!" Julie called to him.

"Julie!" Milton called out before she disappeared from our eye line.

"This all just became way to Romeo and Juliet for me" I said.

"Come on" Jack took my hand and we followed everyone out of the dojo.

We eventually got Julie away from the black dragons and got Milton from Rudy. We set them up in a little date in the back alley. I totally didn't get the idea from lady and the tramp Pishaw.

"Rudy would freak if he knew we were helping Milton and Julie" Jack said.

I shook my head and watched Milton and Julie talk "I honestly don't care. We have to help them, I believe in a little thing called love" I glanced sideways at Jack and felt this little feeling in my stomach. I pushed it away and continued t watch Julie and Milton.

"Im sorry we have to meet in an alley" Julie said to Milton.

"I don't mind the alley when I'm with you I can ignore the smell of the-" Milton was cut off by his gagging. "No I'm sorry, that dumpster smells like where diapers go to die"

"He's not wrong it smells rank" I whispered to Jack"

"Here they are!" Frank shouted as him and Brian came running over.

"Guys scram" I shouted to Milton and Julie before Jack caught a punch Frank sent Milton's way.

"Okay you probably shouldn't have done that, again" he said referring to the first time they met.

Jack and Frank went and fight while I held back Brian. He tried to kick me but I blocked both that kick and the next one Brian tried. I the kicked him with a crescent kick aiming at Brian's head but he dodged it. I kicked Brain in his chest and he went flying backwards into some trashcans. He grabbed a can cover and tried to hit me with it but I dodged the first and avoided his second attempt by jumping backwards. Brian tried to shove the lid at me but I bent backwards narrowly avoiding it. I quickly bought my arms up causing Brian to lose one hand of his grip. I attacked with a front kick and Brian was now in all the middle of all the boxes. I looked over and saw Jack and frank fighting. Frank attacked Jack with a high turning kick but Jack blocked it easily. Frank sent a punch which also met a block. Jack did a front kick and it sent Frank into the wall behind him. He quickly recovered and did another sidekick. Jack blocked a kick, a punch, a punch, an yet another punch but Frank didn't stop his punches. Jack stopped the next one differently, he grabbed Franks arm twisted it and flipped Frank into the dumpster.

Jack walked over to me and dusted off his hands. Frank stood up still inside the dumpster "Jokes on you I landed in all these soft diapers" Frank then slipped and landed in all the 'soft' diapers with a squish.

"Ew" I said before Jack and I walked away.

When we got back to the dojo turns out Rudy had found out all about it. He was now following us around the dojo. "So after all the forbidding I did Milton and Julie are still sneaking around and seeing each other?"  
I turned to Rudy irritated "They can't see each other anymore you wanna know why? Because of you and this stupid feud with Ty. Well I have some news for you Rudy **(1) **No es solo acerca de usted y su companero joroba mas

"okay, okay Nikki" Jack pulled me back.

"You know you're really scary when you shout at me in Spanish" Rudy said taking a step back.

"Rudy you've been feuding with Ty for 15 years. How did it even start"

"well, we were both studying with the grand master. But only one of us would be deemed worthy of being his apprentice. We stood at the top of a mountain for our final competition. The ancient clash of the antlers. We battled for hours trying to knock each other off those stumps" Rudy continued on with the long and very detailed story "So I became his apprentice and Ty vowed that he would never rest until he got his revenge"

"So you stunk him off his stump" I summed up.

"No! it was the grand master"

"Rudy it's time for this thing to end, let me arrange a sit down so you and Ty can talk things out" Jack offered.

"Come on for Milton and Julie" I pushed.

"Yeah maybe your right" He caved "Maybe it is time to bury the hatchet and move on"

"fantastic" I rubbed my hands together

It was the night of the get together and it was Rudy, sensei Ty, Jack, me, Milton, Julie, and Frank. I asked why he had to come but Frank said something really stupid and I kinda just got confused at let it go.

'we're here tonight to put aside our differences because we care about Milton and Julie. Now if anyone would like to say something now is the time" Jack said,

Frank stood up "I really like the way Nikki's hair smells" I looked at him and crossed my arms "That's all I got" he sat back down.

I saw Jack glare at Frank I almost busted out laughing "Rudy maybe you should say something" I said changing the subject.

"Fine" he shouted groaning and rolling his eyes. "What Jack said is true. Tonight is about Milton and Julie. I'd like us to you know… let by gones be by gones" he sat back down.

No one else spoke so I looked over at Jack who was still glaring at Frank I tapped the table "Sensei Ty" I offered.

He stood up and cleared his throat "Maybe we should just try to get along" then he sat down.

I nudged Jack and he replaced his glare with a smile "Great, I think we settled things, now let's all just enjoy our meal"

Both Sensei Ty and Rudy reached for the last falafel Ball, this isn't going to end well. "Uh excuse me what are you doing?" Rudy asked.

"I'm taking the last Falafel Ball"

"No, no. This is my ball my fork was on it" Rudy said.

"My fork was on it first get off of it!"

"Never gonna happen"

They both jumped up and began to fight. I was so into the fight that I hadn't noticed Milton and Julie leave. It was when the whole thing was over that we noticed and Jack and I went to go find them.

It took a while but we finally found the two and Jack and I had bought them back to the dojo.

"We found 'em" Jack called out as we walked into the dojo.

"Where were you two" Rudy said as they ran over to us.

"We were worried sick" Sensei Ty added.

"They have something to say" I said shutting the two of them up.

"Milton and I have talked and were not going to see each other anymore:

Milton turned to Julie "Goodbye Julie I'll never forget you"

"Goodbye Milton im sorry it didn't work out"

Julie went to leave but Rudy stopped them "Wait! I want to say something"

"No, no I want to say something" Sensei ty cut him off looking close to tears. What he said I could barely understand but what I did hear sounded like this "You and- then so- I feel- si and something- and you- but then you- I just want to- but its here. Its here- and I want to say something."

"You know what I finally understand Ty completely" Rudy said also close to tears "We're let our problems become your problems. Milton, Julie we won't stadin' in your way"

"Thank you Rudy" Milton said smiling.

"So which one do you like better Jilton or Mulie because as soon as I figure that one out my work is done" I said too Jack who laughed.

"Julie" Milton said spreading his arms wide.

"Miltong" she said hugging him.

"Rudy" ty copied.

"Ty" they tried to hug but decided against it and walked away.

"Nikki" Franks aid.

"Frank" I shouted taking his outstretched hand and flipped him.

He sat up "Did I imagine that or did she just flip me" Frank asked.

Jack scowled at him "You must've imagined it" he yanked him up and smirked "You should go give her another hug"

"okay Nikki" he tried again.

"Frank I shouted again and flipped him.

"That's my girl" Jack said flinging his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed at Frank "Frank you're gonna be in 7th grade for a long time"

A/N So I know I kinda kicked Kim out of this chapter but I thought it made more sense if it was Nikki not Kim. And I think I did a pretty good job Nikkifying the lines.

1 its not just about you and your hump buddy anymore


	14. Badge of Honor

A/N Whoo-oo! Shout out Time!

AddaBlack94: (Chapter 13) Thanks I just thought it made more sense for it to be Nikki I'll try as little as possible to take over Kim but some chapters I have to.

Grapejuice101: Yeah I had it pre-written from when I was out of school sick. And Jealous Jack is life.

AddaBlack94: (Chapter 12) Yeah me and my sister are terrified of dolls like we did all these tests to see if they actually moved we do it all the time. I still think they're real stupid Toy Stiry. And about the Spanish I don't know I don't speak it but my friend Kiarah does so I asked her.

Guest: Thanks I figured it was time Nikki shouted in Spanish I always found it funny when Jerry did it

We were gathered in the mall's courtyard to watch Jack perform his awesome skateboard trick.

"You can do it Jack" I called out as he got into place.

"What's going on here?" Rudy asked.

"Jacks about to do a hippy jump over the chair then a 360 flip into an Ollie" I explained to Rudy.

"That's not Ollie, that's Phil and he's gonna get killed" Okay so maybe we couldn't find anything for him to flip over but Phil offered.

"I got this baby" Phil assured him "First job in my country I was speed bump"

Jack did his trick flawlessly and everyone cheered "That gets hotter every time" I told him as he walked over and put his arm around me.

"Mind if I snag your axe and take it for a scrape" Rudy asked. We all just looked at him, what was he talking about. "Skateboard- can I borrow your skateboard"

"Have you ever ridden one before Rudy?" He handed the skateboard to Rudy.

"I'm a 3rd degree black belt, I think I can handle rolling toy"

"Okay knock yourself out"

Rudy stood on the skateboard for two seconds before it went flying from under him and he fell to the floor "Bad choice of words" I said looking at Rudy.

"I think he just knocked himself out" Eddie told us.

"No I didn't" Rudy groaned. Then the skateboard fell on him.

"Now he did" Jerry said and we all just looked down at Rudy.

Later on in the dojo after Rudy woke up we were all sparring when Rudy walked out of his office.

"Hey guys I've got a very big surprise"

"Please tell me you're finally getting these smelly mats clean" Milton begged.

"Yeah there so much mold every week we have to give them a shave" Jack said.

"Seriously I'm pretty sure they have more hair then Jerry's shower drain" I shivered at the memory.

Eddie walked over "Yesterday when I got home my grandfather got a wiff of me, cried, and said I smelled like the war."

"I'm not talking about the mats, I'm talking about this" He gestures to the object hidden under an orange sheet.

"Whoa! A wall sheet. It's beautiful" Jerry said. It was a nice shade of orange but I don't think that's what Rudy meant.

"It's not a wall sheet" he removed the sheet and revealed a large flat screen TV.

"Dude that's sick" I said sitting down on the bench.

"It's a brand new high def surround sound LED flat screen TV"

Eddie picked up the remote "Oh man, its 4:30 Ninja Space Monkey is on"

"Its not for watching Ninja Space Monkey's, would you gimme that" he snatched the remote back. "Guys, this is a teaching tool so we can study our past tournament video's. Milton lets start with your match"

Milton rolled his eyes "Here we go"

"Its alright Milton" Rudy said playing the video "This is all about learning from our mistakes. Now watch carefully okay here your meeting your opponent"

"That kid beat Milton? He's tiny" Eddie laughed.

"He wasn't that small Eddie" Milton defended.

'Oh yeah he was. The reff just helped him out of his stroller" Kim said and we all laughed at the video.

"I don't care how small my opponent was, he was very tough" Milton defended again.

"She, Milton, she was very tough" Jack corrected and I laughed again.

"You know what? I'm outta here" Milton stood up.

"Come on where are you going" Jack asked.

"Somewhere I can get a little more respect" Milton stormed out of the dojo.

"Milty we were just messing with ya" I called after him.

"Dude no way" Jerry laughed and I turned back to the video.

A few minutes later Jack got our attention "Hey what's going on outside"

I looked at Milton was talking with Joan "I don't know let's check it out"

We all ran out and Joan was gasping for breath "Milton got him everybody. That was the longest thirty feet of my life. Get him out of here" Joan said and two officers took the guy away.

"Milton what happened?" Rudy asked.

"This little squirrel boy just took down the Seaford Snatcher. Don't change hero don't ever change" Phi said backing into his restaurant.

"I-I was just trying-"

"To do the right thing" Joan cut him off "Well you did mister and because of your bravery I award you with this plastic badge" she held up a small badge "Which makes you an honorary mall cop" she pinned it on his shirt.

"Milton this is awesome I can't believe you did this" Jack said.

"Yeah dud that was wicked" I smiled.

"Yes it was. It most certainly was" Milton said after a pause.

Kim, Jack, and I were all at the skate ramp after school, Jack was on the actual ramp while Kim and I stood to the side watching.

"Dropping in" Jack shouted as he slide down the side and back up to us.

"That was awesome" I smiled. Then Rudy came walking over holding a skate board.

"Thanks. Rudy what are you doing here?" Jack asked noticing him too.

"Uh, came to thrash" Rudy shouted.

"Last time you were on a board you ended up thrashing around in pain" Kim reminded him.

"Well this time I'm gonna show this board whose boss and skate this pipe half" Rudy told us.

"Half pipe" I corrected.

"Half pipe" he shouted "I rock any pipe you got Broseph" he yelled in my face,

I raised an eyebrow "Broseph?'

"What's with the skate boarding all of the sudden? Why is it so important to you?" Kim asked.

"When you get to a certain age you stop doing fun things like skateboarding and riding the mechanical pony outside the supermarket" Rudy smiled sadly. I'll admit I felt a little bad for the guy but he can't skateboard what are we suppose to do.

"Rudy you're too old to skateboard just face it. You can't do this" Jack shot him down.

"Wow, maybe you're right. I don't know even know why I came down here today. The torch of youth only burns for so long. And today it's been snuffed" Rudy sniffled and turned to walk away.

"Rudy wait! You're not leaving" Kim stopped him.

"I'm not?" Rudy asked confused.

"No, you're our sensei and you'd never quit on us and we're not gonna quit on you. We're gonna help him do this" Kim said the last part to us.

"Kim what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm not letting this man's torch go out. Okay Rudy the most important thing to do is-"

"I know Kim. Just go for it" Rudy cut her off then jumped onto the ramp tumbling down.

"Great start Rudy" Kim called to him.

"It would've been even better if you used your board" I shook the board at him.

At school the next day I leaned up against the lockers next to Jack talking to Jerry and Eddie.

"Where's Milton he missed homeroom" Eddie asked us.

"I bet he's at home polishing his badge" Jerry said with a scoff.

"You're just jealous everyone thinks Milton's tougher than you" I smirked.

"Nu-uh" He denied.

"Yeah-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Come on guys, I think what he did was pretty cool. Maybe it'll give him some self-esteem" Jack said cutting our argument off.

I looked over at the stairs when I heard people start to laugh and I saw Milton "it gave him something all right" I muttered before we walked over to him.

"Milton. Whatchu' wearing" Jack asked him.

"My uniform. Its part marching band, part star-fleet and all attitude" he said setting him foot up on the bench.

"You know that plastic badge doesn't give you any real power, right?" Jack reminded him.

"Oh I've got power and I'm not afraid to use it sister" Milton shouted in his face. He turned around and walked over to troy who was giving a wedgie to some kid. "Excuse me I'm going to have to ask you to dewedgify that boy"

"What?" Troy turned around.

"I said step away from the nerd's underpants mister"

"Wait" Troy froze "Y-y-you're that kid who took down the robber at the mall. I-I-I don't want any trouble"

"Good now move it fella" Milton commanded and Trot fled. Milton backed up and knocked into the lockers.

"Well that was interesting" I said "I'll see you after class" I gave Jack a kiss before I left to class.

"Hey Nikki" Frank said walking up next to me.

"What do you want frank" I spat.

"You make this really hard when you're mean to me"

I turned to him and smiled "I'm sorry how may I help you Frank" I rolled my eyes.

"I-I was just um wondering if you'd like to you know go out sometime" he stuttered.

I laughed "Like a date. Frank I have a boyfriend. Even if I didn't you'd be the last person on this earth I'd go out with. Not even then.

"You are gonna regret that" Frank threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared" I said sarcastically then walked into my classroom.

After school Jack and I did what we always do, he rides his skateboard and I jog next to him trying to break my record of running a mile. My last time was 3 minutes and 29 seconds. We stopped when we saw Milton walk over to us.

"Hey, Jack mall regulations forbid skate boarding in the courtyard" Milton reminded him. Like Jack cared.

"Milton we do this all the time" I told him restarting my timer because someone had to stop me while I was in the middle of running.

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to ask you to stop"

"Yeah not gonna happen" jack said amused.

"Never hurts to ask" Milton gave in.

"Deuces Milton" I called to him as I ran away with Jack. "Come on I'm aiming for 2: 16"

Jack, Rudy, Kim and I all walked into the dojo after a long brutal day at the skate ramp.

"Not bad for your first day you're lucky we found your tooth" Jack held Rudy's tooth up and he took it.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen worse" I looked at Rudy's bruises.

"You know it's funny. You never really think about your spleen until you've seen it"

I shook my head "Scratch that"

"You just had to encourage him" jack accused Kim.

"I'm just trying to help him" Kim defended.

"How? By testing how many ways Rudy can bend and twist before it actually affect him" I asked her. She scowled then walked over to Rudy's side.

"Milton what's going on" Jack asked when he noticed Milton and the guy in the suit.

"I warned Rudy there was mold on the mats, he didn't take care of it. Os it was my duty to inform the health inspector" Milton explained putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"You bought a health inspector in here… He didn't find my meat cooking locker right?" I asked him.

"You have a meat cooking locker" Jack asked me.

"Um yeah where else am I suppose to make my Bacon Burgers"

"No, no, no I have a health certificate right here that says everything is up to code' Rudy pointed to the paper on his wall.

"That's your dogs vaccine records" Milton corrected "expired"

"There is nothing wrong with this dojo" Rudy assured the inspector

"You've got a raging case of mat mold; until you take care of it I'm shutting you down" the health inspector told Rudy.

"Way to go Officer Milton. You did what the Termites, Roaches, and rats couldn't do" Jack shoved three fingers in Milton's face.

"Okay in my defense I bought in the rats to get rid of the Roaches and Termites" Rudy told the inspector.

A guy walked in carrying a box and it hooted, it's probably Rudy's owl. "Aw Rudy the owl you ordered is here" jack told him.

"Again I bought in the owl to get rid of the rats. So…" Rudy defended. The inspector just put up an orange flyer and walked out.

Later Jerry and Eddie came running in "Closed what happened" Eddie asked.

This bean pole ratted us out to the health inspector" Kim spat pointing to Milton.

"What! Dude are you insane you bought a health inspector down here… he didn't find my cheese making locker did he?" Jerry asked. I shook my head.

"Wait so you make cheese in your locker and you cook meat in yours" I and Jerry nodded "That's disgusting.

I crossed my arms and Jerry looked offended "Oh so you love our quesadillas but you don't want to know where the ingredients come from"

"Well maybe if someone" I looked at Milton "didn't go all berserk with his 'plastic badge' he wouldn't know where the ingredients came from"

"Well when I see something wrong it's my job to do something about it" Milton shouted in my face

"How about you do something with your rank breath you could use a mint sister!" I shouted back. Milton exhaled in my face then left.

"Hey I just met these guys in the parking lot" Rudy told us as he walked in "They gave me a great price to steam blast the mats. They even said they could do it tonight"

"Great if we pass the inspection the dojo can reopen tomorrow" Jack said.

"That gives us tonight Rudy we have time to go to the half-pipe" Kim said jumping up.

"Seriously Kim" I rolled my eyes.

"We are not giving up. Get in the car" She ordered.

"No, no, no you know Jack and Nikki there right, it's a little dangerous and I finally stopped leaking

"What? Get in the car" She pushed Rudy out the door "Come on" she called back to us.

At the Skate Park we all stood on the half pipe and Kim was telling Rudy what to do.

"All right Rudy, get in there and tear it up"

"I don't want to tear it up. If I do I won't grow another one. I'm not a starfish!" he shouted terrified.

"Jack who's the old dude" randy asked walking over.

"Who are you calling old dude I have half a mind to call your parents' Rudy said to Randy and I face palmed.

"Back off Randy" Jack said.

"Give him a break he's just taking a break he's been skating the ramp for an hour" Kim told him.

"Yeah why do you think he's all sweaty and gross" I pointed to Rudy.

"Certainly not from fear" he shouted.

"Does he have moves" Randy asked,

"Moves" I scoffed "Rudy's got move that will put you and your friends to shame"

"I don't have any moves" Rudy whispered to me.

"I know I panicked."

"No he has moves" Kim shouted.

"No I- Kim I appreciate you trying to help me but I've learned my limitations. I'm never gonna be a skateboarder and that's okay. Now excuse me" Rudy walked over to Randy "Son" he paused and stepped up on his skateboard "Son" he repeated "This is your house and I respect that. I shan't stay any longer. As the hand shake was to my generation the high five is to yours. So won't you give me what you kids say some up top?"

Rudy raised his hand "Whatever gramps" Randy high fived him and it sent Rudy down the ramp. He lost his skateboard but did this awesome trick and caught it coming back up to where we all were.

"What just happened" he asked when he landed.

"Rudy that was the sickest move I have ever soon" Jack shouted.

"Props dude" I fist bumped him.

Randy and his friends got on to their knees "Mad respect. Do it again"

"Perhaps I could tear it up just a bit" Rudy went to go take off again but Jack pulled him back.

"No, no, no! Guys, the shows over lets go"

"Get in the car we are leaving while you are still alive" Kim told him.

"No, no cant I just_"

"GET IN THE CAR!" we all shouted cutting Rudy off.

When we arrived at the mall we saw Milton in the dojo and Joan and some of her security guards running towards it. We all ran in to see what was going on.

"Milton what's going on?" Rudy asked as we ran in.

"These guys you hired were robbers and Milton took them all down" Eddie explained.

"Milton?" I repeated looking at the scrawny boy.

"Here they are officers" Joan ran in with the officers. "Take them away! Oh I have got to get a scooter" Joan took a deep breath. "You sir are getting a plastic citation for your bravery, a plastic medal of Valor and a beautiful plastic sash for you-"

"No Joan stop" Milton cut her off "I don't want any of this I know I was acting like a jerk. It's just I was tired of being teased and I wanted a little respect from you guys"

"Dude, just because we busted on you it doesn't mean we don't respect you" Jack told him.

"Milton what you did was incredible" Rudy patted his shoulder.

"Seriously, four robbers! Wicked!" We high fived.

"Thanks but I just want things to go back to the way they were. Joan, please take this back" he gave her the badge and stabbed her hand.

"Wow that's was the pin. She's gonna bleed. I need some backup officer has a boo-boo" Joan walked out of the dojo crying.

"Hey, tonight we celebrate robbery" Phil said. When did he get in here? "Free Falafel on me" they all cheered and we walked out.

I stopped and looked at the others "We forgot Jerry and Eddie. Hold up"

I walked back into the dojo and Jerry sighed "Oh, thank you Nikki"

I started to untie him when I remember "hey, where's my bike"

"About that" Jerry chuckled nervously "I may have borrowed it and Milton may have put it in the impound"

"He what?" I stood up "Milton!" I shouted and ran out of the dojo.


	15. Great Escape

**A/N Here is chapter 15 and I don't know why but I really like this one. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94: yeah there twins so I figured they'd be alike in some ways. And I know Jerry's pretty gross sometimes.**

**Guest: Thanks. And I don't know she might be. *Inserts giggle***

**Bonjour10: Yes Rudy was cray-cray but it was hilarious**

"Okay Jack you've mastered this move" Rudy said as Jack got into position; I stood to the side watching. "Now focus on the spot and kick through it!" Jack kicked the vending machine and Rudy's snack fell. He grabbed it and smiled "I got my Nacho Nuggets"

"Nikki! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki!" Jerry shouted repeatedly as he ran out of the bathroom. He picked me up, flung me over his shoulder and spun me around.

"Jerry stop" he set me down grinning gear to ear "What is it?"

"Dad and a whole bunch of other family are coming to watch us in the tournament this Saturday" Jerry said as Jack walked over.

"Oh my god! This is great" I smiled.

"I'm gonna train extra hard" Jerry turned to Jack "My dad's never seen me fight before, except this one time at the petting zoo. This goose ate my flip flops. It was on Yo! I was all like 'aaaahhhhh' and it was all like 'honk!' and I was like 'aaaaahhhhh' and it was like 'honk!'"

I laughed "I remember that"

I walked over to my locker with Jack trailing behind me "So…"

"So…" I mimicked.

"So… if your dad's coming to the tournament does that mean I get to meet him?" he asked leaning against the locker next to me.

I smiled "I depends; think you're up for the challenge. You're not gonna run away screaming and break up with me are you?" I mused.

"I would never" he said placing his hands on my waist and pulling me close.

"Good, id miss you too much" I smiled then kissed him.

The next day after school I ditched detention to go see Jack, when I walked over to him I saw him putting stuff in his locker.

I leaned up against the locker next to him "I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu" I joked.

"Hey beautiful" he shut his locker then leaned over and kissed me.

"Yes because that's exactly what I want to see when I walk down the hallways" Jerry said making us pull apart.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Aren't you suppose to be in detention"

"Aren't you?" he threw back.

"Touché" I changed the subject "So Whatchu' doing?"

"I'm supposed to be sparring with Eddie; do you know where he is?" Jerry asked me and Jack.

"He said if he was going to spar with you he had to go to the library first" jack told him.

"Why would he do that?" Jerry asked confused.

"I think that has something to do with that" I said pointing to Eddie who walked over with books taped all over him.

"Let's do this quick. The book alarm went crazy when I walked out."

"Wow. Jerry a human sparring dummy. This'll be the first time I saw you…" he hit Eddie on a book "hit the books"

Jerry threw a couple weak punches and Eddie laughed "You hit like my grandmother"

"Oh that's it" Jerry started punching and kicking a lot harder until Jack broke them up.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy. Man, you hit him right in the 'Grapes of Wrath'"

"Dude, Jerry that was awesome" I praised him.

"Yeah, I know man. I gonna be in sick shape for the tournament Saturday. I'm ready. I'm focused and nothing can distract me from- Yo what it do girl?" Jerry said as Erica walked by.

"Except Erica Karin" I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on here?" Slugman shouted as he walked out of his office.

"I'm out" Eddie ran while I tried to hide behind Jack.

"Oh Martinez Twins! I've been looking all over for you two" he walked over and pulled me out from behind Jack. I smiled and he scowled at me "You were suppose to be in detention" he said looking from me to Jerry.

"Yeah" I waved him off "I wasn't exactly in the mood but another time though" I patted his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and looked to Jerry for his explanation.

"I had to blow it off. I'm in training but jut put it on my tab"

"Let's go, you, come on" he motioned for us but Jerry stopped him.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry, vice principal Slugman. It won't happen again. Right Nikki?"

I was hard not to roll my eyes but I managed "Right" I said firmly

"Really? You mean that?' he asked hopeful.

"What do you ya need to here buddy" I patted his shoulder again.

"Come on" he grabbed mine and jerry book bags and dragged us to detention.

When he threw us into the room everyone cheered "Jerry!"

"What's up my peeps?"

I stepped out from behind Jerry "How about some love for the better Martinez" I smirked.

"Nikki!" they all shouted.

"Dude, get her to stop snoring" I told the guy who was wrapping Mrs. Finnegan in toilet paper.

"Tony, drop a beat real quick" Tiny did so and we all started dancing.

After detention was actually over Jerry and I met Jack at the dojo so Jerry and I could practice. I was sparring with him and he was much better than he used to be. I did a right hook and Jerry blocked it so I did a turning kick. Jerry also blocked that and did a front kick which I blocked before blocking kick and dodging a flying turning kick. I stumbled back but caught his foot when he a spinning back kick and bought him down on the mat.

"Wow Jerry you really are pumped for this tournament, you almost took down Nikki" Jack said after watching the match. I held out my hand to help him up.

"I know, I'll get you next time" he said brushing himself off

I rolled my eyes "You wish" I dragged out.

"I really wanna make dad proud I'm on a special training diet. Hold this" he handed me a cup and started to break and egg.

"Oh gross" I groaned.

"Please, tell me you're not" Jack begged as Jerry dropped the egg into the cup.

"Yes I am" Jerry ate the eggshell.

"Surprisingly, I think this is less gross then he actual egg" I said thinking out loud.

"What's that noise" Jack asked after hearing the crashes coming from Rudy's office.

"I don't know" I answered shaking my head.

"Do you think Rudy's trying to squeeze into his skinny jeans again?" Jack asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"I hope not" Jerry said with a mouth full of egg shells "That's a three-man job"

Then Rudy wobble din wearing his skinny Jeans "Oh god" I laughed.

He spun in his place giving us a full view "What's going on fools?"

"Wow!" Jack said shaking his head "Your butt looks like they shrink wrapped a couple of cantaloupes"

"Thank you" Rudy said taking it as a compliment. Finally he noticed the noise coming from his office. "Hey what's going on in my office?"

"We don't know. We thought you were in there" Jack answered for all three of us.

Confused Rudy walked into his office, curious we followed. When we walked in it looked like a tornado blew through his office. And in the middle of it all was Tootsie.

"Oh no, tootsie! No! Bad goat. Bad goat!" Rudy scolded. Then Rudy's phone went off and it came from Tootsie's stomach. "I think she ate my phone" Rudy told us before he walked over and hesitantly pressed into Tootsies side answering the phone. "Hello?" He said leaning closer to Tootsie. "Hello? Whoever's calling… You're in a goat"

At school the next day I was sitting in between Jerry and Jack at lunch as Kim walked over.

"What's the thing holding your books together?" Kim asked noticing the giant rubber band holing Milton's books.

"I got banned from using my backpack by my Orthopedist"

"Orthopedist?' I repeated laughing "Dude what are you 80"

"Man this thing's crazy?" Jack pulled it off of the books "It's like a big rubber band for your books"

"Or" I took it from Jack "A giant slingshot for these things" I pointed to the black puck like thing on Jerry's plate.

"Yo five bucks says I can nail Larry right in his blow hole" Jerry said taking it from me and picking up a puck.

"You're on" I high fived Jerry and leaned forward to watch.

Before Jerry could shoot it Milton stopped him. "Not with that angle or trajectory you can't"." Everyone looked at him weird "It's simple physics. Force equals mass times acceleration" Milton took the stuff from Jerry and propped his feet up on the table. "All right" he hooked the band on his feet "So you just have to stretch it. Don't stretch it too far, until you align it" he shot it but Larry moved before it could hit him and it ended up hitting Mrs. Davis' wig right off. "Holy Christmas Nuts!"

Slugman then walked in and talked to Mr. Davis before he turned to everyone else "Who is responsible for this?" he shouted.

We all turned back to our food but then Milton stood up and said "I am"

"You" Slugman said not believing it. "I don't buy that for a second I bet it was you two" he said pointing between me and Jerry.

"I looked to Jer for approval and he nodded, I turned back to Slugman "Guilty as charged" I smirked as we stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered.

"Dude, he can't handle the heat, we got this" Jerry answered him.

"We'll report to detention" I said carelessly"

"Or as I like to call it club Martinez" we did our handshake but Slugman look peeved.

"You are headed for maximum security lockdown detention. With Captain Coburn. See you on Saturday" my eyes widened we can't do that we have the tournament.

"No, no, no." Jerry stopped him "Saturday's actually not gonna work for us. We've got a karate tournament"

"Yeah, but Sunday we're free"

Slugman glared "You should have thought of that before you hair Jacked Mrs. Davis"

Now we were all walking towards the detention room "Guys your family's gonna see you in this tournament… I have a plan" Jack said as we approached the door"

"Dude, you heard what Slugman said" Jerry said bummed.

"Yeah it Maximum security lockdown detention" I said mimicking Slugman.

"No, I'm talking about this guy Coburn, he's never seen the two of you. Me and Kim well say we're you guys and you can go to the tournament" Jack plotted motioning between he and Kim.

"That just might work" I smirked.

"Don't I have a say in this" Kim asked crossing her arms.

"Please Kim" I begged.

Kim paused "Fine" she caved.

I smiled as Milton sniffed the door "Room 214, I've heard about this place, you can smell the stink of delinquency"

"That's not delinquency" Jerry and I shared a knowing smile.

Jack pounded on the door as Kim walked over and Coburn opened the peep hole "Martinez twins?" he asked.

"Yep, that's us" Jack answered. The peep hole closed and I could hear tons of locks being opened before Coburn stepped out.

"An, the de-wiggers" he said looking over a file. "You two have quite the rap sheet. From you replacing all the schools whip cream with shaving cream" he pointed to Kim.

"Ah" I couldn't hide my smirk as Jerry and I did our hand shake, Jack nudged me with his shoulder.

"To you stuffing a meatloaf into Tommy wards Trombone" he pointed to Jack and Jerry and I repeated what we did earlier. "And you both put atomic glue in the toilet seat in the faculty lounge" this time Jerry walked forward.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember that one that was one of our bests. Yo, Mr. Aurber walked around with a toilet seat on his butt for three weeks" Jerry had a look of realization "Oh Really Jerry really" he scolded himself.

"And if he's Jerry that makes you…" he trailed off pointing to me stopping me from escaping "Nikki"

I smiled nervously "that's the name don't were it out"

"This way" he said walking back inside.

Jerry shouted to no one in Spanish while I shouted at him **1**"Bonito genio ir, ahora papa no conseguira ver a ninguno de nosotros"

**Jack's POV**

I paced back and forth in the Dojo talking with Eddie while Kim and Milton changed into their costumes "Captain Coburn is focused on one thing and one thing only… kids breaking out. What he's not expecting is someone breaking in. We'll just have to switch one Jerry and Nikki for another Jerry and Nikki"

"Whoa" Eddie stood up "Where are we going to find another Jerry and Nikki?"

Then Milton and Kim walked out dressed like Nikki and Jerry "Whoo-oo who ordered the swag Yo" Milton mimicked Jerry.

"This is ridiculous" Kim stomped out behind him.

"wow that pretty good but are you sure they're ready?" Eddie asked crossing his arm.

"Let's fond out" I rubbed my hands together "Go on be Nikki and Jerry"

Kim glared at me "You will pay for this" she threatened before she started to act "Yo Jer get over here I want to dhow you this sick new karate move"

"Not now I'm busy" Milton waved her off.

"Um no you're not" Kim crossed her arms

"Yeah huh"

"No uh"

"Yeah huh"  
"Big ears" Kim insulted.

"Flat Chest" Milton said back.

Kim gasped "That's it"

We held her back "They're ready" Eddie and I said at the same time.

**Nikki's POV**

I sat in the desk next to Jerry and watched as Randy raised his hand "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"No" Coburn snapped.

"But I really have to go" Randy whined.

"You weren't thinking about that when you pulled the fire alarm were you now punk"

"Actually, when the sprinklers went off I kind of-"

"Shut it" Coburn cut him off.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I slowly pulled it out and checked the text

_Hey distract Coburn, were busting' you out ~Jack_

I showed the text to Jerry and he nodded, I picked up a pencil and threw it at the back of Tyler's head.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Randy how could you do that to poor Tyler" I lied pinning it on Randy.

"Randy here now!"

As Coburn scolded Randy Kim and Milton were lowered down into the room and me and Jerry were pulled up.

He tournament had begun and Eddie beat his opponent "Who's the momma's boy now" he shouted at him. Then waved at him mom "Hi mommy"

I rolled my eyes and got into position started how I usually do and sent a right hook at my opponent which he blocked so I front kicked him and he stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered and tried to kick me but I blocked both the turning kick and the roundhouse kick. I came back with a sweeping kick and knocked him off his feet winning the tournament.

Jack walked over to me "That was great"

"Yeah I kicked some real butt" I gloated before I gave Jack a kiss.

"So" my dad said walking over "this is the boy you're dating"

"Yeah, this is Jack"

They shook hands "Nikita's talked a lot about you and when I say a lot I say a lot"

"I don't talk about him that much" I denied.

My dad smirked "What about the time when Nana was over and-"

"Okay dad" I cut him off feeling myself blush.

They both laughed "From what Jerry's told me you've been good to Nikita" I flinched at my name "keep it that way and we should be good"

"Will do sir" Jack put his arm around my waist. I smiled at his formalness.

"Good" he turned to me that was a great match Nikita but where's Jerry?' He asked.

"I'm here" Jerry ran over.

"You're gonna do great" I told him before he got in position for the match. Me and Jack sat down on the bench watching Jerry.

"So Nikita, I didn't know that was your real name"

I groaned "Oh god, there's a reason. I hate it"

"I don't know I kinda like it" he threw his arms around my shoulder "Nikita" I groaned.

I watched as Jerry wiped out and he stood up as the rest of our family ran over chanting his name. I ran over and helped him up "That was a sick wipe out Jer" he smiled as we all group hugged.

**A/N 1 nice going genius, now dad wont get to see either of us!**


	16. Swan's Wrath

**A/N So this is one of those chapters where Nikki kinda takes over Kim but Kim is still in this one. And I think I did a pretty good job at this. And sorry about how short this one is. Shout out time!**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks and I know there like perfection**

**AddaBlack94: Um I always pictured her as looking like Lucy Hale (Aria from Pretty Little Liars) but Selena and her kinda look alike so you were on the right track.**

**Bonjour10: Yes I know they would make be good twins and thanks**

I walked into the dojo with Kim and saw Jack climbing the thing that Rudy always hangs his socks on. He climbed down and noticed us.

"Oh hey guys. Check out the new pegboard. It is a great upper body workout"

"If that's a peg board then why does Rudy always hang his socks on it" I asked.

Jack looked at the pegs "Oh, I knew these pegs smelled feety" he started to climb again and Kim nudged me.

I sighed "Hey Jack you wanna go out Saturday" I asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you want to do?" He asked reaching the top of the peg board. I looked at Kim with a face that said 'do I have to' she nodded.

I sighed again "We could always you know, go to the Riverside Country Club for Swan's Court Cotillion Ball" I said trying to sound casual.

Instead of responding he just fell off the peg board, I knew he wouldn't like it. I didn't even like it.

"Jack are you okay" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah but I am not going to any ball" he turned me down and I went to go walk away but Kim pushed me back.

"Please Jack, Kim's making me" I pointed to her.

"I am not" she shouted. Then paused "Actually I am."

"I'm not going. I hate tuxedo's I can't dance, oh and I'm a dude" he said pointing to himself. "Dudes don't do cotillions"

Then Milton walked in with Jerry following him in dancing.

"They probably don't have anything to do this Saturday" Jack pointed to them. Ew ones my brother and the others… Milton.

"Actually we got roped into going to the Swan's Court Cotillion" Milton told us and I couldn't hide my smirk.

"What?" I turned to Jack "They're going to the cotillion. Two _dudes_" I emphasized and Jack rolled his eyes and started to climb the peg board again.

"My mom's making me take her boss's dorky daughter" Milton told us.

"And I'm taking her dorkier friend" Jerry crossed his arms.

I smiled amused "What did you do to get him to go"

"He's paying me 60 bucks and letting me see his turtles go at it" Jerry smiled.

Rudy walked out of his office and noticed Jack up on the peg board "Ah, Jack. Glad you're up there. The old Swamp Foot's kicking up something fierce" he pulled out a pair of socks. "Hang this pair of socks up to dry for me, would ya?" he tossed them up to Jack.

""Ugh, there all wet" Jack shouted.

"It's just a pair of socks, dude. Man up-" Jerry was cut off by the socks falling into his mouth. He screamed but quickly stopped and tasted the socks. "Actually it's kinda nice"

"ew Jer" I took a step away.

"So Jack you really wont go to the cotillion with me" I asked after he came down from the peg board.

"No, im sorry" Jack smiled at me.

I smiled back but Kim cut me off "You know what well just find someone hotter for you to go with" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Kim-"

Jack scoffed "Good luck with that"

"Jack-"

"Let's go Nikki" Kim cut me off dragging me out of the dojo.

At Lunch the next day I was in line getting food when I bumped into Frank "What do you want" I sighed.

"I just wanted you to know Nikki, I haven't forgotten the way you rejected me. You know what they say about pay back" Frank punched his food

"Let it go" I started to walk away but stopped "BTW's you just punched your meatloaf" I went to go sit with the guys but Kim pulled me to a different table and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"If you go and sit with Jack then it'll show him that you don't care that he's not going to the cotillion with you" she pointed to Jack who was starting to walk over.

"But I don't care" I told her as Jack sat down.

"Hey Nikki I snagged you the last piece of Red Velvet cake" he pushed it towards me. Yes, I love red velvet. I went to take it but Kim pushed it away.

"She'll just take the apple" Kim told him snarky. I rolled my eyes.

Jack sighed and looked at me "I know you're mad about the cotillion, but trust me you do not want me there. My manners are horrible" he tried to explain.

I looked at him "You're my boyfriend Jack of course I want you there"

The n the guy Kim picked for me to go to the cotillion walked over "Hey Kita" He said his nickname he gave me when we first met. "Sup Brochacho" he sat down. I gave him a small wave.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what's a Brochacho?" Jack asked looking jealous.

"Oh this is the guy who asked Nikki to the dance when you, you know, didn't" Kim spat.

"But she's my girlfriend" Jack shouted at her.

I placed a hand on his arm "Yes you are. We're just going as friends. Right… I'm sorry what's your name again" I asked him.

"Brody" he told me.

"Ooh Brody I like that, don't you think so Nikki" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, I guess" I said in monotone

"So, uh, Brody. You're taking Nikki to the cotillion?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I kinda like putting on a tuxedo and dancing the night away with my favorite lady" Brody stood up and put a hand on my chair. I rolled my eyes.

Jack scoffed "You've been here for three seconds how is she your favorite lady?"

"Hush Jack, he said she's his favorite lady" Kim exclaimed. I rolled my eyes once again, this was all so stupid. "Come on Nikki" Kim stood up and motioned for me and Brody to follow.

"Bye Jack" I gave him a kiss before I followed Kim

So even though I really hated the idea I still had to practice my dance with Brody. We had music playing were practicing in the dojo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jack shouted as he came in and turned off the music "What's going on in here?"

I looked at Jack "Were just practicing our dance for the cotillion" I told him calmly.

"Yeah not in here you're not. This is a dojo, Brochacho!" he shouted the last part at Brody. Brody and I started to walk away but Jack stepped in front of us "Have you ever been in a karate dojo before Brody?"

"Actually it's my first time I a dojo" Brody told him and my phone went off.

I looked at it and sighed "Kim wants me to come try on dresses for the cotillion" It's a wonder why were friends now. I went over to Jack "You need to relax, I'm your girlfriend he's just escorting me" I told him.

"Okay, bye" Jack said before kissing me.

I smiled and walked away "Deuces Brody" I called over my shoulder.

Finally I found the perfect outfit for the cotillion, that I liked and Kim approved of. You have no idea how hard it is to find something that falls under both topics. It was a sleeveless dark purple dress that had black lace all over it; it stopped just below my knees. Kim paired it with a pair of small black heels and I finally convinced her to let me wear my black snap back with it.

Tonight was the night of the cotillion and I was dancing with Brody to the music.

I looked around trying to find Kim "So thanks for taking me to this" I said trying to fill the silence.

"It was my pleasure. And get this someone nominated us for King and Queen of the Swan's Court" he told me smiling.

"That's insane" I said trying to sound happy but honestly I wasn't I really didn't even want to come to this thing and here I was with some guy and not Jack.

"Hey, you two" Kim smiled as she walked over. Brody excused himself and walked off somewhere. I slumped I a chair nearby. "How's it going?"

"Fine I guess" I muttered "I just really wish Jack was here"

"Hey, smile it's Jack's loss. He chose not to come with you so you are going to stand up and dance and be happy because you are going to become Queen of the Swan Court"

I looked up at her "How do you know"

"You're Nikki Martinez, how could you not win" she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, Nikki Martinez the girl who only has friends because they she does karate with them" I crossed my arms.

"We're not you friend just because we do karate with you, were friends because your awesome"

I smiled at her "You really think so"

"I know so?"

Eventually Brody came back and sat down at the table with us and the host of the party came up on the mic. "And this year's King and Queen of the Swan Court are… Brody and Nikki" she announced. My mouth dropped I did not expect that.

I looked back at Kim who smirked "I told you so, now go get your crown" I ran up on the stage with Brody following and I took of my hat and smoothed out my hair. "And now for the presentation of the Swan" the giant swan started to roll over.

"IT'S THE SWAN!" I heard someone shout and watched as Jack jumped in front of me as some brown liquid squirted all over us.

"Jack" I looked at him "What the hell just happened"

He jumped up "Nikki, Brody's a Black Dragon he set you up" Jack told me and I turned towards Brody.

"You what?" I shouted pissed.

"No Nikki, I had no idea. I-"

"This is what Frank meant by pay back" I muttered rubbing my forehead. Then the swan squirted me again this time no one intervened "Damn it" I mumbled "I really liked this dress"

"You look horrible" The hostess said to me. I smirked as the swan squirted her this time and she fainted.

Then Frank jumped out of the swan and him and a whole bunch of other Black Dragon's surrounded us "Looks like we go to you out numbered seven to two"

"Three" Jerry jumped up on the stage.

"Four" Milton stumbled up.

"Five' Kim walked over.

"Six" Brody said changing sides.

"You just made a big mistake" Frank said before he tried to punch Brody which he caught the front kicked him off the stage. Brody jumped off the stage and we all fought off our own Black Dragons. I sent a right hook at the guy which he dodged so I roundhouse kicked my guy off the stage and quickly jumped after him with a 720 kick. Dude, I had no idea I could do that. He blocked the kick but stumbled backwards. I went at him with a front kick which he blocked before doing a sidekick. I blocked it sending a crescent kick right at him the guy dodged it and I sent left hook this time. He bent underneath it avoiding being hit. He did a front kick, sending me backwards to the floor. He went to go punch me but I rolled over knocking him off his feet and off the stage. After we took down all of our opponents Jack came up behind me and we watched Frank get whatever was inside of that swan all over his face.

"Ooh rejected" I shouted "Again" I smirked.

"Looks like the Black Dragons messed with the wrong Swan Queen" Jack said before Brody walked over.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I guess I was a kinda a jerk" Brody frowned.

"Yeah you kinda were" Jack spat. I took his hand and smile dup at him. He sighed "But you did come through in the end" Brody nodded and walked away.

"This is what I get for letting Kim choose my escort" I chuckled as I sat in a seat.

"I don't know I think brown's a good color on you" I gave him a small smile and he sighed "Give me that" he took the crown and put it on my head "Nikki, I'm sorry none of this would've happened if I had said yes when you asked me to go with you"

I smiled "Well you're here now. And the tux looks nice" I said straightening his jacket.

HE stood up "You like. Rudy gave it to me" he spread out his arms and Flowers appeared in his hands.

I laughed "Where did those come from"

Jack looked at them "I have no idea"

I laughed again and noticed something on the floor "Well Brody won't be needing this" I picked up the crown and put it on Jacks head "Plus it looks better on you"

"Here's something I never thought I'd say" he held out his hand "Wanna dance"

I bit my lip "I'd love too" As we were dancing I felt that same feeling I got when we were watching Milton and Julie on their date. But this time I knew exactly what it was… I'm in love with Jack Brewer.

**A/N So Nikki finally admitted it not out loud of course, you'll just have to wait for that. And the outfits for both Cassie and Nikki our on my Polyvore account, link on my bio. But I think you may need to copy and paste it into the search bar.**


	17. Breaking Board

**A/N So here's Breaking Board next ill do Reality Fights another one of my favorite episodes. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks. And it was actually kinda weird under the title 'Dude, Where's my sword was the episode Swan Wrath so I figured that my Netflix account didn't have Dude, Where's my sword but actually its under Swan's Wrath so those two are just going to be switched. So in other words yes I'm doing all of those episodes. And I know they all have really weird hair, I mean I love Jack but it's like he's never heard of scissors, I love his hair in the first two seasons though.**

**Bonjour10: Yeah, that's actually one of y favorite lines that she says, sorry. And they did have gorgeous dates I wish I could have hair like Carrie (when she curls it)**

**Guest: Thanks, and I try as hard as possible to put in Jack and Nikki moments some episodes are easier than others.**

I walked down the school steps holding hands with Jack to overhear Eddie, Milton, and Kim's conversation.

"Duke Evans is a world champion speed board-breaker" Eddie told Kim.

"Never heard of him" I shook my head.

"Here check this out" Milton held up his phone and showed us all a video of some guy, who I'm gonna assume is Duke, breaking some boards for an advertisement.

"Duke Evans is a loser who travels around in a motor home doing karate demos" Jack said bitterly after the video had ended.

"He's having a board breaking challenge to see if anybody can break his record" Milton explained to us.

"Ooh, Jack you should try" I offered smiling.

"I would love to beat that guy's record and watch him soak up his tears with his own mullet" Jack said with an evil grin

"I don't know Jack" Eddie shook his head "you think you're ready to take a guy on like the Duke?"

"Yeah, I kinda do" Jack let go of my hand and kicked three lockers shut. As Jack walked back over Jerry came walking in… in pajamas.

"Uh, dude, you know you came to school in your pajamas, right?" Jack asked noticing him too.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me "Did I forget to lay out your clothes"

Jerry rolled his eyes and answered Jack's question "Yeah, I know. I didn't sleep a wink last night. We've got family in town and I have to share my bed with my cousin pepito"

I smirked "It sucks to lose the coin toss doesn't it?"

"So you're going to go to class like that?" Kim asked gesturing to his outfit.

Jerry scoffed "Class? No, no, no. I'm going to bed" Jerry walked over to a locker and opened it. Before he got in he whispered to me "And you did forget to lay out my clothes" I nodded as he got into the locker.

"I can't believe he's really going to bed-"

"Hey!" Jerry cut Eddie off "You kids keep it down out there, okay?"

Later, after school we were all in the dojo while Jerry helped Jack practice for the board breaking contest.

"Time" Milton called pressing a button on my stop watch

"21 boards, that was awesome" Eddie shouted.

"Thanks Eddie" Jerry stepped forward "See, it's all about technique and focus. I do this whole meditation thing before-"

"He was talking about Jack Doofus" I cut him off.

"I'll see you guys later" Kim waved walking away.

"Deuces" I called to her.

"Aren't you gonna say anything about my outfit" Kim said swaying in place.

"Not really" "What Outfit" "Nope" "Didn't notice" "You look the same to me" we all replied.

"I'm a Candy striper you freaks" Kim shouted angry. My head snapped up.

"Kim, I know you need money but hat is just wrong" I shook my head.

Kim rolled her eyes "No, I'm volunteering at the hospital"

"At a hospital. Kim, that's even worse"

"No" Kim shouted "I cheer up the patients, bring them flowers, and do everything possible to ignore what's in their bed pans" I nodded as Kim left the dojo.

"Okay, let's get back to work Jerry. I really want to break that jerks record"

"Dude" Jerry chuckled "What do you have against Duke Evans. He's got the hair of a god"

"And a really out of date drummer" I added.

"He was my hero until I met him" Jack went onto explain the story.

I frowned "Aw, babe what a jerk"

"But he is right you could rock one of them glitter get ups" Eddie added.

"Could we get back to work" Jack asked walking over to the mat.

"Dude I'm fried, can we take a break" Jerry leaned back on the bench.

"Your cousin still in town?" Eddie asked.

I smirked amused "yep, and tell 'em what he did last night Jer."

"Last night pepito… pe-peed the bed" Jerry told them annoyed.

'Let's just break a few more boards; I really wanna beat this guy!" Jack said and Jerry gave in.

"Fine…" he said and got up from the bench.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

'Yeah" Jerry nodded and held up a board. Jack punched through it and went to kicke4d the next one but ended up kicking Jerry's rib.

Jerry fell to the floor upon impact, I ran to his side "Jer, are you okay?!"

"Jerry, I'm so sorry I thought you were ready" Jack apologized standing on the other side of Jerry.

"He's alright he's just a little groggy. Jerry" Milton slapped him "it's Milton" he slapped him again.

"Yah Milton" I said calmly before shouting stop slapping him. We need to get him to a hospital"

"You're right" Eddie nodded. Jack helped Jerry up and over t the door.

"Let's go Jer" then Jack ran him into the pole "Damn it Jack!'

"Sorry" Jack apologized again helping Jerry back up.

At the hospital we were all in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Jerry's condition. Eddie and Milton were both n a seat and Jack and I were pacing the floor, well Jack was pacing and refused to let go of my hand so I was pacing with him.

"Jerry was tired. I-I-I pushed him to hard just so I could what, break Dukes record. He's in the hospital because of me"

"Jack chillax" I pulled him to a stop "I'm sure, Jerry's fine" then the doctor came walking through the doors "He's is he Doc?"

The doctor turned around and looked at us "Let me see if I can put it in terms you can understand… He has a boo-boo on his tum-tum so we had tp order some insidey pictures"

Milton stepped forward "You mean you're taking a x-ray to check for a bilateral contusion along his external factoid"

The doctor rolled his eyes "Well, thank you doctor wannabe"

"Well, you're welcome doctor talk-down-to-me" Milton threw back.

The doctor left to go check on some other patients and we all went back to our seats. A few minutes later an all too familiar scream filled the hospital and Jerry was being pushed past us on a gurney.

Jack and I followed Jerry to a room where we were blocked from entering by Kim.

"Kim, let me in" I demanded.

"I'm sorry he needs his rest" Kim denied.

"Kim-"

"Nikki no!" Kim cut me off "You two focus on beating Duke Evans and I'll take care of Jerry" I didn't like it but I agreed.

"I'd love to show that jerk up but my heart isn't in it" Jack sat down in a seat.

"Your heart isn't in what? Your chest because that could be serious" the doctor from earlier said. We all gave him strange looks before going back to our conversation.

"Fine, don't break your boards but don't tell Jerry you'll just make him feel guilty"

"She's right Jack" I sat down next to him.

"Of course I'm right. I've been working in a hospital for almost six hours"

"But not stripping" I double checked.

"Right Nikki" Kim nodded "Now let Jerry rest that poor boy is suffering"

I nodded and took Jacks hand leading him away from the room. We ended up going back to the dojo but on our way there we ran into Duke

"Hey scooter" Duke called "Coming to see the board-breaking show tonight"

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed "My names not scooter, it's Jack, and no im not"

"Too bad. It's going to be a splinter shower, brother"

"And we don't cared brother" I mimicked him.

"Whatever. I guess you two will just be one of the losers who don't see it" Duke said putting an L up on his forehead.

"I don't think you're all that Duke" Jack told him "in fact I wanted to come down here and challenge your record, but y friends in the hospital" we turned to leave but duke started laughing.

"Friend in th hospital" he mimicked like Jack was making up an excuse "sure. A little wimp like you couldn't break a board. I don't think you could break wind jack."

"You wanna say something else you egotistic little-" Jack cut me off by covering my mouth and holding me back.

"Really?" Jack let me go and broke a board that was to the right of us. I sent Duke a smug smile before I followed Jack into the dojo.

"Those boards weren't for breaking" he called after us "I was building a spice rack for my van"

"God that guys got a huge ego" I muttered when we were fully in the dojo.

"Tell me about it" Jack said not even trying to hide his irritation.

"You know if you broke his record it would put his ego in check" I offered taking a step closer.

"Nikki, I'm not going to do it while Jerry's in the hospital"

I sighed "Listen, Jack, I'm just as worried about Jerry as you are but he's in there because he was helping you practice for the board breaking challenge. So if you don't at least try to beat Duke's record it would all be for nothing"

"Do you really think I should?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, do it for Jerry" I nodded taking his hand.

Jack was still not a hundred percent sure if he should do it so we decided to go check on Jerry but not before we stopped at the store first.

When we walked into Jerry's room this is what we heard.

"Wait! No, no stop! I was faking the whole thing" my mouth dropped.

"What" Kim said but it sounded forced.

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with me I just wanted my own bed" Milton and Eddie pulled off there masks "Milton. Eddie when did you guys become doctors"

"I don't believe this" Jack walked forward "I've been worried sick. I even bought you this stupid talking bear" he hit it and it started talking.

"I wuv you very much" the bear said.

"Oh no you don't. He's not worth your wuv" okay that was probably the cutest thing ever.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. The food, the bed, Kim's oh so refreshing foot baths" Jerry said dreamily.

"That's your problem Jer you didn't think. I was going out of my mind because I was so worried; I had no idea how bad you were hurt. And now you're telling me it was all just an act so you could get your own bed. This is unbelievable" I crossed my arms and left the room. Soon the others followed me out.

As we walked down the halls we ran into Phil rolling a drunken looking Rudy in a wheelchair.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at the corndog all over Rudy's face.

"I went to captain corndog and accidently ordered the millionth wiener" he said with a slur "They gave me free food for life so I ate ad I ate and I ate and I ate" Phil hit him "and then I blacked out"

"I found him wandering around the courtyard, his shirt off, his pants unbuckled and pieces of wiener all over his face" Phil explained.

"I have a problem" Rudy sobbed as Phil rolled I'm away.

"Yes he does" I shook my head.

We ran into the courtyard of the mall just in time for Jack to challenge Duke.

"Hey Duke, I'll give it a shot" Jack called up to him as I followed him up on the stage.

"Jack!" Duke said annoyed.

"I just need someone to hold my boards" Jack reminded us.

"I'll do it" Jerry came running over in his hospital gown "Jack I wanna make things right. Now let's break this fools record" Jerry shouted.

"Okay, Scooter. You ready on the clock" Duke called over to the guy, he nodded "You gotta break 28 boards in 5 seconds" he said like it was a lot of boards in a small amount of time.

"You got this" I gave Jack a good luck kiss before I hoped off the stage.

I stood back and watched Jack break board after board after board as the timer counted down. Jack broke his final board and we all looked over as the timer ran out and Jack had broken 29 boards.

"29 boards, we did it" Jack and Jerry hugged.

"Jack that was amazing" I ran up on the stage and hugged Jack.

"You know what? You got lucky Jack. But I'll be back next year, and you better be ready." He told Jack before he turned to a group of ladies "One of you sweet ladies wanna give Dukey a ride to the bus stop" they all gave him weird looks "Fine" he stormed off.

"Jerry that was incredible. Man, I couldn't have done it without you" Jack admitted.

"Whoo-oo!" Jerry raised his hands making his gown come undone.

"Uh, Jer. You might wanna close your gown. Everyone can see the ponies on your underwear" I laughed.

"They're not ponies" Jerry frowned "They're unicorns" he crossed his arms.


	18. Reality Fights

**A/N Reality Fights! Oh my god! I have 39 reviews on this story. Hopefully this chapter will bring me up to 40. Shout out time!**

**AddaBlack94" Aw, thanks. And of course I know what you mean.**

**Mitatita18: Thanks**

**Guest: Thanks. And it will be soon I promise I just gotta find the right moment.**

**Guest: Thanks and I will try and put more protective Jack/Chase in my storied whenever possible.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nikki no one else.**

"Get him Kim!" I clapped watching Jerry and Kim spar. Kim dodged a kicked from Jerry then kicked him right in the face. Jerry spun around falling to the floor.

"Thanks Nikki" Jerry groaned rolling on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rudy called running over "you kids are getting sweat all over my mats. This is why we can't have nice things

"Rudy calm down. Why are you getting so worked up?" Jack asked

"Bobby Wasabi is on his way here right now and he's got big news"

"I love his entrances. His last one was so cool" Eddie said nodding his head.

I scrunched my face in disgusted "It was the opposite actually. If you are gonna fly a jet pack in a Kimono at least have the decency to wear some underpants"

Eddie waved me off and walked away, I turned back to Rudy "Well this time he promised his entrance isn't gonna be a big deal. He wants everything quiet and low key" Rudy said just as a fanfare went off.

I rolled my eyes as a group of ninjas rolled Bobby in "quiet and low key? I don't think so" I shook my head.

"I would have been here sooner, but we hit a pot hole and blew out a ninja" how do you blow out a ninja.

"That is an awesome ride" Eddie said as Bobby got out.

"I wonder if it's street legal" Jerry asked wide eyed.

"It's part hot tub, part rickshaw, and all par-tay" bobby told us as the ninja wiped the suds off of Bobby.

I placed a hand on my hip "So B. W. what's the big news?"

"I just signed a deal to produce a brand new martial arts reality show called… the Wasabi Warrior!" So? "And… it's going to take place in a dojo" he added still So? "Your dojo" I gaped. "6 karate students living together in a world where they must outplay, outfight, and outwit one another. You'll be playing for a brand new Kamasaki water rider" we all crowded it. This is sick.

"Hang on a second guys" Eddie called our attention "we've all seen those reality shows. Sometimes they bring out the worst in people."

"Yeah, Eddie's right" Rudy agreed "I mean this dojo is a place of honor where we come to study martial arts-"

"All I need is a host" Bobby cut him off.

"Oh please, please pick me, pick me" Rudy ran over to him "I've wanted to be a reality host my whole life"

"All right" bobby nodded "You'll do"

"I'm a host!" Rudy shouted. Bobby nodded "I'm the host! I need a fanfare" Rudy started to play the trumpet off key. He stopped coughing "This thing is filled with Ninja spit"

**The Wasabi Warrior…**

"Six Karate students are about to face the challenge of their lives. Jack… Nikki… Kim… Eddie… Milton… Jerry… Only one can be the… Wasabi Warrior" That was Bobby's introduction of us. Now we were all outside the dojo while Rudy got the show started.

"Welcome to 'Wasabi Warrior' I'm your host and Sensei Rudy" Milton waved into the camera and Rudy pushed him away "You're about to enter a world of mental and physical challenges, Where you should always expect the un expected" Rudy clicked a button and there was a loud explosion and a car alaram started blaring.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I just blew up my car you didn't expect that did you?" We all shook our head "Now go on in and choose your living space and I'll be right back with your first challenge" Rudy said that and I didn't even wait for him to finish before I darted inside.

When we walked in the dojo was decorated with tables and couches and little sectioned off spaces.

"Check this place out. It's amazing" Jack said as we walked in.

"Oh I call that spot" Kim shouted running for the pink one. Jack copied running for the green one I also copied running for the purple one which was in between the green and red one. I started unpacking all my things and setting up my pineapple comforter, pillow and lamp. I'm making it homey, don't judge.

After we all got unpacked and into our gi's we walked back out into the courtyard, where it was set up for a challenge

"Welcome to the dragons playground. By random draw, Kim, Eddie, and Milton, this challenge is for you. It's a race. The first part consists of the ball pit of despair. It may look like fun but beware of hidden ninjas. Then you're off to the Banzai Bounce. Lastly, you have to get through the path of the tiger. Whoever hits the buzzer first, wins the challenge"

"Uh, I have a question. When you hit the Banzai Bounce are you allowed to flip over-"

"Go!" Rudy cut Eddie off by blowing an air horn. They took off and at first Kim was in the lead but then Milton practically glided over the ball [it. So now he was in the lead but he got his foot stuck in the Banzai Bounce to which Kim got over easily. Eddie got captured by a ninja. Kim got to the path of the Tiger where she got knocked over. Milton crawled across that and won the challenge.

We all walked over to him "Congratulations, Milton. You won the challenge. Your prize is a gourmet lobster dinner" Rudy told him

Milton gasped "I can't believe it. I love lobster."

"Milton, before oyu sit down for your lobster feast, you have a choice. If you eat lobster, everyone else in the house eats gruel. Or you can eat gruel, while everyone else eats lobster" We practically begged Milton but he didn't give it to us.

So here we are back in the dojo eating gruel watching Milton eat his lobster, I don't even like lobster but it's probably better than this crap. "So… how's the gruel?"

"Like shit" I muttered.

"Little dry" Jerry added tipping the bowl over. It didn't even flinch. I leaned back on the couch with Jacks arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Guys, first chance we get Milton's gotta go" Kim whispered to us.

"I was thinking the same thing" Jack said peeved.

"Don't have to tell me twice" I whispered back.

"I think I'm done with this one" Milton threw a piece of his lobster on the table. Everyone shared a look then jumped for it. I stood up and walked over to Milton.

"Hey, Can I have your lemon?" I asked pointing to it.

"My- my lemon?" Milton repeated confused "Don't you want some lobster"

I scrunched my nose "Ew, no. Lobsters gross. I may be hungry but I'm not that hungry. So?" I trailed off pointing to the lemon.

"I guess" he picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled then slipped it in my mouth. God, I love lemons.

We were all once again back out in the dojo for the second challenge. Rudy told me I play a special part in this one and honestly I was excited to see what it was.

"Our second challenge is the emperor's bridge. Jerry and Jack you're up. The object is to try and knock your opponent off the bridge. Jerry, you'll be fighting with a pugil stick. And, Jack since you're a black belt, you'll be fighting with… a feather"

"Okay, great. Now how do I fit into this" I asked Rudy.

"Excellent question Nikki. You will be p[laying for immunity. You will stand at least 10 feet away and if you can hit each of them with at least one paint ball you will earn your immunity" he handed me a loaded paintball gun.

"Sweet" I took it and ran over to the marked spot.

Rudy hit the gong signaling them to start. I cocked the gun and shot Jack.

"Ow, seriously?!"

"Don't look at me gaining immunity here. Watch out" I called to him when Jerry tried to hit him with the pugil stick. Jack ducked missing like six swings. Before he finally hit him, I kept shooting at them but Jerry wouldn't hold still. "Dammit" I muttered when I was almost out. Jerry sneezed and flipped off the bridge.

"Gesundheit" Jack called down to him.

"Great job, Jack. You won. Sorry Nikki looks like you don't get that immunity"

I smirked "Not so fast" I helped Jerry stand up and wiped the mud off his cheek to reveal my blue paint ball stain. "Sweet Pineapples! What is that I see? Oh yeah that's right my immunity"

"Congratulations" Rudy congratulated me.

**Video Recording…**

_I leaned back in the chair "Yeah, that's right who has two thumbs, awesome hair and immunity. This girl. Can't touch this"_

"Now jack you have a choice" Rudy turned to Jack "A traveling carnival abandoned this porta-pooper. Everyone else in the dojo will have to spend five minutes in what we call the chamber of horrors." We all gasped "Or you can spare your friends-"

"And your girlfriend. Might I add" I cut in.

Rudy rolled his eyes "by doing the five minutes yourself" Jack, thankfully, chose to do the five minutes. He was constantly screaming, I felt kinda bad. Then of all the terrible things, it tipped over.

Finally it was time for elimination and I was so glad I had this immunity. It was intense. Although I'm pretty sure Milton's going home.

"This is where our game takes a little" bobby hit the gong "twist. That you couldn't possibly have seen" Bobby hit the gong again "coming. Now well go ahead" another gong hit. "Would you please stop that?"

"I'm sorry. I love the gong"

"It's time for a vote to decide which of you will be going home in shame. Of course Nikki is safe due to her immunity" I smirked "I've counted the votes. And the person voted out of the dojo is… going home. And that person is… one of you"

"Who is it?" Bobby suddenly shouted "Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's… Jack"

"What?!" Jack shouted "After what I did for you people, you stabbed me in the back"

I stood up "For the record I voted off Milton"

"Ooh" we all looked back at bobby "I did not see that coming" the ninjas came and took Jack away.

WE were all back in the dojo and Kim and I were on one bench Milton on the other, Eddie was standing between the two and Jerry was pacing behind us.

"I can't believe Jack's gone. It doesn't feel right? He's our friend" Eddie walked into his sectioned off room.

"I'm really gonna miss him. I feel so bad." Kim said and I scoffed.

I stood up and Milton sat down in my seat "Kim, I gotta admit voting Jack off was bri-" Kim elbowed him.

"You guys what?!

"I'm sorry Nikki, but we have to work together it's the only way anyone wins on these shows"

I gaped at her "Did you all form an alliance?"

"No it wasn't like that Nikki. We just met in secret wand decided to do whatever it takes to win, and now that I'm hearing it, yes, absolutely, we have an alliance" Jerry sat back down.

"That's not fair" I crossed my arms.

"Well you're not going to have to worry about it much longer because you're next" Kim told me and I gasped.

Jerry stood up "You told me Milton was out next"

Milton gasped and stood up "You told me Jerry was out next"

Kim stood up "Everyone, just calm down. I mean… how much fun was that ball pit?"

"You no who you could trust in this game?" Milton asked.

"No one" we all finished and stormed into our rooms or well a room. I went into Kim's Jerry went into Jacks, Kim went into mine and Milton went into Jerry's.

We all walked back out "We really need to put our names on these things"

"Yeah" I shouted walking back into mine.

We were finally back out in the courtyard for our next challenge.

"Welcome to your next challenge. It's called the Banzai Brunch. They say revenge is a dish best served cold. That's why we've bought in a very special chef-Your old friend… Jack" Jack raised his head winked at me.

"Welcome back" I leaned forward on the table.

"Hello friends" Jack walked over to the other side of the table "I put together this menu with you in mind. At least one of you must clear your plate or I'm back in the game"

"Martial Arts requires focus and mental toughness. Those skills are about to be put to the test"

"Hello Kim" Jack said coming up behind her. "Maybe you can make a meal out of mealworms"

"I'm out' Kim walked away.

"Eddie" Jack walked over. "You wanna see what I have for you?" Eddie shook his head "What's the matter? Cat got your… tongue" Eddie fainted.

"Milton, you know what goes great with lobster? Panamanian Dung Slug"

Milton picked one up "Just pretend like it's a big French fry with mucus sacs swimming in a nice green slim sauce" he ate one and ended up throwing up.

"And Nikki. Nikki, Nikki, Nikki"

"Let's see what you got Jack" I challenged.

"I got a special surprise for you" Jack lifted the lid and revealed… pineapples?

"Uh, Jack you do know pineapples are my favorite food right?"

Jack nodded with a smirk on his face "Oh, I do but I also know you wouldn't dare eat it with… Chocolate" he poured some over top.

I screamed "Nikki, what's wrong. It's a chocolate cover pineapple… Eat it!" Kim shouted.

I shook my head "You monster" I looked down at the pineapple "How could you ruin something so sweet by putting something so horrid over top"

"You don't like chocolate?" Milton asked.

"Chocolate is the most disgusting thing I will ever taste" I looked at Jack "You won this battle"

"Jerry you're our only hope to keep Jack out of the game" Kim said to him.

Jerry smirked "don't worry I got this. Let me warm up with a couple of appetizers" he went and ate a little of everything the meal worms, the slug, the cat tongue but when he came to mine he picked it up "Ew… Pineapple" he licked all the chocolate off and dropped the pineapple back on my plate.

"Jerry's gonna do this"

"Hit the road Jack" Kim smiled victoriously.

"Not yet. Jerry still has to clear his plate" I looked at Jack, what on earth could Jerry not eat? Jack lifted the lid and revealed a saltine cracker. Jerry and I both screamed. When we were five we went to the beach and eating a pack of saltines. We looked over and saw our grandma in a bikini,

Jerry picked up the cracker and started shaking I took a step back trying not to look at the thing "it's a cracker man up you big baby!" Kim shouted. Jerry took one bite and fell to the floor screaming.

"Well, congratulations, Jack. No one can clean their plate. So you are back in the game"

Jack ripped of his hat "Yeah, back in the game, fools"

I walked over to Jerry and knelt down next to him "Jer, are you okay?"  
"Put a robe on, nana. I'm just a little boy" I frowned and patted his arm. Poor Jerry.

Back in the dojo I sat in between Kim and Jack, I was leaned back with a small bowl of pineapple chunks. What? Seeing the chocolate covered ones have made me hungry.

Eddie stood up "Okay, look, it's obvious there's a lot of tension in here. Why don't we just take our minds off of it and play a little game?"

"What kind of game" Jerry asked bouncing his leg.

"It's called 'One-word Story' so we go around in a circle and make-up a story but you can only say one word. I'll start this…"

"Stupid" Me.

"Game" Kim.

"Eats" Jack.

"Hairy" Milton.

"Moose" Jerry.

"Okay!" Eddie shouted

"I have a game" Kim said out of nowhere "It's called you four lose and I win a water rider on national television" now that makes more sense.

'That's right. We're on television" Jack stood up and spoke to the camera "Hey everybody, Kim had a crush on that Goth dude from the yogurt shop with the detachable ponytail"

Kim jumped up "I do not!" she shouted. "Wait, that ponytail's not real?"

I laughed at that addition and she scowled at me "What are you laughing at" she turned to the camera "Hey Frank Nikki's in love with you"

I gasped "I am not!" I shouted. She just wants his obsession with me to grow doesn't she? Jerry started laughing.

I turned to him "What are you laughing about" I turned to the camera "First night here Jerry cried for mommy"

Jerry gasped and Milton started laughing "What are you laughing at?" he ran into Milton's room and ran back out with a stuffed bunny "Milton can't go to sleep without his little bunny"

Milton gasped "How long have you known about Rondell?" he snatched it away.

We all started shouting at each other only to be cut off by Rudy ringing a gong. "Wow that is fun" he laughed "okay. Time for the final chall_e_nge. When it's over only one warrior will remain"

"Oh it won't be over till the blondes on the water rider" Kim crossed her arms.

Jerry walked over "yeah, but which one of us is the blonde" we all stared at him. Really?

When we all got to the final challenge Rudy had us stand on a ledge "Welcome to the hang tough wall. The last person to drop will be presented with the title of Wasabi Warrior by Bobby Wasabi himself"

Bobby looked up from his sandwich "You got that right Rudy"

"So that's it? All we have to do is stand here? This is gonna be a piece of cake we were born standing up" Jerry nudged me.

I looked at everyone "He's telling the truth. Our mom had us on a bus and there were no empty seats"

"Oh, it's more than just standing" some poles came out over top of us "Grab a hold of your pegs because you're about to… hand tough" we grabbed onto the poles and the ledge disappeared. Release the Wasabi wind"

Wind started to blow at us "A little breeze doesn't bother me. I'm not letting go until my butt hits that water rider"

"Guys, I don't know if I can keep hanging any longer. My arms are getting so"

"Forget it Jack" we all shouted cutting him off.

"It's time for the flaming balls of fury" Some tennis balls started hitting us most of them missing.

""Is this even legal?" Eddie shouted.

"Is that all you got? You call yourselves Ninjas?" then a Tennis Ball hit him with really good aim "Ow! Nice shot!" he called in a high pitch voice.

"You guys must be getting pretty hungry up there. We've blended together the delicious leftovers from our eating challenge- The worms, The tongue, the slugs, the chocolate pineapples"

"The saltines?" Jerry asked with a look of horror.

"Yes Jerry! The saltines" Jerry screamed.

I looked up at the buckets "I'm done" I let go and fell to the floor. I got up and watched the rest take its course. They all got it poured on them and it was disgusting. They all got into this huge fight until Eddie stopped them. They all agreed to to drop at the same time. They all let go except one person. Eddie. That sly dog.

They all walked over to me "Where's Eddie"

"Um?" I pointed up to him.

What's up suckers?" Eddie called then dropped.

"He got you all good" I smirked.

'We have our Wasabi Warrior" Rudy called

"Well played, Eddie. Well played" Bobby clapped

"No hard feelings, right guys. Just playing the game" Eddie spread out his arms.

Jack walked forward "Eddie. You are a lying, conniving snake. Seriously dude, that was… awesome! Now come one group hug"

I took a step back "Um no, you all need a shower"

"Oh come on Nikki" Jack walked over to me.

"Jack no. No! Stop!" he caught me and kissed me.


	19. Kickin' It in China

**A/N So here's Kickin' It in China and I changed it from Kai to Trevor. Maybe I didn't really need to but I wanted to. I changed a few things but I think it turned out okay. Shout out time!**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Bonjour10: Yeah, it's one of my favorite's… in season one. I have a lot of favorites. And thanks. BTW that sounds like a good reality show.**

I was sitting at one of the courtyard tables with Jack when Jerry, Eddie, and Milton walked over with some Chinese food.

"Boy, this Chinese food sucks" Eddie complained.

"What'd you expect from a place called the Scabby Dragon?" Milton reasoned as they all sat down.

Jack stood up "I'll take one of these fortune cookies"

I stood up as well "Same hard to mess these up"

"You are about to embark on an exciting journey" Jack read his.

"All will be revealed through a juicy treat" I read. What?

"Oh guys those are some good ones" Jerry told us and I rolled my eyes

"These fortune cookies are just a dumb gimmick to take your mind off how they look and taste like an old man's ear"

Jack walked into the dojo "I'll take his" I took his cookie and started to eat" it. They're really good I don't know why Jack doesn't like it. I then followed Jack into the dojo.

When we walked in both Rudy and Kim were standing there with huge smiles "what's going on?" I asked slowly.

"This came in the mail today" Rudy shook a paper in front of Jacks face and I quickly realized what it was.

He took it and read over it slowly a huge smile crept on his face to "I'm going to China!" he handed me the paper and I smirked reading it.

"We have to tell the others" Kim ran out of the dojo and over to the others. She quickly came back in with them.

"I cannot believe this. I am going to the junior world martial arts championship in China!"

Milton laughed "I was gonna go but I'm not what they call, you know, good"

"Guys, I've been dreaming of this tournament since I got into martial arts" Jack said. I already knew that. "How did this happen?"

I opened my mouth but Rudy covered it and pushed me away "I might have taken it upon myself to write a letter about a certain student and possibly sent it to, oh I don't know, China"

"Dude, this is important. Try to remember. Did you do it or not" Jerry asked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Rudy away "He didn't. I did. I wrote the letter, I sent it. All Rudy did was sign it"

"But if I didn't sign it would they have accepted it. No" Rudy told me and I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever, the point is Jack is incredible. He's undefeated. He's never lost a match in his life" I looked at Jack then back at Rudy.

"Rudy, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Rudy nodded and Kim and I followed the two outside. I don't know why this one match mattered it is just one match.

"Rudy, not everything Nikki told those people is true" Jack admitted.

"Why does it matter it was just one match Jack" I asked

Jack frowned "Because I'm not undefeated. A kid name Trevor beat me so badly that I gave up karate 'till I came here"

"Jack, it doesn't matter. You deserve this" Rudy told him.

I smiled "That's what I keep telling him"

"And that is why they sent you two first-class tickets to China. You get to bring someone- an adult, a mentor, perhaps someone who is both here and a man"

"Your girlfriend" I cut in.

"It'd be great if we could all go" Kim said.

"Wait, first-class tickets are really expensive" Jack gasped softly "maybe I could trade them in for seven coach tickets"

"It's settled. Jack and I are going alone first-class. Endless leg room, our own entertainment systems, and hot nuts. Ha! In your face Nikki"

"I'm just saying it be great if we could all-"

"I said hot nuts Kim" Rudy shouted cutting her off.

Then Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all walked out "Guys, we're all going to China!" They all got really happy really fast and I sent Rudy a victorious smile.

"Now boarding flight 1875 to China" The lady called over the intercome. I took a deep breath and followed everyone onto the plane. Jack and I sat in one double seat. Jerry and Kim in the other, Eddie and Milton in one and Rudy got stuck sitting next to some old guy who liked to clean himself with his tongue.

I gripped the arm rests and closed my eyes.

"Nikki are you okay" Jack asked putting a hand over mine.

I gave him a small smile "Yeah, just have a little thing with planes"

"Come on" He pried my hand off the arm rest and intertwined our fingers. "It'll be fine. I promise" I took another breath and squeezed Jack's hand as the plane took off.

We are now in China! That's right China! On the great wall! The Great Wall of China!

"Guys" I smiled "We are on The Great Wall of China!" I jumped up and down "In China!" I exhaled "I'm cool. I'm Chill"

Rudy walked over to the ledge "Just think thousands of years ago the emperor could've stood right here, leaned out over the edge of the wall, and yelled 'You darn kids aren't getting your ball back'"

'This thing is over 3700 miles long" Kim chuckled "the biggest landmark in Seaford id the water tower somebody spray-painted 'fart' on"

"Well, this wall is awesome, but you know what else is awesome? Cookies with fortunes that come true" Milton said. I rolled my eyes, that's all they would talk about on the plane. "So we're gonna head over to the Panda Moon Cookie Company"

"It turns out it's just a few miles from here" Eddie said and I zoned out the rest looking over the ledge and smiled.

Jack leaned over next to me "It's an amazing view" I told him taking his hand.

"Yeah" Jack nodded and kissed me. I smiled "what?" he asked.

"We just kissed on top of The Great Wall of China"

"We did" he nodded.

When we got to where the tournament was being held we Jack stood off to the side and practiced some kicks. I leaned against the wall near him.

"You know the view on top of the Great Wall of China must be fantastic at night" Jack just gave an 'uh-huh' of acknowledgement. I sighed "The stars twinkling, the moon shining" Jack gave another 'uh-huh' I sighed again and walked away.

"Hey" Kim caught up with me smiling.

"Hey" I gave a small smile back.

"I was just about to head down to the market wanna come"

"Sure" I nodded.

When we got down to the market Kim and I went into this little shop. It had charms and bracelets and other little gifts. We both decided to get Jack some good luck gifts for the tournament.

I walked up to the counter "Excuse me, I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend can you help me"

She nodded "Of course, can you tell me about him"

"Well he's tall, he has gorgeous eyes-"

"No. I mean tell me about him" she repeated.

"Truthfully… I could talk about him all day and still have a million things to say. But… too many words become meaningless, so I'll just leave it at… he's the most wonderful person I've ever met and… I can't imagine not having him in my life" I have no clue why I just admitted all that to a complete stranger. I guess it's easier when you don't know the person.

She smiled "Here" she gave me a bracelet with a Chinese symbol on it

"Thanks" I payed for it and Kim payed for her gift and we left.

When we got back to the building I ran into this guy, he was tall and had these really light blue eyes. Kim went ahead to go find Jack and Rudy.

"I'm sorry" he apologized after I ran right into him.

"No, no, no. It was all my fault. I wasn't looking.

He smiled "I'm Trevor" and held out his hand.

I froze. Trevor? I slowly shook his hand "Nikki… I should go back…" I trailed off running to go find the others. When I ran in I heard Rudy talking.

"It means that Jack needs to come out swinging and show him that this is his house!" Rudy hit the table beside him and broke it in half.

"Do you realize you just broke a thousand-year-old table" the old man asked.

Jack walked over to me so I didn't pay attention to the rest. "Where were you" Jack asked me.

"Nowhere just got a little side tracked. But I got you this" I pulled the bracelet off my wrist and gave it to him.

Jack took it and looked at it "What's the symbol mean"

I shrugged "I don't know, the lady at the shop didn't say"

"So you took a bracelet and gave it to me without knowing what it said" Jack teased "It could say you hate me"

"It could" I nodded "but I don't think so"

"Mmhmm" he smiled and kissed me.

"Enough kissy-kissy Jack you're up" Rudy said and I rolled my eyes.

Jack bowed before he got onto the mat and beat him, and the next opponent, and the next, and the next. Making his way all the way into the finals. After he beat the last guy he came over and high fived Rudy and Kim and hugged me.

"Jack, you did it! You're in the finals!" I shouted as I pulled away from the hug.

"Now as your sensei I know you look at me as the guy that is responsible for your success, but I want you to know that in some small way you're a part of it too"

Jack rolled his eyes "Thanks Rudy" Rudy gave him a thumbs up.

We watched as the other guy in the finals took down his opponent. When he stood up I realized that, that guy was Trevor.

"Looks like the other semi final is over" Kim said

Rudy pointed at Trevor "That's your opponent in the championship"

"That's Trevor" Jack said after getting a good look at him.

"I saw you fight Jack" Trevor walked over "Surprised to see you here"

"I thought I'd swing by and pick up a trophy or two" Jack said cockily.

Trevor scoffed "That's funny. I thought I beat the karate out of you two years ago"

"I'm a lot better fighter than I was two years ago" Jack argued "and your breath is worse"

"Listen loser-"

"No you listen Trevor" I cut him off "why don't you just walk away while you still can"

Trevor looked at me surprised but quickly covered it with a smirk "Feisty and hot. I like you"

I scoffed. Wow talk about a personality change. "Excuse me" I lunged for him but Jack, like always, held me back.

"Just walk away Trevor" Jack told him.

"Whatever" Trevor muttered "Just know this, this time when I take you down, you're not getting back up" Trevor walked away and Jack released me.

"He's not afraid of you Trevor!" I shouted at him before I turned to Jack "right jack?"

"Nikki, I can't beat this guy" Jack started to walk away.

"Jack, don't say that" I smiled at him "You can take him. I know you can" he gave me a small smile back.

"Yeah, you are not gonna give up on yourself, Not after I flew all the way out here in coach, stuck between a screaming baby and a man who cleaned himself with his tongue"

"Maybe you guys are right. My grandfather taught me to live by the Wasabi code. We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die." Jack quoted.

"Never say die, Jack" Rudy repeated.

"I don't know if I can beat Trevor, But he's gonna know he's been in a fight" Jack said with determination.

"So what's the big deal between you and Trevor?" Kim asked

"We used to be best friends when we were younger but something in him changed. I don't know." Jack explained. I frowned as Jack walked away.

**Jack's POV**

I walked out the washroom and looked back as the toilet made a weird flushing noise "Man, two thousand years old and that toilet still flushes better than the one at the dojo" I said to myself and walked over to a mirror.

"Hello Jack" said an all too familiar voice.

I groaned as I turned around "What do you want Trevor"

"What's the matter, upset because your girlfriends not here to protect you" Trevor faked a frown.

I rolled my eyes "I don't need Nikki to protect me. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself" I started to walk away.

Trevor smirked "Good. Because after I win the championships. I plan on stealing Nikki away." I spun around and faced him "It shouldn't be that hard I mean my competition is a little pipsqueak like you" I went to throw a punch but he caught it and twisted it, my wrist made a painful crunching noise. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you" I glared at him as he walked past me pushing me with his shoulder on the way out.

I paused for a second and looked down at my wrist which was starting to turn red. I walked out of the bathroom myself running right into Nikki.

"Whoa" Nikki laughed then frowned seeing my wrist "Jack. What happened" she gently took it in her hands.

"Tr- I shut my hand in the door by accident" I lied.

We need to get this checked out" she said and started to walk over to Rudy.

After she explained everything to him Rudy called a doctor to have him come check it out.

The doctor put a brace on my wrist and explained the seriousness of the injuries "Jack after a thorough examination of your hand-"

Rudy cut him off by whimpering. "I'm afraid I have to be honest with you" The doctor continued and Rudy whimpered again. "Based on my diagnosis-" once again Rudy whimpered.

Nikki hit him in the shoulder "Shut it" she hissed.

"Jack your hand is broken. You can't fight in the tournament tonight"

My eyes widened "What? No, no, no! I didn't come all this way out here to forfeit. I have to beat Trevor" I exclaimed standing up.

"I'm sorry" the doctor stood up as well and left.

Nikki turned to me "Jack" she sighed "its okay of you don't beat Trevor. You still proved you belong here"

"Right here" Rudy continued "with the best in the world. I'm really proud of you" Nikki nodded and took my hand. I smiled at them "Now I'm just gonna walk behind those lockers and if you hear what sounds like a grown man crying…it's probably just the pipes" Rudy ran behind the lockers and you could hear him sobbing. "Stupid pipes"

"Are you going to be okay" Nikki asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, I just need some air" I walked out of the room and all the way outside. Walking down the streets was hard cause of all the people but I somehow stumbled upon the shop Nikki went to. I walked in and up to the counter.

"Hey, excuse me, earlier today there was girl who came here. About yeah high long black hair" I described Nikki she smiled.

"Oh you must be the boyfriend. She was right you do have gorgeous eyes"

"Um… thanks. Anyways she said you gave her this bracelet I just wanted to know what this symbol means" I showed her the bracelet.

"It's the Chinese symbol for love"

I smiled down at the bracelet "thanks" then something caught my eye.

**Nikki's POV**

It was time for the championships and Rudy, Kim, Jack, and I were all sitting in some non-breakable chairs.

"I just got a text from the guys" Jack said showing me the message on his phone. "They said there sorry I had to forfeit. They'll be here as soon as they ditch the wives"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Uh, try to stay hip to the jive Nikki" Rudy laughed "'ditch the wives' is what the kids today say when when something's cool or Rad" the guys playing the intro drums left and the old guy fr4om earlier came back onto the mat "Hey, Jack, check out that judge's beard . It's so ditch the wives"

"And now this year's junior world martial arts champion-Trevor. Would you please some up here" I scoffed as I watched Trevor walk up and take the trophy.

He walked over to us "Hey Nikki wanna go get a bite to eat at this Chinese restaurant down the street"

I looked at him "No thank you" I said.

Trevor frowned "Come on, you really gonna pick this chump over me"

I raised my eyebrows "no. I'm picking Jack over a chump"

Trevor's frowned turned into a scowl "You shouldn't talk to me that way bad things could happen"

Jack stood up "Just walk away Trevor you got the trophy"

"And what are you going to do if I don't" He poked Jacks chest.

Jack grabbed his hand and twisted it to the side (A/N: the rest of the fight is basically the fight between Kai and Jack on the Great Wall of China)

Trevor flipped over the ledge but Jack caught him I could just make out the conversation.

"Okay, Jack, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking your wrist. I'm sorry for trying to steal Nikki. Just don't let me fall"

"Don't worry I got you" Jack assured him and pulled him up

Trevor stood up and laughed 'That proves you're weak. I would've let you drop" Trevor grabbed Jack wrist and hit it with a knife hand. Jack felt o the ground and Trevor went to kick Jack but he caught it and sent him flying into a small bench.

"Okay. I think everybody saw I was nowhere near that bench" Rudy exclaimed and ran over to Jack.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jack looked at Trevor "See you next year champ"

Some of Trevor's other friends ran over to him just as Milton, Jerry, and Eddie came running in, in some ridiculous costumes.

"Sorry we're late" Milton apologized "you would not believe what we've been through"

Then Jerry's phone rang he looked at it and groaned "It's the wife. Ignore" he hung up and I decided not to ask.

That night we all sat at a small table eating.

"So after all that, you found out your great treasure is in your friends?" Jack asked after Jerry, Milton and Eddie finished telling us the craziness that has been there day.

"Yeah. Can you believe that?" Eddie asked.

"I can" Rudy said "Look you can have all the money in the world, but if you don't have what we have right here you've got nothing." Rudy lifted his cup "To friends"

"To friends" we all repeated lifting our cup. We all clicked our cups and took a sip.

"So do you think your wife will be mad that you ditched her?" I asked Jerry.

"uh, excuse me, my wife has a name… I may not know what it is but she has a name"

'They're not our wives' Milton exclaimed "We're thirteen, there were no rings, and one of us was dressed like Elvis"

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter when I saw three angry women standing in the doorway.

"Really?" Kim said seeing them too "You might want to tell them that"

The three boys looked back and stood up screaming.

"Honey I can explain" Milton said sheepishly. The three girls then chased them down the wall.

"Well that was interesting" I muttered.

"Yeah" Jack nodded then stood up "Well we have to go do something" Jack told Kim and Rudy.

"We do?" I asked looking up at him.

"We do" he repeated holding out his hand.

I took it and he helped me up. We walked down the pathway in a comfortable silence, holding hands.

I stopped "So… what is the something we have to do"

"Well, someone told me that the view up here is fantastic at night" Jack said leaning over the ledge.

I smiled joining him "You were listening"

Jack looked at me "Of course I was. I always listen" he dug his hand into his pocket "that's how I know your gonna love this" he held up what was in his hand and I gave a small laugh.

"A pineapple necklace" I said as he turned me around.

"yep" he hooked it around my neck "I saw it when I went down to that little shop to figure out what this symbol means" he gestured to his bracelet.

I leaned back against the wall "And what does it mean?" I asked curious

He smirked "Love" my eyes widened remembering the fortune. All will be revealed through a juicy treat.

I sighed "I did not want that to come out through some old lady and a 5 dollar bracelet"

Jack laughed and leaned against the wall next to me looping his arm around my waist. He smiled down at me "Well I have a secret" he leaned over and whispered in my ear "I love you too" he backed his head up a little then kissed me.

**A/N So… Great! Fantastic! Were you fangirlling the whole time? I was and I'm the writer. Review.**


	20. Dude, Where's my Sword?

**A/N here is Dude, where's my Sword, I hope I did this one okay. So I have 49 reviews let's make it 50. Whoo-oo!**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks, Here's the update**

**Bonjour10: I thought they'd give Jack the trophy too. And I know the way Jack had to forfeit was better in the episode. Awesome fight scene. But I still needed him to forfeit so I tried.**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks and don't worry I won't tell.**

**Guest: Thanks. Glad you liked it**

**DragonKing19: You actually reviewed three times on three different chapters. So thanks for that.**

**Guest: Thanks. And you're welcome on the fast updates.**

We were all gathered in the dojo watching Jack perform his new Bo staff routine.

"That was amazing Jack" I said once Jack was finished.

"Thanks Nikki" Jack smiled at me.

"You know what I say about Bo staff?" Jerry walked over "Bo-ring" he took it from Jack "Swords is where it's at, bro"

"Jer, you know next to nothing about swords" I told him.

"Yeah-huh I've been practicing with the attachment to mom's vacuum cleaner"

"And the only thing you've accomplished is wacking down the ceiling fan and sucking the curtains off the walls" I argued.

"And I am very proud of that" Jerry smiled proudly.

Milton walked over "Well, that Katana Sword that Rudy loves so much is right there"

"Yeah give it a shot, Jerry" Kim smirked.

"Go on" I pushed him towards it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll- I'll give it a shot. You know, I'm not sure the things as balanced as my mom's vacuum cleaner and there's no brush on the end of it, but I'll give it a shot" Jerry went to go reach for it but Rudy walked in.

"Hey, Jerry" Rudy said startling Jerry. "Whatchu' doing?"

"Uh… airing out the pits" Jerry lied.

"Well, let me make this very clear No one touches my Katana" Rudy said just as Bobby came walking out of Rudy's office crying.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Rudy, I didn't get the part on that movie" Bobby told him. Well that's sad considering he was going to play himself.

"I'm sure the part was just wrong for you" Rudy tried to comfort him.

"It was to play Bobby in 'The Bobby Wasabi Story'" Bobby said.

"Well, maybe there's another part for you"

"I'm Bobby" Bobby started to cry again. Rudy decided to take Bobby over to falafel Phil's to talk while the rest of us practiced. When Rudy came back he was dressed rather… interestingly.

"Yep, kids, every once in a while you have to put on the leather pants and hit the open road with the boys. Now all I need is for one of you guys to come in on Saturday to water the plants"

"Sure, we'll do it" We all said.

"Alright, now let me get the keys from the office" Rudy started towards the office. "They're in my pocket" Rudy had a difficult time getting the keys out while Phil and Bobby came in.

"Hey hey, our gas-powered pigs are ready to ride us" Phil said.

"I'm gonna feel so alive out there on the open road- men being men. I should put my hair back. Nikki can you spot a scrunchie?"

I took one off my wrist and flung it at him.

Rudy stood up "Okay, guys, I've got the keys. Let's go. We'll see you guys in a few days" he tossed Jack the keys.

"That is the worst biker gang ever" Milton said when the other three had left.

"Guys, we've got these keys and Rudy's gone for the weekend. Do you know what that means?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we need to come up with a chart with everyone's plant watering responsibilities" Eddie snapped then tapped his head smiling.

"No, Eddie, it means we can throw that party we've always wanted to have" I explained to him.

"With girls and music and girls and food and girls" Jerry said nudging Milton.

"Do you know who we should invite?" Kim asked. "Brad Wolf" Kim smiled.

"Mmm, you know if Kim's bringing Brad I'm gonna need a date?" I glanced at Jack.

"Well, would you like to be my date… Nikita?" Jack took my hand.

"I'd love to" I kissed him and everyone groaned.

"Can we please just get back to the party?" Milton asked.

I pulled away and laughed "Go on"

"Rudy will flip if he finds out, so we have to keep things small and under control"

We all nodded "Come on Nikki we have to go pick out an outfit for the dance"

"Do I have to?" I asked scrunching my nose.

"Yes. Now let's go" Kim pulled me out of the dojo.

When I showed up at the party the party Milton was surfing the crowd. I spotted Jack and walked over I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, Kathy Davis"

I hit his shoulder "You wish"

He stood up "No I don't I got you"

"Aren't you a real charmer" I teased.

"Alright party people. I'm D. J. Eddie d. and this one goes out to Kim Crawford" Eddie called over the mic and started the song.

I looked over and saw her dancing with Brad "This is my Jam" she started dancing and Brad walked away.

"That poor girl" I shook my head.

"Poor girl. Do you know what Brad just witnessed" Jack gestured to Kim who was still dancing.

I rolled my eyes "Hey Kim you do realize Brad just walked away right"

"No he's right…" she trailed off when she didn't see him. "Huh. That's weird he was here a second ago. I just started dancing and…" she trailed off looking around.

"Weird" Jack said sarcastically.

Jack and I walked away and we passed by Jerry.

"Great party. I've had so much grape juice, I bet my uvula's purple" he opened his mouth to show Jerry.

"Hey" I tapped his shoulder "Go away" he frowned and walked away.

"Thank you" Jerry breathed.

I turned around and saw Kathy dancing with Brad I turned back to Jack.

"Come on your gonna dance with me" I took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Jack didn't move when we got there "I don't think so"

"Come on Jack, Please" he shook his head "Jack, if you love me you'll dance with me"

'Fine" he sighed. Then a slow song came on "Oh look slow song can't really dance to those" he tried to walk away.

I caught his hand and pulled him back "Jack Brewer you are dancing with me" I placed his hand on my waist and draped my hands around his neck and started to sway "See easy"

"Jack! Nikki!" Milton came running in. "these guys crashed the party" he pointed to a group of football players who had just arrived.

Jack walked over to Kevin "Kevin, you guys gotta go"

"I don't think so we just got here" Kevin pushed Jack away and walked over to the snack table.

I shoved Kevin "Come on be cool. We don't' want any trouble, all right?"

Kevin looked at me for a second before he raised his fist, Jack caught it "You see, you really shouldn't punch pretty girls" Jack said and twisted Kevin's arm before he kicked him at a table. A guy ran at Jack but I stopped him. I hit him with a light turning kick. He tried to punch me but I dodged it and sent him to the ground with a tornado kick. Jack dodged two punches and sent another guy onto a table while I blocked a punch, bought my elbow into the guys side, pushed him down kicking him in the stomach with my knee, and tackled him to the ground with my foot. Kevin came at Jack again; Jack blocked a punch then dodge one then caught the next one and sent him flying into the Bo Staff's. By now the dojo was cleared out.

"This is not good" Jerry walked over

"We are in so much trouble" Kim shouted.

"We just gotta clean this up, okay?" Jack looked around.

"I gasped "But what do we do about the missing Katana" I pointed to the empty space where it used to ahdn.

"Rudy's priceless Katana is gone" kim repeated. "He is gonna kill us"

"At least he won't be doing it with the sword" Jerry said.

"Jerry!" I shouted and ran for him but Jack caught me.

"Beating your brother is not gonna solve anything" Jack told me.

I glared at Jerry who was hiding behind Milton.

"Guys!" Eddie shouted 'We forgot to water the plants" Eddie picked up the pot and ran to the bathroom with it.

"Okay, fine. I'm chill" I exhaled "Milton go look to see if there's another sword nearby and we'll get started on cleaning"

After a few minutes Milton came running out "I found one. It's the exact same sword that Rudy had. It's at Bronze Nugget pawnshop"

"Yes!" Jack took the paper "all right Kim, Milton, Nikki, let's go" This better work.

We got the Pawnshop and I walked up to the counter "Hey, yeah, um we are looking for this Katana" I showed him the picture.

"Let me go check in the back" he went to the back and Jack, Kim, Milton and I started to look around.

Eventually he came back out "This, boys and girls, is the real deal, completely unique. There's only one that exists in the whole world"

"Actually our sensei has one just like it" Jack informed him.

He paused "There's only two that exists in the whole world"

"We've got to get it for Rudy" Milton said when the owner walked back over to the counter. Milton turned to the guy "How much do you want for it?"

"500 dollars' he answered without hesitation.

"What?!" we all shouted.

"We don't have that kind of money" Jack told him.

"Well, you have to bring in something of equal value to trade for it. Hey, maybe your friend would like this priceless Ben Franklin toenail"

"That's a corn chip" Kim said after looking at it.

The guy looked at it "Oh, no. I ate a national Treasure!"

We all laid what we had on the counter and the guy added up the values "Well, I've totaled up all the stuff you've bought, and I think you'll be happy to hear I can give you 94 dollars"

Jack Milton and Kim all started shouting at him "Guys!" I shouted "Chill. It's okay. I got this" I walked over to the counter. "I really didn't want it to come to this but here" I pulled off my ring "This is a real gold pineapple ring"

He looked at it "I'll give you an extra 25 dollars" he set it down on the counter.

"That's it" I shouted and tried to climb over the counter but Jack, Milton, and Kim pulled me back over. I snatched my ring back and put it on my finger.

"94 dollars for all your junk. Take it or leave it"

"Can I see that old French Horn?" Milton asked.

"Sure" he handed it to Milton.

Milton looked at it then his eyes went wide. He looked at us then at the guy. Oh he better not "Will you trade this for all our stuff?"

"I can do that"

"Milton" I hit his arm "what" I hit him again "Are" again "you" again "Doing" again.

"Ow, stop it. Just trust me" he started playing the horn and I rolled my eyes.

"You know a little something about the French Horn, don't you?" he asked after listening to Milton play.

"This horn was made by the greatest French Horn maker and composer ever. See that little L. S. under the spit valve. That stands for Lorenzo Sanzoni"

"I thought that stood for loud sound" the guy frowned. "How much is that thing worth?"

"I think you mean 'How much it this thing worth, boss?' Because we just bought ourselves a pawnshop"

"Oh, Milton I could kiss you" I paused and took a step back "But I'm not going to" I scrunched my nose.

"Now hand me that sword" the guys gave it to Milton. Milton handed it ot Jack "And organize the shelves. And take out this toy canon" Milton pulled the string and shot a canon threw the wall.

"And patch up that hole" Jack added.

'Yeah, get going" I snapped. Then we walked out.

WE ran itno the dojo to find it cleaner then clean.

"This place looks great" ilookd around.

"We got the sword" Milton told him.

"Yes! Wait, guys, there's something I need to tell you." T

There was a motor reeving coming from outside.

"It's Rudy. He's back" Milton shouted.

"We've go t to get the sword up there" Kim pointed to the spot.

"Give it to me" Jack mumbled.

I took the Katana from Milton and tossed it to Jack. He caught it and ran over, jumped up, put the Katana back, and rolled on the ground just as Rudy came walking in.

Jack jumped up "Hey Rudy. How was your trip?"

"It was amazing. How's everything here?"

"Everything here is great" Kim laughed.

I elbowed her "Just great" I repeated.

"Well, the place looks great. The plants been watered"

"That was me. All me" Eddie cut him off.

"Wait something's different" he looked up at the Katana "my Katana!" we started to walk away. "Nah, it's fine" we all walked back towards him. "I don't know why I get so crazy about that thing? It's just a knock off I paid 15 bucks for at the flea market"

"Knock off?" Milton repeated. "Flea Market? Do you have any idea?"

I jumped on Milton's back and covered his mouth.

"How glad we are to have you back, Rudy?" he gave me weird look. "I'm jumping for joy"

"Why don't we all go over to falafel Phil's and you can tell us all about your trip. Come on, we'll buy" Kim offered.

"Go ahead. I'm just gonna put my stuff in the office. I'll be right there"

"Let's go Milton" I kicked his leg and he started walking.

When we got outside I hopped off "Do you realize we just went through all of that for nothing?" Milton asked.

"It wasn't for nothing. We threw an awesome party that Rudy will never know about" Jack said and took my hand as we walked to Phil's.


	21. Rowdy Rudy

**A/N OMG! 68 reviews, that's amazing. You all rock. Even if it was mainly one person commenting on every chapter. Still awesome. And hopefully this chapter brings it to 70. Shout out time!**

**DragonKing19: You reviewed like 15 times so thanks. Appreciate it.**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks and Jerry and Rudy's conversation at the end was hilarious.**

**Bonjour10: thanks.**

I stood next to Jack in the dojo watching Jerry and Eddie spar. Kim came walking out of the bathroom "Hey Kim" I waved.

She waved back then continued onto her locker. Eddie blocked a kick from Jerry, and then Jerry dodged a punch from Eddie then caught the next punch and used the Atomic Claw on him.

"Hey, Hey stop!" Jack broke them up. Damn, and just when it was getting good too.

"What was that?" Eddie asked.

"The Atomic Claw. Whoo!" we high fived.

"That is not a martial arts move. It's an appetizer at the Lobster Barn" Jack said sarcastically

"It's a pro wrestling move" Jerry corrected.

"And an awesome pro wrestling move" I added

"Dude, you know who uses it?" Jerry asked.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and go with the wrestler called the Atomic Claw" Jack said sarcastically again.

"You know wrestling's fake right?" Kim asked walking over.

I gasped "Kim how dare you"

"There is nothing fake about the Claw's claw, okay? It's one hundred percent bionic with robotic titanium fingers that can crush a man's skull" Jerry nodded smiling.

"It's a catcher's mitt wrapped in Aluminum foil" Jack said.

I sighed irritated "Not you too. Does this mean you're not going to the wrestle frenzy this weekend with me?"

"Of course I'm going" Jack said at the same time Kim said "Wouldn't miss it"

I smiled "Yay"

"Can we get back to sparring?" Eddie asked.

"Let's go" Jack motioned for Jerry and Eddie to go back to the matt. He held out his hand "All right, you ready?" they nodded "Go!"

The two boys once again started sparring but it was cut short when Eddie did the Russian Lobe Lock. Another awesome wrestling move. Jack didn't even bother breaking them up and I wasn't going to, it was very entertaining to watch.

Jerry screamed for a while until he finally broke free of Eddie "That is crossing the line, dude. You do not touch another man's ears. Ever."

"Man up Jer" I shoved Jerry slightly.

Then Rudy came walking out of his office "What are you guys doing"

"Jer used the Atomic Claw on Eddie, so Eddie used the Russian Lobe lock on Jerry. All in all it was quite funny" I explained.

"So I go into my office for ten minutes, and you guys just goof off?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry, Rudy" Jerry apologized "We're just pumped about wrestle frenzy coming to town"

"What is it with you kids and this wrestling stuff?" Rudy asked. "If I wanted to see giant sweaty freaks pounding each other, I'd go home for Thanksgiving. I don't need this today"

"Rudy what happened" I asked.

"I don't know. Let me see. My cat needs feline braces and I to help my mother's man friend because his nose was stuck in a bowling ball"

"How can that happen?" Kim asked.

"By playing a game called 'I bet I can fit my nose in that'" Rudy snapped.

The next day at school I walked down the steps of the school with Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. And Milton just told us about his situation with Julie.

"Dude, the next level. She's talking about kissing, Bro." Jerry told Milton.

"Aw, Milton's gonna kiss Julie" I sang.

"No, no, no. I can't. I'm not ready" Milton said and I frowned.

"It's not that big a deal" Eddie said. "You just have to relax and let nature take over"

"How do you know?" Milton asked "the only thing you ever planted one on was the punching dummy at the dojo"

"And I relaxed and let nature take over" Eddie repeated.

I rolled my eyes "Milton this is a huge deal. I mean it's your first kiss" I sat down on the bench.

He sat down next to me "Well, it's not technically my first one" Milton then told us about how he accidently planted one on his aunt Gerty. "The whole thing was horrible" Milton stood up again "I tasted her lipstick and cough drops for three weeks"

Then Jack skidded over to us "Guys, you are not gonna believe this. That wrestler Mondo Mountain is in town. He was in Falafel Phil's and apparently, he met Rudy"

"No way" I stood up and watched the video of Rudy using karate to take down Mondo. It was epic.

"Whoa!" Eddie said when the video ended "Rudy says Martial Arts is for confidence, discipline, and honor. But turns out its also good for taking down fools" he raised his hand for a high five. None of us gave it to him. "What's a guy gotta do to get some up top around here?"

After school we all ran over to falafel Phil's looking for Rudy. He was sitting at a booth with Phil.

"Rudy!" I shouted and flipped over the seat so I was sitting next to Rudy "Why didn't _you_ tell us you took down _the_ Mountain"

"Your video's all over the internet" jerry added.

"Yeah, Rudy, you're famous" Kim shouted from behind me.

"Yeah I know. Today, a woman asked me to sign her baby" Rudy informed us. "Do you know how much that things worth now?"

Then Phil's ringtone started to play "That's me" he answered it "Hello' and walked away.

"Rudy I wasn't there, but you always taught us not to use Martial Arts unless you absolutely have to" Jack said.

"Oh, no, no. I had to. That giant jerk cut in front of me" Rudy explained

"So what you're saying is sometimes you have to take a stand?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I just didn't take a stand for myself. I was taking a stand for every little guys that's ever been pushed around by a fat cat or a big wig or a fat cat in a big wig-"

"Yes! Yes!" Phil shouted as he walked back out cutting Rudy off. "He'll do it. Rowdy Rudy will fight Mondo Mountain. Okay, ciao, baby" Phil hung up and looked at us "So you guys need more hummus or anything"

"Phil!" we all shouted.

"What did you just do?" Rudy asked.

"I called the wrestle frenzy people and told them that you wanted to get into the ring with the Mondo"

"What? I am not a pro wrestler" Rudy stood up

"Don't worry it's just a show. They want you to win. They want to see the tiny mouse once again take down the elephant"

"I don't crave the spotlight. I'm but a simple man who lives a quiet life. I don't seek fame-"

"They say that they will pay you 5,000$" Phil cut Rudy off.

'Mondo's going down baby!" Rudy shouted.

"Yeah" I fist bumped Rudy.

The next day after school I ran the courtyard trying to find Rudy, when I did he was standing at the front of a long line of people.

"Rudy, I need to talk to you"

"Uh, Nikki, I'm kind of in the middle of throwing people aroud for money-"

"Rudy!" I shouted cutting him off "Jack's gonna miss class today because he's in detention"

"What? Why?" Rudy asked.

"He got into a fight with a kid at school and flipped him, just like you did to Mondo" I explained.

"what? I told you guys to never fight at school"

"Yeah, well, everyone at school is saying Jack went 'All Rudy' on him" I crossed my arms.

"Wait so now 'going all Rudy' means you beat someone up?" Rudy asked confused.

"Yeah, what did it mean before?" I asked.

"You know, losing your gym shorts during a Volleyball match" Rudy mumbled and I tried to stop myself from laughing.

After Jack got out of detention he came to the dojo and Rudy took him into the office to talk to him. I waited outside and after a few minutes Jack came storming out of the office with Rudy right behind him "How dare you! I am your sensei and I deserve respect. Great now I got a run in my tights"

"Rudy what was that?" I asked

"He's mad because he got in a fight at school, and thinks it's the same as what happened to me in Falafel Phil's"

"It kinda is" I agreed.

"No it not. It's completely different" Rudy denied.

"Name one difference" I challenged crossing my arms.

"Well there's- how about- you know- he was all- you know- Do you really think I'm being a hypocrite?"

"Kinda, yeah" I nodded.

"What have I done?" Rudy shook his head then ran back into his office.

At school I walked down the halls with Milton and he was telling me about what happened when he tried to kiss Julie.

"She turned into Gerty?" I asked.

"The girl wants my lips, but I can't give them to her. I have to end it" Milton admitted.

My eyes widened "no, no, no, no, no. There is no way you are ending things with Julie. Julie's your first love"

"It's not fair to her. It's over" Milton started to walk away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I pushed Milton back up against the locker "Listen freckles, I was responsible for getting you two together, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you break it off because of some dumb mental block"

"Nikki, I appreciate your concern, but you are putting a lot of pressure on a place my doctor thinks may be a third nipple"

My hand snapped back so fast I almost hit myself in the face "I'll help you, meet me at the dojo at 3:30"

"Yeah, I've got some fruit flies in the lab that'll be livid if I don't show up with a rotten plum"

"Milton" I warned.

"3:30 will work" Milton agreed.

I nodded and walked away satisfied.

After school Milton showed up at 3:30 and we got right to it. I held up a picture of Julie and told Milton to kiss it.

He sat there with his lips puckered for like 5 minutes.

"I can't do it" Milton pulled away.

"Yes you can"

"I can't" Milton repeated.

"It's just a picture" I argued.

"Every time I pucker, I see Gerty. It's hopeless' Milton gave up.

"It's not hopeless. How about we take it slowly, like getting into a hot tub" I offered.

"I don't get into hot tubs. They're bubbling cauldrons of bacteria"  
I rolled my eyes irritated "For the love of- It's just a stupid…" I trailed off and kissed Milton. I actually kissed Milton. Ew! When I looked over Julie was standing right there. "That's not good"

"Milton David Krupnick, you and Nikki?" Julie shouted.

"No, no, no, no, Julie. There is no me and Milton" Julie lunged at me and I narrowly dodged it "I'm warning you Julie I don't want to hurt you" Then of course as soon as I said that Julie pinned me to the ground. Damn this girl is strong.

"Julie, no, Nikki was just kissing me to see if I'd like it. And I did"

I glared at him but I didn't have to do anything cause then Julie attacked Milton

"No, no, no, Julie' I helped her up "I was just helping Milton because he was nervous cause he knew you wanted to kiss him. And he wanted your first kiss to be perfect"

"Yes, and I didn't wanna ruin things by vomiting on your shoes" Milton added.

"This was never about me" I held up the picture "it's all about you"

"Milton, where did you get the idea that I wanted you to kiss me?" Julie asked.

"You said you wanted to go to the next level"

"I was talking about the upper level of the museum" Julie said.

"But you said it would e scary at first, and then it would be fun" That does sound like kissing.

"Yeah, because after you get off the elevator, the first thing you see is the mummy exhibit. But if you keep going, there's a simulator that lets you travel through the human digestive tract"

Milton nodded "I heard about that. It's a magical journey from mastication to evacuation. That's one wild ride I wanna take with you"

I shook my head "nerd love"

"Oh, Milton. And about the other thing- we don't need to rush. When we're ready it'll happen" Julie assured him.

"Thanks Julie" they both stood up off the bench "Let's go get a smoothie"

"Just a second" Julie said and turned to me once Milton was gone "Nikki, thanks for helping Milton. I know you're a black belt, but if your lips get anywhere near my man ever again, I will end you sister" Julie threatened. I leaned away from her wide eyed.

"Got it' I nodded.

"Bye-bye" she said then walked out of the dojo.

I sat in the front row with everyone watching the wrestling match.

"Oh, this is disgusting" Kim complained "These guys are sweating all over us"

"I know Rudy got us the greatest seats ever" jerry shouted over the noise.

"Check it out, I caught one of his teeth in my snow cone" Eddie said holding it up.

"That is awesome' I shouted "yet slightly disturbing"

"Hello everyone I'm Jason Sehorn" we all cheered "And I used to play in the N. F. L. and now I'm here as your celebrity wrestling announcer in Seafood"

"Seaford!" Jerry corrected.

"Don't care. And now entering the ring he's mad, he's mean, he's Mondo Mountain" the crowd all booed as Mondo got into the ring. "Now, the internet phenomenon, the mighty mouse that roared, the sensei sensation, Rowdy Rudy!" the crowd erupted with cheers.

"That's right rowdy Rudy is here to bring the pain baby" Phil said as Rudy got into the ring.

"Your mama is so big" Rudy pointed at Mondo. He grabbed Rudy's hand and flicked him into the ropes, which flung him back into Mondo's arm knocking him to the ground. The fight continued with Mondo whooping Rudy's behind.

"Guys, something's not tight" Jack said

"Mongo! Now!" Mondo shouted.

"Monod's brother Mongo is coming from the locker room" Jerry said as Mongo entered the ring.

Together they both started beating on Rudy.

"Jack go do something" I pushed him up from the seat.

"I can't just go into the ring" Jack argued.

"Oh yes you can" I pushed him closer to the ring

Jack sighed "All right, Rudy, we got this" and jumped into the ring.

We all started cheering when Jack started to kick Mongo's butt and Rudy started to actually fight. They both got Mondo and Mongo down and Jason announced them as the winners.

We all ran into the ring and right away I pulled Jack into a kiss "that was the best Wrestle frenzy I have ever seen" I said when I pulled away.

Rudy then took the mic form Jason "people, people, I have something to say, all right? If you have a disagreement with someone, try to work it out without resorting to violence. Violence is never the answer"

"Violence rocks!" A guy from the crowd called. And the crowd cheered.

"No, no, no, no, violence is bad. It only leads to more violence"

"Good we love violence" the same guy called and the crowd cheered again and threw foam cups at us.

"No, no. Peace is the answer" Rudy said then got wailed in the head with another cup. "That's it! I saw who threw that I'm going all Rudy on you!" Rudy started to charge and we all had to hold him back.

Back at the dojo everyone was doing their own thing so I walked over to Jack, here goes nothing "So earlier I was helping Milton with his kissing Julie problems and he was getting to scared and it all got really frustrating so I may have… kissed him. It was just a little kiss" I added quickly when Jack looked at me.

"It was just to help him right"?" jack double checked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Then I don't care" he brushed it off.

"Good. And just to make this clear I like kissing you way more" I said. Jack smirked and kissed me. When he pulled away I nodded "Yeah, way better"

**A/N And there it is the season finale. Whoo-oo! Hope I did this one well.**


	22. Rock 'em Sock 'em Rudy

**A/N I finally finished Rock 'em Sock 'em Rudy. It took a while; my sister started doing online school so it's hard to get on the computer as often as before. Shout out time!**

**DragnKing19: Thanks.**

**Fantasyluver714: Thanks.**

**Bnjour10: Thanks. And yes it is now time for season two.**

**AddaBlack94: Thanks.**

After we stopped at build-a-bunny and stickyhons Milton, Kim, Jack and I went over to the dojo. Immediately Rudy came walking over to us.

"Hey, where have you guys been? You're an hour late."

"I was over at build-a-bunny" Milton told him "Look what I made for my lady. This is gonna make her absolutely plotz" Milton walked away giggling.

"I just went over to stickyhons" Kim told Rudy then walked away.

"And I did 'em both" Jack said holding up his stuffing covered finger.

"He made me this, his names Jasper" I held up the dark brown bunny "Look at his pineapple shirt" I smiled.

"Okay, it must be nice! Just brambling about the mall, living la Vida loca. I wouldn't know because I'm here 24-7- teaching classes, paying bills, sucking the sweat stains out of the mats. Which reminds me, I gotta get a vacuum"

"Bobby called earlier and said he was coming by" Eddie informed Rudy.

"What?! Quick get your gis on" Rudy said pushing me, Jack, and Kim towards the locker rooms.

"But I don't wanna miss Bobby's big entrance' Milton said.

"Oh yeah" Kim said walking over.

"Totally" Jack said as we walked back over.

"Bobby doesn't make those entrances anymore. He's really started to embrace his role as a leader, a mentor, a dignified Zen master"

Just as Rudy said that you could hear screaming and stuff shattering coming from outside. Then Bobby came walking with a jet pack on his back and smoke filling the courtyard "Word to the wise, never buy a jetpack at a garage sale"

"Bobby, what brings you to our dojo?" Rudy asked as the ninjas helped Bobby take off the Jet pack.

Bobby gasped "Let me show you" Bobby rang the little gong around his neck and some ninjas rolled in a huge crate. "May I present a teaching machine so advanced it will revolutionalize karate as we know it. Behold!" He pressed a button on his little remote and a robot arm punched a hole in the side of the crate. Then the whole crate fell apart and there stood a giant robot. "I give you the wasabitron 3000."

We all ran over to it I went to go touch it but I felt like I was going to ruin it just with one touch so I quickly retracted my arm.

"Okay, if this thing has a vacuum attachment, I'm gonna plotz!" Rudy exclaimed

We all went and changed into our gis so we could test out the Wasabitron, right now I was standing by the lockers watching Kim spar with it.

They both bowed when they finished "That was technically flawless, you are a model of efficiency" the robot said.

Kim walked over to Jack and I with a cocky smile "did you hear that guys? It called me flawless" I rolled my eyes.

Then Eddie stepped up to the robot "My mother has a very strict no sparring with robots policy. I have a note in here somewhere" Eddie started to dig through his folder. "Rabbits… rodeo clowns… rabbi's… oh here it is Robots"

The robot scanned it "This note is a forgery" he pushed it through a little slot in his chest and the shredded paper came flying out the back and on to Jerry.

"Ew! That was awesome"

Then Rudy came walking out "Most productive morning ever! Thanks to our friendly robot, I paid all my bills, filed my taxes, and now all I have left to do is get rid of my junk mail" Rudy sent it through the slot in the robots chest and Jerry ran behind it just in time to get hit by the shredded paper.

"Hey, Rudy, check this out" Jack said and Rudy stepped aside.

Jack and the robot started sparring "Rotate your shoulder 90 degrees for a successful defense"

"He's right" Rudy said.

Jack and the robot started to spar again and this time Jack dodged the punch from the robot. "Whoa! Thanks, robot"

"You know what? You guys seem like you're in pretty good hands here, so I'm just gonna run out and get a couple of things done" Rudy said then left the dojo.

As soon as he was gone Jerry walked up to the robot "Okay, you bag of bolts, let's do this thing" Jerry got into a sparing position and the robot scanned him.

"I am not programmed to spar with orangutans"

I doubled over laughing "oh my god, you my robot friend are awesome"

"Can you believe this thing? It thinks I'm and orangutan. Hey, not cool, man. Not cool." Jerry said as he pulled out a banana and hopped up on the bench.

After a while Jack and sparring started sparring while I sat stood to the side practicing this num chucks routine Wasabitron taught. And the Robot watched Kim and Jack spar easily dodging an attack from Jerry.

"Great move, Jack, but I would have followed that up with a spinning back kick" Kim corrected. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to them.

"Yeah, thanks, Kim. But I think I know what I'm doing" Jack said.

"She is correct: the robot said.

"Sorry, Jack. Just being flawless" Kim said cockily. "Gimme some" Kim raised her hand and gave the robot a high five.

"Hey, it's Rudy, Rudy, Rudy" Jack phone said.

I rolled my eyes "I wonder who that could be" I said sarcastically.

"Yo, if that's Milton I need to talk to him" Jerry said.

"Hey Rudy" Jack said in to the phone "yeah, yeah, everything's great… Alright sounds good" then Jack hung up.

Kim went back to sparring with the robot, Jack stood to the side practicing his Bo staff routine, I practiced my num chucks routine, and Jerry was practicing with a dummy.

"I feel great" Rudy said as he walked in "and that is not just the mani-pedi talking" Rudy walked over and watched as Kim broke three boards. "Kim, you just broke three boards!"

"That's right. I had no idea what I could do until the robot came along"

"Hey, Rudy, Check this out. The robot taught me this amazing Bokken routine" Jack did his routine.

"Yeah that's not bad. It's a good start. I got a few tips on-"

I scoffed cutting him off "If you think that's good check out what the robot taught me." I showed him and he walked over.

"That was good but… um you could also…" he trailed off.

"Yo, Rudy, check it" Jerry then did a spinning side kick and knocked the practicing dummy over. "It's all you, ro-bro. Whoo-oo!"

"Yeah! Dude, that is awesome, but um I'm back now so I'm just gonna go change into my gi and then we can get to work, okay?" Rudy walked into his office. While waiting the robot lined us up and we practiced our defenses.

In the dojo the next day I sat on the ledge of the half wall watching jack practice his bo staff with the robot.

The robot having beaten jack started saying "Again, again, again"

"Dude, come on, I need a break!" Jack said catching his breath "You've been pushing me for two days" I frowned, it was true and he didn't even do the things you wanted to learn. "Hey look, here comes Kin! Train with her. You like her"

Jack walked over to the other side of the half wall and sat down. Turning around and hopping off so I was on the same side as him, I grabbed a water bottle and sat next to him.

"Here" I handed him the bottle. He nodded his thanks before chugging half the bottle. I laughed a little bit "Someone was thirsty"

"Yeah, the robot has been pushing me for two days, I'm dead" Jacks said dramatically.

"Aw the poor baby" I frowned swiping some hair out of his face.

Then Jerry walked in and sat down as well "what's wrong with him" Jerry asked pointing to Jack.

"He's dead" I told Jerry.

Kim came stalking past us "That thing is really getting on my nerves"

I stood up "You're telling me whenever I ask it to teach me something it buzzes and walks away"

"It stopped letting me practice because it thinks I'm a monkey" Jerry said standing up. Then he took someth9ing out of Jacks hair and ate it, just like a monkey. Wow Jer just wow.

"Let's go tell Rudy we want him to haul this piece of junk out of here" Jack said giving a distasteful look to the robot.

"That's it! Let's talk to Rudy this is his dojo" Kim said sending a stench to our nose.

I leaned away pinching my nose 'What died in your mouth"

"Listen before we go talk to Rudy could you go hit G-11 your breath is-"

"Aw, shut it" Kim cut Jack off.

"Wait where is Rudy" I asked looking around noticing the short sensei was missing.

"I don't know" Kim said slowly "Let's go ask Bobby"

When we walked into the office it was completely re decorated and bobby was on the phone "Bobby where's Rudy?" Jack asked.

Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker "I fired him and replaced him with the Wasabitron 3000"

"What?" we all said.

"Have you guys ever flung poo?" Bobby asked "oh, just got it. Not funny!" he yelled into the phone then hung up.

Finding out that Rudy got fired we decided to go to Rudy's apartment and ask him to come back.

When we arrived Jack rang the door bell "Who is it?" Rudy asked not opening the door.

"Its, Jack, Nikki, Kim, and Jerry" Jack answered.

"Uh, coming!" Rudy shouted and we sat there for like 2 minute's waiting for him to answer. When he did he had a remote to his ear and was talking into it. "Look, I already have an offer to personally train Jean-Claude Van Diesel for his next movie, so unless you can beat that, don't call me again" Rudy faked hanging up. "The phone's been ringing off the hook.. I'm getting so many job offers, it's like 'give me some space people!'"

"Rudy, that's a remote" I said giving his a tight lipped smile pointing to the remote in his hand.

Rudy looked at it then at me "You're a remote. How's your robot sensei? Making you better at karate?" Rudy said sarcastically.

"We're better but we're miserable" Kim admitted.

"Rudy, we're here because we need you back at the dojo we all got caught up in the excitement of that Wasabi wind-up toy, but, dude, that thing's not you." Jack said.

"The robot's a better teacher. You guys don't need me"

"Of course we need you Rudy" I said standing up "You're our friend not that hunk of scrap metal"

Rudy started fanning his eyes "Compose yourself big fella. So what you guys are saying is you want me back"

"More then anything" Kim said smiling.

"then I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place: I'm gonna fight for my dojo!"

"Yes! Good for you" Jack clapped.

"Go get 'em Rudy" Kim said as he followed.

"Show that oversized vacuum whose boss" I cheered.

Running into the dojo we ran straight into a frightened looking Bobby.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Rudy asked.

"Nothing much, just that robot's trying to kill me!"

"All right, time for a plan. Let's not do anything rash-"

"Going in" Jerry cut Rudy off and rolled over to the robot.

"You cannot shut me off, monkey. I eliminated the power down option" The robot informed us.

Jerry rolled back over to us "He uh, he eliminated the power down-"

"We heard!" we all shouted cutting Jerry off.

"Now it is time to eliminate all of you because you will never be perfect"

"Stand back, mortal. We're here to save you all" Milton shouted as he and a weird looking Eddie walked in. "Mere flesh and blood is no match for a machine. For it must be a machine that takes down a machine. Prepare to met the robot that I created that will annihilate this mechanical monstrosity"

"Yes, yes, yes" Eddie said.

"I give you the Milt-anator!" and just when I thought something cool was gonna come walking in just the opposite happened. I looked down at the tiny wanna-be robot. It went right up to the Wasabitron, who just stepped on it and crushed it.

"Really? Really, that was it?" Eddie asked.

"What do you want? I spent all my money on jumper cables" Milton admitted.

Rudy walked out onto the mat "This has gone on long enough. I'm throwing you out of my dojo" Rudy said before he started battling with it. Of course like I knew the robot took Rudy down.

"Someone dispose of your sensei" the robot said to us.

"I'm not done. I'm just getting started" Rudy said standing up.

"The chances of you defeating me are over 22.8 million to one. Why do you continue to fight?"

"Because I have something you don't. Internal bleeding, a fractured tibia, and a spleen with some of my own teeth in it- but more importantly I got heart. It's why I'll never quit." Rudy went to go fight with the robot again btu the Wasabitron took him down with one kick.

Then jack charged at the robot, he was also taken down. That's when I jumped in sending in a turning kick only for it to be caught and flipped straight on my face. I crawled to the side seeing Kim come out, then Jerry, then Eddie, then Milton, and finally Bobby.

We all stumbled to our feet ready to fight again "Yo, how many more times to we have to do this?" Jerry asked.

"As many times as it takes" Rudy said.

"I didn't want to do it the first time" Eddie admitted.

"These continued attacks are illogical" The robot said

"Not to us. We live by the Wasabi code. That's something that Rudy taught us" Jack said.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal, and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" we all recited.

"Impossible code. Wasabi code. Impossible…" the robot said.

"Milton, what's happening to nuts and bolts here?" I asked.

"It can't process the fact that we know we can't win, but we'll never give up" Milton explained as I watched the robot short circuit.

"There's something else about us humans: we don't hit a man when he's down. But the thing is you're not a man" Rudy then kick the robot right in its jewels.

"I've got to hand it to you Rudy. That was a classy move. I mean, fighting to get your dojo back, not kicking the robot in its motherboard" Bobby said. "You know what? I should probably have the other robots destroyed. Rudy, can I have my jetpack?" Ru7dy gave him a look "Fine, I'll take the bus!" Bobby then stormed out of the dojo.

"Guys, I just want you to know that as long as you're a part of this dojo, it'll be worth fighting for. Get in here!" Rudy said flailing his arms. We all joined into a group hug.

"Ew what's that smell?" Milton asked.

"It's Kim's breath" Jack told him.

"It smells rank" I said.

"It is not my breath is fine" Kim denied. Then the robot buzzed "Hey, why don't you shut up"


	23. My Left Foot

**A/N here is 'My Left Foot' Shout out time!**

**Dragonking19: thanks.**

**Bonjour10: Yes it is. thanks**

In the school lunch room I was sitting in between Jack and Milton eating my container of cut up pineapples. I ate them mockingly in front of Jack and Milton while they ate school food. They'd probably be better off eating toilet paper.

"You know this is absolute torture right" Jack said watching me eat another piece of pineapple. "Can't I have one bite?" I shook my head "Please?" I shook my head again. He sighed and leaned back in his chair pouting.

I sighed this time "Here" I handed him a piece.

"Thank you" he smiled and took the piece as Jerry and Eddie walked over.

"Then what is her type?" Eddie asked Jerry.

"You know guys that do things big. The type of guy that stands out in a crowd" Jerry told him.

"Hello? Have you seen my new scarf it looks like a snake" Eddie said as if it were impressive. Spoiler alert, it wasn't.

Milton sniffed the air "what's that smell?"

"It smells like actual food" Kim said in shock.

Jack scoffed "This is the school cafeteria. It is no place for actual food" He lifted his plate and turned it upside down, and the food stuck to it. Like I said toilet paper.

"It's them" Milton said. We all looked over to the table across form us where all the football players were there eating fancy food literally served on a silver platter. "Here we go. The start of football season."

"Look at them with their prime rib. They think they're so much better than us. Ooh, I'm going to go ask that guy if I can eat his fat" Jerry stood up.

"Jer! Sit!" I said sternly.

"You know, their quarterback just moved away, and they're holding tryouts to find a replacement" Eddie said to us.

"Wait a minute!" Milton jumped up "I think we all know there's someone sitting right at this table that could replace him"

Jerry and Eddie started talking at once feeling flattered. Oh how I'm surrounded by idiots.

"He was talking about Jack, doofus's" I said cutting them off.

"I would love to, but between school and karate and I just got a turtle. It's a whole thing. The walking alone takes forever" Turtle? Do you even walk a turtle?

"Jack, you're the most athletic person we know" Milton said.

"What about Nikki" Jack gestured to me "She runs for fun"

I rolled my eyes eating another piece of my pineapple "I don't do football" I said simply.

"Come on, the school needs a quarterback" Milton continued.

"And we need meat, man" Jerry intervened.

"Guys, what part of 'got a turtle' don't you understand?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll even go with you to the tryouts for moral support" Milton told him.

"I will too" I added.

"I doesn't just work like that, guys. They don't let any kid try out for the football team."

"Yo, coach M!" I shouted as he passed by "Jack wants to tryout-"

"Great, Jack, we'll see you tomorrow at 3: 30 then" he said before he continued walking.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jack asked looking between me and Milton.

I smirked and reached for another piece of pineapple but there was nothing in my container. I looked down at the empty bowl; I could've sworn I had a few pieces left. "Where's my pineapple?"

"No idea" Jerry said with his mouth full.

"Jer" I said dangerously calm "Did you eat the last of pineapple?"

"No" he shook his head slowly getting up out of his chair.

"You're dead!" I shouted jumping out of my chair and over the table. Jack and Kim both jumped up holding me back while Jerry hid behind his chair screaming like a little girl.

"Nikki! Nikki! Nikita!" Jack shouted. "Calm down"

I slumped back in my chair doing a little I'm watching you signal to Jerry crossing my arms.

"Back to our pervious conversation" Kim said slowly "I would support you and the team by joining the pep squad, but as you know, Grace kicked me off for no reason"

"Uh, you drop kicked our mascot" Milton reminded her.

"I wouldn't call that nothing" I said still scowling at my empty bowl.

"He was saying inappropriate things to me through his blowhole" Kim excused. "I belong on that pep squad front and center. And I'll say it I like being looked at"

"Pep squad is for blonde attention hogs…" I trailed off looking at Kim "You're right you do belong on that team"

Jerry scoffed "Kim, you had your shot. Okay? Leave the pep to the professionals"

"You have pep?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I have pep, sister" Jerry stood up "Yo, drum line, give me a beat. S-E-A-F-O-R-D"

"S-E-A-F-O-R-D" The crowd cheered back.

"Greatest school in history" Jerry continued as two guys lifted him up on their shoulders.

"Greatest school in history"

"Show your spirit, let's march the hall"

"Show your sprit let's march the hall"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa gonna hit the wall. Gonna hit the wall!" They continued anyways knocking Jerry to the floor with a painful groan.

I smiled merrily down at him "Next time don't eat my pineapple"

Jerry sat up "There is no way you had anything to do with that"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said in a taunting voice as I continued down the hall. Honestly, I had nothing to do with that. Karma's just a bitch.

**XXXXXX**

I sat on a bench in the dojo waiting for Jack to come out of the bathroom in his football uniform. Milton was going to be his coach, but I don't think that guy knew the first thing about football. But I could be mistaken.

Milton clapped "Come Jack hustle it up"

Jack came trudging out of the locker room in his uniform "Milton, I'm just going down for a tryout. Do I really have to wear this?"

Milton blew his whistle and threw down a yellow flag "Five yards for a bad attitude fella"

I walked over "I think you look good in a jersey" Jack smirked at me before kissing me.

Milton blew his whistle again causing me to jump back "Another five yards, for PDA"

Then Rudy came running over to us "Sweet Moses, is it Halloween already? I gotta put out the raisins"

"No, no, no, no, Rudy" Milton stopped him "It's not Halloween. Jack's trying out for the football team."

Rudy smiled a smile that I knew too well. It meant a story of one of Rudy's 'glory days' was about to be told "Oh I played a little pig skin. You're looking at the man responsible for the tackle heard round the world"

"Gotta go" we all said at once and started to leave.

"It was September 17th" Rudy said stopping us from leaving. "City championships. Seaford up by six, 10 seconds on the clock. Suddenly, Creighton High's legendary fullback Bronco Wiznewski burst through the hole. A he raced for our end zone, I felt the weight of the city's dreams on my shoulders. Hit him so hard, he spit out his mouth piece, his teeth, and his pride."

"So you won the championships?"Jack asked confused.

"No, we forfeited. Apparently there's some rule that you have to be on the team to make a tackle" I face palmed, even I knew that about football. "Jack I'm so proud of you're going out for football. I want you to have something special"

"What is this?" Jack asked looking at the mouthpiece.

"Bronco's mouthpiece. I'd give it a quick boil" Jack dropped that thing so fast as Rudy left.

"Guys, I gotta let you in on something. I can't throw a football" Jack admitted.

"Can't or won't" Milton asked.

"Can't"

"Can't or don't" Milton asked.

"Can't"

"Can't or shan't?" Milton asked.

"I can't throw a football, Milton!" Jack shouted at him.

I nudged Milton to the side so I was standing in front of Jack "Come on, you can't be that bad."

'At the football field Milton and I were watching Jack throw a football, and boy was I wrong. He can be that bad.

"Wow. When you say you can't throw a football you really can't" Milton said.

I shook my head "No, you just need to practice. Here" I picked up the ball and handed it to him "Now aim for the circle"

Jack tried a couple of times before he finally got close to the target. "Oh, I'm totally getting the hang of this. I hit the tire"

"That was great, but with a small adjustment you can make it go through the tire. It's simple physics. The is a spheroid, so if you release at a 40 degree angle while pronating your hand you'll eradicate wind resistance."

Jack took the football "Yeah, that's totally what I was thinking" jack then threw the ball right through the tire.

"You did!" I cheered.

"I got it through the tire" I hugged Jack then he did a chest bump with Milton.

"All right, Jack" the coach said as he came over "let me see you hit Murphy in the end zone"

"Oh, Murphy?! Come on, Coach. He's never gonna catch it. Look at him down there. He's got those tiny little t-rex hands"

"Milton! I got it" Jack assured him. Then he threw the ball all to way to Murphy.

"Jack that was a perfect throw. He caught it" Milton said. "Great catch Murphy" Milton shouted to him.

"You did it. Coach M's gotta go with you" I told him.

"Naw, I'm going with Mike Reynolds" Coach told us.

"What?! But he threw the ball perfectly to the little fingered freak" Milton said.

"Yeah, sorry"

"That is so unfair! Gaaah!" Milton yelled and kicked a football right through the field goal.

"Whoa! You just kicked a 50-yard field goal. What's your name nerd" Coach asked.

"Milton Krupnick" Milton told him.

"Krupnick, you're our new kicker. You're starting Friday's game"

"Do you know what this means?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I know exactly what this means. I'm a jock" Milton said excited.

"Come with me" Coach yanked him to the side.

**XXXXX**

Around four days later Kim, jerry, Eddie, Jack and I were walking into the school cafeteria.

"Dude, you missed the best part of the game" Jack told Eddie.

I nodded "Yeah, Milton drilled a 45 yarder right into the wind"

"Why do the good things always happen when I'm in the port-a-pooper?" Eddie asked.

"We're the Krupnick party, he's meeting us here" Jerry said. The guy flipped through his list confused.

"We're with the foot, hon." Kim told him clearing things up.

"No way" Jerry sang as we sat down.

"Hey can you smell that. That's the smell of fancy" Jack said.

"I made it, grandma! I made it!" Eddie shouted.

"Pineapples, ma' am" a guy said handing me a platter of cut up pineapple.

I took it and starred at it "I have never loved that little red head so much"

"Thanks to Milton, we're for a whole new life at school" Kim said

"You are not kidding. Mr. Bauer gave me detention for riding my skateboard but when I dropped Milton's name, poof, it went away."

"Oh, that's nothing. Guess who made the pep squad?" Kim asked flipping her hair.

"I thought grace wasn't gonna let you in" Eddie said.

"She wasn't but Milton made a phone call and two spots magically opened up. All this one has to do is shave his pit poodles"

I laughed "He'll never do it"

"Yes he is" Kim said sternly.

"No, I told you I'm not doing it" Jerry said. Then they both started arguing and talking at once.

"Alright everybody, I have used game socks!" Milton called as he entered the cafeteria tossing socks around. He walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey Milton, came right from practice?" Jack asked.

"No history, Russian revolution really takes a lot out of me" He answered.

"Are you wearing one of my oogs" Kim asked.

"I sure am, when you have a loaded gun, you need to keep it in a holster honey" he said propping his pink ooged covered foot on the table.

One of the chefs put a shrimp cocktail in front of Milton and as soon as he picked one up Eddie cut him off.

"Oh, hey Milton. I came up with a really cool way to impress Grace. All I need is to be the scoreboard operator"

Milton nodded "I got you. Hey, coach! Can my friend Eddie be our scoreboard operator?"

"What, you mean this nerd? You got it, foot"

"Hey, Milton are you going to make it to karate practice today?" I asked.

"I had study group at 3- had to push that back due to an interview with the school paper. Sorry, not gonna happen." Milton picked up another shrimp and went to eat it but the coach cut him off.

"Hey, Milton! Team pictures. Gotta go"

Milton dropped his shrimp "See you guys"

**XXXXXX**

As I walked into the dojo I passed by two of Milton's nerd friends "Milton are you okay" I asked sitting on the mats.

"Not really"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I need to quit the team" Milton said.

"What why?" I asked confuse "I thought you were having fun with this whole 'foot' thing"

"I just don't like what it's done to me because f it" Milton admitted.

I sighed "If you wanna quit Milton you can, I'm sure the guys will be fine with it.

As Jack walked in I headed outside, if Milton really wanted to quit I wasn't gonna stop him. He's my friend.

**XXXXXX**

At the football game I was sitting with Jack and Rudy in the bleachers.

"Wow, Rudy you really went for it" Jack said noting how Rudy basically painted his entire body yellow and blue.

"Absolutely. Check out what's gonna happen every time we score." Rudy pulled on his hat and confetti went everywhere. "That was my blowhole"

"That has got to be the most ridonkulous thing I have ever seen" I said. Just then Phil came walking over in a giant crayfish costume "Spoke to soon" I turned my attention to the game figuring it best if I ignored whatever Rudy and Phil were up to.

Milton kicked a 45 yarder and then the pep squad came out. Kim got up on Jerry's shoulders and started cheering before she fell to the ground and got her head stuck in sousaphone. She got up and started chasing Jerry down the field. Then Eddie kinda failed at asking Grace out and gave himself a wedgy. But somehow Grace still said yes. When the time out was over Jack went down to go talk to Milton and I figured it was best if I stayed up here. Milton already knew where I stood about his whole situation he needed to know the others thought the same.

After a few minutes Milton went out to the field so I ran down to the sidelines with Jack, Jerry, and Kim. Milton kicked it and… made it.

Milton came over to us and gave us all high five "Milton you did it! Party at my house!" one of his teammates said.

"You guys go ahead, get it started without me. I'll catch you later" Milton told him.

"Dude, Milton that was awesome! You did it. And even though you're retiring from the team, you should go celebrate th e victory with your guys" Jack told him.

"I'm going to- with you guys" Milton said.

"Whoo-oo! Yeah!" Jerry shouted as two guys lifted Milton up on their shoulders.


	24. We Are Family

**A/N So it took me about a week but I finished this episode. Any ways Shout outs**

**Justlovekickinit: Thanks, im glad you like it. And that doe ssoudn like Nikki. NA dit;s strange cause I kinda base Nikki off of my sister like some lines that she says it's lines my sister says. And it's funny cause just last week she threatened to beat up this kid with a toy baseball bat she got from Family dollar.**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks.**

**Dragonking19: thanks.**

**Bonjour10: Same. And yes Subway and taco Bell are the only two fast food places I ever go to, I don't trust any others.**

I walked over to the guys who were admiring the go-cart in its display window.

"Hey guys" I waved walking over. I had just come back from the beauty college with Kim and right now my hair looks like my tongue after I eat a whole skittles bag.

"Uh Nikki, why is there a rainbow in your hair?" Jack asked.

"Well, Kim and I…" I trialed off when I noticed Kim wasn't next to me "Kim!" she trudged over form behind the building.

Whoa!" all the guys screamed.

"Kim, wow! You look… different. Hot date tonight?" Milton asked.

"With a clown" Jack added.

"Go ahead and laugh but I just got us 10 dollars closer to getting that go-cart" Kim said matter-of-factly, waving the money in the air.

"So did I" I showed them the money. "The Welford Beauty College is paying people to be there practice dummies.

"Oh, Chewy goes there" Jerry reminded me.

"Oh yeah, didn't he have to cut grandma's mustache for and assignment?" I ask.

"Yeah" he turned to the others "It was for his final. He went through three pairs of scissors, but he got most of it"

"Alright time to kick in" Milton said as we made our way into the dojo and pulled out a small jar we keep the money in.

"I made 40 bucks by visiting my great-aunt Betty, every time I go, she thinks it's my birthday and give me money, I went four times yesterday" he announced putting his money in the jar.

"And I went twice" Jack said placing his money in the jar.

"Cindy Connors gave me 10 bucks to stop asking her out in front of her boyfriend" Eddie said putting his money in the jar.

Then Milton pulled out a purple piece of paper "Someone put and I.O.U. in here"

I took it and read it "Took five bucks to buy a foot-long at Captain Corndog's. It's dope Yo. Whoo-oo!" I glared at Jerry.

"Who would do something like that?" Jerry asked munching on a corndog.

"Jer!" I shouted snatching the corndog away. "That's our go-cart money, not for you to buy corndogs" I looked at the corndog. "Now it's mine" I took a bite.

"Come on, Jerry you're the only one who hasn't contributed to the go-cart fund" Jack pointed out.

"I don't have the talent to make money. I even tried selling doors, door-to-door. You know how hard it is to find a house without a door?" Jerry asked.

"You guys are never gonna believe how I just made 10 dollars' Rudy said as he walked into the dojo with the most ridiculous hair I have ever seen. Scratch that the second most ridiculous air I've ever seen. Right next to Kim's.

"Uh practice dummy at the Welford Beauty College?" Kim asked.

"No, I sold my old golf shoes. What's this about a beauty college?" Rudy asked. Oh Rudy.

**XXXXXX**

When I agreed to do this whole practice dummy thing with Kim I didn't think it could get this bad, not only did my hair look like a rainbow but now it was sticking up like it does in those cartoons when someone gets electrocuted. And Kim's was worse.

We walked into the dojo where Milton and Jack were sparring and as soon as they saw us they screamed.

"Another ten bucks to the go-cart" Kim waved the money.

"Another twenty" I corrected showing them my money.

"Has Jerry put in any money yet?" Kim asked them.

"I haven't seen Jerry in two days" Milton admitted.

"He seemed normal when I saw him this morning" I told them. Then there was a tire screeching noise coming from outside.

We all ran out to see someone pulled up in our go-cart. Then stepped out none other than Jerry.

"Oh hey, you guys. You like my new ride?" he asked.

"You bought our go-cart?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, I decided to go solo" Jerry told us and tossed me his helmet.

"Two days ago you couldn't go solo on a gumball" Milton said.

"Seriously, where did you get the money?" I asked.

"I got a job delivering meatballs for the meatball king" Jerry said before his phone went off. "Hello? Oh yeah, yeah. I told you three times I delivered the thing to the guy at the place… okay, okay" then hung up.

"You know what, Chiquita? Why don't you go get yourself fixed up" he handed me some money.

"I can fix you" I shouted jumping towards Jerry but Jack caught me.

Jerry got back in the go-cart and drove off.

"I really wanna be mad at him, but he looks so cool" Milton admitted.

"I'm gonna kill him" I muttered.

**XXXXXX**

I sat crossed armed at Falafel Phil's with Jack.

"I still can't believe that Jerry bought our go-cart" Jack said.

"This goes way beyond some go-cart. Every since he go that dumb job, he's been a whole different person. If he calls me Chiquita one more time I'm going to murder him" I slumped in my seat. "Do you know what Chiquita means" Jack shook his head. "I looked it up. It means Tiny and/or dainty"

"Okay, two Falafel for- oh! Holy Ganoush!" Phil shouted touching his head.

"I know Phil. My hair looks like a rat's nest"

"I can fix this. I've seen worse" Phil said pulling down his apron "Do you mind if my hands dance with your harr?"

"Phil, do you even know anything about harr?" Jack mimicked.

"Don't you worry, baby. I know what I'm doing. I'm frosting Tootsies tips as we speak" just then tootsie walked out of kitchen. "No, tootsie, you're not ready yet! Five more minutes. Back under the lamps" as soon as tootsie left Phil started to do my hair.

"Phil, you've got a customer" Jack said pointing to the really tall guy who walked in.

"Hello mister Dirk, what brings you around t the town?" Phil asked sheepishly.

"It's time to pay your bill" he told Phil.

"Please, I need more time" Phil begged.

"You're outta time and I Ain't playin' games."

"Games? I love games. Let's play hiding and the seeking. I'm going to go hide-" Phil tried and failed to change the topic.

"Alright that's it" the tall guy went to through a punch but Jack caught it as I jumped up and blocked Phil form the guy.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" Jack said smirking. Then easily Jack kicked the guy out, literally.

"Phil who was that guy?" Jack asked Phil.

"He collects the money for the meatballs that I do not need, but I'm forced to buy" Phil explained.

"From who?" I asked.

"The meatball king" Phil told us.

"The meatball king?" Jack repeated.

"That's Jer's boss!" I clarified to Jack. "We have to go find him"

**XXXXXX**

After looking at home for Jerry we picked up Kim then went to the dojo

"Is Jerry in here?" I asked as we ran in.

"Yeah, he's in the locker room" Milton told us.

Then Jerry came walking out in a tiger gi "Uh, what are you wearing?" Kim asked.

'A custom made gi" Jerry told us "My new boss got it for me. Check it" he pressed a button and it roared.

"That is the tackiest gi I've ever seen" Rudy said pointing to it. "I mean, where would one even go to buy such a thing?" he paused "in a medium"

"Jerry, your new boss is forcing people to buy meatballs. He's acriminal" Jack told him getting back on the subject.

"Huh, sure he is" Jerry said not believing it. "You know what? You guys are just jealous cause I've got-"

"The Meatball King stole Tootsie!" Phil shouted as he ran in, cutting off Jerry.

"What?" Jerry whispered as he took the note from Phil. "'Give me my money or the goat gets it. The Meatball King'. That doesn't prove anything. You know how many Meatball Kings there are in the world?"

"He took Tootsie" Jack said.

"You know how many Tootsies there are-"

"Jer!" I cut him off slapping his arm.

"I get it. I'm working for a criminal!" Jerry admitted before he walked away with the fake tiger tale on his gi spinning.

"Ohhhh, I gotta get one of those GIs" Rudy mumbled.

**XXXXXX**

"That's right, officer. Tootsie's a goat" Rudy said into the phone as we all sat around him waiting for him to finish. "Oh. Okay then, thanks. Take care" Rudy hung up and looked at all of us "Yeah, they're not going to help us"

"I'll never see my tootsie ever again" Phil sobbed as he slumped down in the chair between me and Kim.

"It s okay Phil, let's look at her photo album again" Kim offered.

Phil nodded and flipped it open "Oh, this is my favorite. It's from her Baaa-mitzvah"

"This is all my fault" Jerry said as he stood up. "I just saw an opportunity to make some really good money, I didn't realize what I was doing"

Okay, I must figure out a way to pay this ransom" Phil decided.

"And then what?" I stood up "You'll just go back to overpaying for meatballs that you don't even need"

"She's right, we have to stop him" Jack agreed.

"But how?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I can just stock my phone onto my chest, go into the meatball Kings office, record his confession, and then take the evidence to the police department"

Oh and that gave me the best Idea ever.

"You guys really think this is gonna work?" Jerry asked as Milton glued the phone to Jerry's chest.

"Absolutely, well record the whole confession here at the dojo" Milton explained to him.

"Got it" Jerry nodded. Then his phone went off "Oh ho ho Cindy Meyers" Jerry said smirking "I gotta take this" he ripped the phone off his chest and held it up to his ear "Yo ho ho, what it do girl?"

**XXXXXX**

I sat in the dojo next to Jack with everyone else around a phone we had hooked up to a speaker and a recorder.

"_Ok, I'm going in"_ Jerry whispered through the phone.

"_What do you wanna see me about Jerry?"_ the Meatball King asked _"I'm busy"_

"_Well, uh, you know, I was, uh, I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering what you thoughts were on you know crime and all the other stuff, particularly vis-a-vis, uh, you know goat stealing and before you answer can you please state your full name" _I face palmed, could you be any more obvious.

"_Jerry, I don't have a lot of time for this, is there a reason why you're here?" _The Meatball King asked

"_Yeah there is King, I know you goat-napped tootsie, I was the one who told you about her, I want a piece of the action"_ Jerry said before there was a beep signaling that Jerry hung up.

I starred at the phone wide eyed "That idiot" I muttered.

"Oh no, we got disconnected!" Milton exclaimed.

"What we should do?" Phil asked.

"Call him back" Kim shrugged.

"Yeah" We all shouted. We sat there waiting for Jerry to answer when a thought dawned on me.

"Um, guys, how's Jerry supposed to answer the phone with the Meatball King sitting right in front of him?"

We all shared a look "Hang up! Hang up!" everyone shouted.

Kim tapped the screen but it froze "Um, it froze" Kim said slowly.

I started crazily tapping the phone until the voicemail sound went off.

We all sat in the dojo anxiously waiting for Jerry to return and when he did he was covered in suds and looked like he was caught in a fire. He sat down and explained exactly what happened from when he hung up to when he arrived here at the dojo.

"What I don't understand is why you're covered in suds?" Kim asked.

"Well, just before I almost burst into flames, I ran through the car wash where I realized two things. One, you know that blow-dryer at the end? It can literally blow your freckles off. Two, the Meatball King was talking to his boss on the phone today and he was scared to death of him."

"How does that help us?" Jack asked.

"He's never seen the guy! They call him the schnoz" Jerry told us.

I chuckled "The Schnoz?"

"Why do they call him that?" Milton asked.

"Because he's got one gnarly looking honker" Jerry said. Then a thought once again dawned on me and by the look on everyone else's face they had it too. We all looked over at Rudy smirking.

"What?" Rudy asked.

**XXXXXX**

So that night Milton, Jack, Kim, and I all got dressed up in jumpsuits pretending to be the 'Schnoz' henchman, which was Rudy. We stood behind a building awaiting our signal form Jerry.

"Some you might even know" Jerry said which was our cue to walk out.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" The Meatball King mused.

"The Schnoz" Rudy shouted in an ancient as we came into view. "I would've been here earlier but I got lost in all this fog."

"I swear on my mama's meatballs If I knew Phil was a friend of yours, I would have never disrespected him" The Meatball King said looking scared. "Dirk give him the goat"

Rudy knelt down in front of Tootsie "Tootsie, welcome back to the family."

"Let's go Tootsie" Phil said and the two walked off.

Rudy stood up and I went wide eyed at his bare upper lip "You don't know how lucky you are that not a hair on tootsie's—the goat ate my fake mustache didn't it" Rudy said in his normal voice.

A guy came at Jack but he kicked him over a table and began the fight.

I had just got my guy down when I heard Milton shout "Rudy! Meatball Bazooka!"

I turned and saw the Meatball King whip out a Meatball Bazooka and shoot it at Rudy. But nothing hit him because Jerry jumped in the way. Rudy got up and fought off Dirk. Then The Meatball King cocked the Bazooka but before he could shoot anymore meatballs Joan in an orange jumpsuit came flying out of the air vent and tackled The Meatball King.

"This is where we go our separate ways" Joan said to Eddie who just came out of the air vent as well. "Good luck kid" Joan said before she ran off.

"Bye, Norma!" Eddie shouted. Norma? I do not want to know that story?

The Meatball King stood up and straightened his jacket while he walked up to us. "I can't believe you did this to me, Jerry! I treated you like a son. You were like family"

Jerry scoffed "You're not my family. These people are my family"

"All I know is your family's crazy! Let's get out of here guys" then the Meatball king and his henchman left.

"Oh, Rudy, I found my receipt, I did pay for that pretzel" Eddie said excitedly to Rudy.

"Oh yeah, let's see it" Rudy said holding out his hand.

"I don't have it. Joan ate it" Eddie told him.

"Here we go. First you steal and now you're lying. I've got a guy that deals with liars" Rudy flung his arm around Eddie's shoulder and guided him away. I really don't want to know that story.

"I just want to say how sorry I am" Jerry apologized to us. "let the whole job thing get to my head and money should never be more important than friendship"

I stood up its okay I forgive you, but if you ever call me Chiquita again I'll rip out your tongue" I threatened.

"Got it" Jerry agreed.

"But in the end you were the one who came up with the plan to get tootsie back and it all worked out" Jack said standing up as well. "And on top of that you got yourself a go-cart"

"No, _we_ got a go-cart" Jerry corrected.

I smiled and high fived Kim as we all cheered. But it was overtook y Joan screaming as she drove away in our go-cart. "Two hours to Mexico, losers!"


End file.
